Don't Stop Believing New direction
by Ecila-b
Summary: 3ème année des New Direction, leur dernière et peut être leur plus compliquée !
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Glee

« Je propose qu'on lui obtienne une corde pour qu'elle aille se prendre maintenant.

- Merci pour ta proposition Santana mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Mr Shuester, euh alors, comment dire, Sugar ta prestation était intéressante mais je ne pense pas que tu puisse rejoindre le Glee Club.

-QUOI ? Mais je suis bien meilleure que vous..., s'exclama Sugar, JE SUIS UNE STAR »

Elle partit en courant en grommelant des mots incomprehensible. Les membres du Glee Club ne bougeait pas, encore choqué par la prestation de Sugar. Elle chantait si mal.

« Vous avez bien fait Mr Shue, avec elle on aurait surement perdue les nationales .

- Merci Rachel mais je me sens mal, on a toujours accepté tout le monde et là...

- Euh, attendez, on aurait dit qu'elle égorgait un sanglier avec ses dents ! Dit Santana.

- Et si on la prenait quand même, proposa Artie d'une petite voix, elle pourrait rester derrière et en plus j'ai entendu dire que son père était immensément riche.

- On aura surement besoin d'argent, vue que notre budget a été réduit à cause de Sue, admit Mr Shuester.

- Quoi mais c'est pas possible ! Déjà qu'on nous prend pour des losers mais là, on tombe au fond du trou ! Vous voulez rester au fond du trou ? Si vous la prenez, moi je me casse ! » Santana commença à se lever brusquement quand une main se posa sur bras, elle regarda la propriétaire de cette main et se perdit dans les yeux bleus qui la suppliait de rester, seule Brittany avait ce don de calmer la latina quand elle était enragée, Santana se rassit en soupirant et dit : « Bon on la prend mais elle restera loin loin derrière ! »

Artie s'approcha de Sugar en souriant.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu es prise au Glee Club.

- Je n'en doutais pas, je suis tellement supérieure à vous, et surtout à toi vu que tu es constemment assis, désolé Asperger. » Elle partit en chantonnant, laissant Artie en plan. Sue, non loin de là, avait entendu la nouvelle et se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas se servir de la nouvelle arrivée pour enfin détruire le Glee Club et voir Shuester pleurer en se mouchant avec ses vestons horribles. Elle alla donc voir Sugar

« Hey petite, commença-t-elle, ça te dirait d'être traitée à ta vraie valeur, une fois dans ta vie?

- Pourquoi pas, même si je pense que vous ne voyez pas vraiment ma valeur, je m'impressionne chaque jour moi-même, donc les autres me sous-estime. Mais je vis avec.

- Si je faisais venir la meilleure dirigeante de choral de tout le pays et lui demandait de te donner tous les solos, car dans ce miteux Glee Club, tu n'en auras jamais. Tu quitterais les bouttoneux ? Et avec l'argent de ton père, tu pourrais accéder au sommet de la pyramide, ce que tu mérite, dit Sue avec un sourire malicieux.

- Cette idée est intéressante, j'y penserais. » Sugar était satisfaite, la meilleure dirigeante de choral pour elle, c'était normal, _Allons voir Papa, _pensa-t-elle.

Le lendemain, dans la salle de chant, tous les adolescents étaient regroupés autour de Quinn.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Rachel au bord des larmes.

- Si, je l'ai vue ce matin, dans le bureau de Figgins, avec Sugar.

- Cette petite garce, si je la croise, je lui fait bouffer ses cheveux, dit Santana qui fulminait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, demanda Will en rentrant, Rachel, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- C'est Sugar, elle ne vient pas au Glee Club et elle en crée un autre dirigé par Shelby, murmura Mike. » Will resta bouche bée, Shelby de retour ? Voilà la raison pour laquelle Rachel, Quinn et Puck semblaient si bouleversé. « Bon les enfants, on garde son calme, si elle n'a qu'une seule élève, sa chorale ne tiendra pas longtemps » Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews, voila la suite :) Le chapitre 3 demain et le 4 après demain !**

**Chapitre 2**

Quinn alla dans les toilettes, histoire de se redonner une contenance. Shelby de retour, cela voulait aussi dire que Beth, sa fille, revenait. Allait-elle pouvoir gérer ça? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était sur le point de sortir quand elle entendit un sanglot. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit Rachel en train de pleurer, assise en boule par terre, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentit le besoin de consoler la brune. Elle s'assit donc à coté et posa sa main sur son bras. Rachel, surprise, sursauta, elle regarda Quinn et ne comprit pas ce que la blonde faisait à coté d'elle, son incompréhension devait se lire sur son visage car Quinn se mit à rire

« Excuse moi, ce n'est pas le moment de rire, mais tu devrais voir ta tête ! Elle se calma et reprit, allez ne pleure pas tu vas salir ton superbe pull... » Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, elle savait que tout le monde se moquaient de ses tenues. Elle observa la blonde et vit qu'elle était aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

« N'empêche pour qui elle se prend? Elle m'abandonne, elle revient puis repart pour revenir ? Tout ça pour de l'argent et à moi, elle y a pensé ? S'énerva Rachel, et à toi aussi, bien sure, elle pense qu'elle peut revenir et bouleverser nos vies ? » Rachel continuait son monologue quand Quinn se leva et lui tendit la main. « Et si on lui laissait une chance ? Peut être qu'elle vient pour se rattraper ? La surprise s'afficha dans les yeux de la chanteuse, Allez ne laissons pas passer cette chance, pour toi de retrouver ta mère et pour moi de retrouver ma fille. » Rachel prit la main de Quinn et elles se retrouvèrent face à face, elles rougirent en détournant les yeux. Elles sortirent des toilettes ensemble, se préparant à l'épreuve qui les attendaient, mais maintenant elles savaient qu'elles ne l'affronteraient pas seules.

Au même moment, Sam courait derrière Mercedes.

« Hé attends moi ! Mercedes s'il te plait.

- Sam Evans, tais toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai vu... Je n'arrive même pas à le dire à voix haute tellement je suis choquée. Et après tu veux que je t'attendes ? Tu rigoles ?

- Mais laisse moi au moins m'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'en prie Merce... » Elle était repartit furieuse sans attendre la suite.

Santana qui cherchait Brittany avait entendu et se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, de suite elle soupçonna que Sam avait dû tromper Mercedes, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. « Allo ? Puckzilla à l'appareil !

- C'est Santana, t'es au courant pour Bouche de Mérou et La Béyoncé du dimanche ?

- Non, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

- Sam à trompé Mercedes !

- Sérieux ? Avec qui ?

- Aucune idée, je pensais que tu le saurais.

- J'appelle Finn, peut-être que Berry lui a dit ! Hey Finny, c'est Noah, ta copine ne t'aurais pas dit pour Sam et Mercedes ?

- Il a trompé Mercy ? Demanda Rachel qui avait entendu comme Finn avait mis le haut parleur.

- Oh le Hobbit n'est pas au courant, dit Santana, bon Finnburger dis à ton macaque d'appeler l'arc en ciel ambulant, il sait peut-être quelquecho... » Santana laissa sa phrase en suspend et raccrocha à la surprise de tous. Devant elle, Sam était revenu avec à son bras, Brittany, la blonde l'enlaça et lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant de voir la latina et de s'approcher d'elle en souriant. Santana fulminait littéralement, elle sentait Snixx, son double maléfique, prendre le contrôle. Elle ne fit pas attention aux paroles de la blonde et se rua sur Sam.

« Hé toi et bouche de mérou, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Brit ?

- Je l'ai aidé, elle s'était enfermé dans un placard.

- Je croyais qu'un génie s'y était caché, comme ça j'aurais pu faire 3 vœux, affirma Brittany visiblement déçu.

- Bien sure, Sean Connery, et tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant pour hier soir ? Je t'ai entendu avec Mercedes. Te fout pas de moi sinon je vais t'agrandir encore plus ta bouche pour que tu puisse te cacher dedans.

- Mais non, j'ai pas vraiment trompé Mercedes, c'est un malentendu, bon je vais t'expliquer. Alors voilà, hier soir...


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite ! Désolé pour le retard, problème informatique. Le chapitre est un peu court mais je me rattraperai demain promis !

**Chapitre 3**

La veille : Mercedes était contente de ses vacances en compagnie de Sam, ils avaient prévenu leurs amis du Glee Club qu'ils étaient ensemble seulement vers la fin, pour profiter au maximum. Sam s'était comporté comme le petit-ami idéal: gentil, galant, romantique... Il avait totalement conquis la diva. Mercedes avait donc décidé de lui faire une surprise en allant chez lui pour le remercier de ce merveilleux été. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit, elle avait pourtant vu de la lumière dans la chambre du blondinet. Elle décida d'entrer et se dirigea directement à l'étage ayant remarqué que la voiture des parents n'était pas là. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prévenir; toute souriante, puis son sourire se figea d'un coup devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux : Sam, visiblement saoul, à moitié nu dans son lit avec à ses cotés, l'irlandais qui était arrivé pendant l'été, le correspondant de Brittany, saoul lui aussi et qui caressait les cheveux du blond.

C'est Sam qui remarqua en premier la présence de sa petite-amie, il s'écarta de Rory et sortit du lit laissant apparaître son caleçon Bob l'Éponge, il rougit de honte puis courut après Mercedes qui était parti en trombe. Mais contrairement à lui, elle était sobre et donc ne se prenait pas tous les obstacles sur le passage, il arriva dehors, entendit la voiture partir. _Je lui expliquerai demain_ pensa-t-il et il rentra, se prenant la porte d'entrée au passage.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais avec Rory dans ton lit ? Demanda Santana, T'as toujours rêvé de te taper un leprechaun ou quoi ?

- Non; c'est pas ça. En faite, il est venu me voir pour que je lui donne des conseils avec les filles, on a discuté et bu aussi, peut être un peu trop... Donc quand Mercedes a débarqué, j'étais en train de lui expliquer que les filles aimaient bien qu'on leur caresse les cheveux, il a voulu essayer et l'alcool aidant, je me suis laissé faire. »

Santana se mit à rire devant la vision de Sam et Rory en train de se tripoter dans un lit, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter .

« Arrête ! C'est pas drôle, c'est même plutôt gênant en faite, rougit Sam.

- Ça c'est sure que c'est gênant; dit une voix derrière eux.

- Mercedes ! Tu as tout entendu ? Demanda Sam.

- Oui tout. Je crois que tu devrais arrêter l'alcool, surtout en compagnie d'autres mecs...

- Promis ! S'exclama-t-il avec tellement d'ardeur que Mercedes ne put contenir un sourire, Tu me pardonnes ?

- A une condition, que tu me brules ton horribles caleçon ! » Sam sourit et prit la main de la jeune femme. Le reste du groupe arriva et l'incompréhension se lu sur leurs visages quand ils virent le blond et la diva marchant main dans la main.

« Euh on m'explique là ? Dit Puck

- Alors moi j'ai rien compris, constata Brittany les yeux remplit de confusion, Sam et Rory ont couché avec Bob L'Éponge ? » Santana pouffa et reprit « Oh c'est une drôle d'histoire » Et elle leur raconta ce que Sam venait de lui expliquer.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la suite, j'essaye d'être rapide ! Cette série m'inspire vraiment ! Bonne lecture !

**Chap 4**

Après cette journée éprouvante, Puck proposa à Quinn de la ramener. Celle ci accepta à la grande surprise de l'adolescent. Le trajet se fit en silence, seule la radio résonnait en fond sonore. Ils étaient tout les deux perdus dans leurs pensées, comme un signe, une chanson s'éleva dans la voiture, Puck la reconnut, monta le son et commenca à la chanter, comme il l'avait fait 2 an auparavant : c'était Beth de Kiss

Quand la chanson fut fini, ils se regardèrent, des larmes brillait dans les yeux de Quinn

« Tu crois que Shelby nous laissera la voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas... J'espère.

- Tu penses qu'elle ressemble à quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, elle doit avoir grandi.

- Je pense que si elle nous ressemble, alors elle doit être super canon ! » Quinn sourit à cette remarque, Puck pouvait être tellement réconfortant quand il voulait. Elle se mit à l'observer tandis qu'il conduisait. Elle se surpris à se demander si elle aimé le garçon à coté d'elle. L'avait-elle déjà aimé ? Elle n'en savait rien, la seule chose qui était sure, c'est qu'il était le père de sa fille, et cela les lier d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quinn était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'elle sursauta quand Puck lui toucha le bras. Ils étaient arrivés chez la blonde, elle regarda sa grande maison, vide, sa mère ne serait pas là et son père était parti depuis leur séparation. Elle tourna son regard vers Puck et se dit qu'amoureuse ou pas, elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule ce soir. Elle déposa donc un baiser sur les lèvres de Puck qui y répondit tendrement. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena chez elle, sans qu'il n'y oppose aucune résistance.

Kurt, quand à lui, retrouva son petit-ami Warbler au Breadstix, il esquissa un sourire à la vue de ce dernier. En effet, le leader des Warblers portait un tee-shirt rayé bleu et blanc, un pantalon turquoise et un de ses célèbre noeuds papillon, blanc à pois noir.

Kurt fondait littéralement devant ce spectacle, il s'approche et prit place en face de Blaine.

« Hello beau-gosse, ça va ? Sussura Kurt, ce qui fit rire Blaine.

- Oui et toi, ta journée ?

- Oh je ne te raconte pas ! On a eu une journée de folie au lycée ! C'est ce que j'appelle une journée haute en couleur... » Blaine ne put s'empecher de sourire, son copain était parti dans la description de sa journée, rien ne pouvait l'arreter. Il posa son menton sur ses mains et observa l'homme qu'il aimait tout en l'écoutant. Il aurait tout le temps pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. _Hé oui Mc Kinsley, Blaine Anderson se promènera dans tes couloirs demain ! _

Il prit la main de Kurt, ce qui coupa pendant 5 secondes ses paroles puis il reprit son récit avec encore plus d'ardeur. Blaine pensa qu'il était heureux, qu'il était amoureux.

Ce même soir, Shelby rentra dans son nouvel appartement, pas trop loin du lycée, pas très spacieux mais comfortable. Elle posa Beth dans son aire de jeux et se servit un verre d'eau. Tout était arrivée trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il y a à peine 2 jours, elle était encore chez elle, à New-York quand un appel lui proposant de revenir dans l'Ohio la bouleversa, Mr Motta voulait qu'elle vienne créer une nouvelle choral à Mc Kinsley où sa fille serait mise en valeur. Elle avait tout d'abord refuser, sachant pertinement les conséquences de son retour, mais l'homme lui avait promis une somme d'argent considérable, pour peu d'heure de cours. Elle avait des problèmes d'argent et cet inconnu lui resolvait ses problèmes financiers et lui laissait plus de temps pour s'occuper de sa fille. Elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas refuser, en plus cela pourrait lui permettre de renouer le contact avec sa fille, Rachel, et peut-être pourrait elle aussi laisser une place dans sa vie pour les parents biologiques de Beth. C'est donc comme cela qu'elle se retrouvait accoudé à sa table, un verre d'eau à la main et des décisions à prendre pour le futur.

**Fini ! J'espere que ça vous plait, suite demain ou ce soir, je verrais, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à me faire des suggestions ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews ! Vous avez vu, rien que pour votre plaisir, je met un chapitre par jour ! (Bon j'avoue pour mon plaisir aussi ;) ) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait une semaine que Shelby était revenue à Mc Kinley et ce la faisait une semaine qu'elle évitait les élèves du Glee-Club. Elle se consacrait entièrement à sa chorale, composée de Sugar et des cheerios, venue à la demande de Sue. Elle cherchait un nom original pour le groupe. Soudain elle sut: « Les Troubletones », voilà, c'était le nom parfait, elle était impatiente de l'annoncer à ses élèves. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver des chansons pour les communales, des chansons pour battre les New Direction, elle était embarrassée d'être en compétition avec le groupe de Will mais son instinct de compétitrice était plus fort, elle ne leur fera pas de cadeaux.

Cette pensée lui fit ressurgir trois visages, trois étudiants qui devaient attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas, qu'elle aille les voir. _Pas aujourd'hui _pensa-t-elle, elle ne sentait pas encore assez forte. Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie, réconfortée à l'idée de voir sa Beth, sa petite fille pleine de joie et de vie.

Rachel stoppa net quand elle vie la chevelure brune de sa mère dans le couloir, elle poussa la première porte venue et entra dans la pièce. Elle referma vite la porte et pria pour que Shelby ne l'ai pas vu. Elle soupira, elle avait encore réussi à éviter la confrontation et cela depuis la rentrée; Malgré les paroles de Quinn, elle n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Elle écouta les pas s'éloignait, se laissa glisser par terre et souffla.

Elle leva les yeux et fut surprise, Blaine se trouvait devant elle. Il discutait avec un autre garçon qui portait l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy. Elle ne le connaissait pas, il était plus grand que Blaine, son air était suffisant mais il avait un beau sourire charmeur. Le jeune homme regardait le copain de Kurt avec envie et celui-ci repoussait ses avances tant bien que mal. Rachel décida d'intervenir en pensant _Kurt c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi_. Elle se mit donc à tousser assez bruyamment, Blaine se tourna vers elle avec un regard emplit de gène et de soulagement.

« Oh Rachel ! Ça va ? Je te présente Sebastian, il est arrivé cette année à Dalton et il est là parce que...

- Je voulais lui demander des conseils, coupa Sebastian, Rachel Berry je présume, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Sebastian Smythe, futur leader des Warblers, enfin je l'espère. » Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra et la trouva douce, cela ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de la serrer plus fort qu'il ne le fallait.

« Oh Blaine, au faite, Kurt te cherches partout et ça à l'air d'être urgent » Elle lança un de ses magnifiques sourires au Warbler qui lui répondit avec un regard haineux. Blaine ne se fit pas prier et partit en courant, sans oublier de remercier Rachel du regard, il marmonna un au revoir et sortit. Sebastian la détailla de haut en bas puis sortit à son tour d'un pas nonchalant, arrivé à la porte il se retourna et lança un sourire de satisfaction à la brune. Rachel, déboussolé s'assit quelques minutes puis sortit elle aussi en pensant que très bientôt elle aurait une conversation avec l'ancien Warbler.

Pendant ce temps là, Kurt avoua à Mercedes son ambition de devenir président des élèves, Mercedes le félicita et lui dit qu'il pouvait compter sur son vote.

« Je pense que tu as des chances de gagner, dit elle en souriant.

- Je l'espère, en plus comme ça je ferais d'une pierre deux coups, d'un coté ça me feras un plus sur mon dossier scolaire pour entrer à NYADA et de l'autre, ça me permettra peut-être de faire changer les mentalités.

- Bah j'espère que tu as ton pantalon bien accroché petit gay, dit une voix derrière eux.

- Et pourquoi donc Santana ? Demanda Kurt

- Car Brittany à décider de se présenter aussi et elle va te bouffer !

- C'est vrai Brit ? dit Mercedes

- Oui , répondit la blonde, j'en ai marre qu'il n'y ai que des garçons comme président. Et la légalité dans tout ça, continua-t-elle très sérieusement.

- L'égalité Brit, rectifia la latina en souriant, bon c'est pas tout mais faut qu'on y aille. » Santana prit Brittany par le bras et l'emmena laissant Kurt et Mercedes en plan.

« Je suis perdu... » Dit Kurt, la mine déconfite. Mercedes le pris par le bras et l'emmena vers la salle du Glee-Club.

**Voila, la suite demain, au plus tard ! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres de plus en plus long ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Allez aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur généreuse ! 2ème chapitre de la journée, faudra pas vous habituez par contre ^^ Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! C'est toujours constructif !**

**Chapitre 6**

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle de chant, attendant que Mr Shue prennent la parole.

« Alors, voilà, je sais qu'en ce moment, tous n'est pas simple, mais il faut rester concentré sur les communales qui arrivent vite ! Alors pour cette semaine, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez par binome et que vous chantiez ce que vous ressentez en ce moment.

- Pourquoi en binome ? Demanda Artie.

- Car comme ça vous aurez quelqu'un sur qui comptez pendant votre prestation, alors bonne chance et surprenez moi !

- C'est quoi un binome ? Murmura Brittany à l'oreille de Santana.

- C'est un groupe de deux personnes Brit, répondit gentiment la latina

- Ah un peu comme un couple alors, son visage s'éclaira, un peu comme nous ?

- Oui, voilà, c'est un peu comme nous, Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, on se retrouve se soir ? Il faut qu'on répète pour notre binome et qu'on prépare ta campagne, Mme la présidente !

- Ouiiii, la blonde prit la main de son amie, tu viens chez moi ? Pour manger ? » Santana enleva doucement sa main et acquiesca. Elles partirent le petit doigt lié. Blaine se pencha vers son petit-ami :

« Elles sont tellement mignonne ensemble, tu trouves pas ?

- Oui, mais j'ai peur pour elles, Santana n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'afficher et cela risque de faire très mal à Brittany.

- Elles savent que tout le monde est au courant pour leur relation ? Demanda Mercedes, prenant part à la conversation.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Quinn, elles ont l'impression d'être les personnes les plus discrètes du monde !

- De quoi vous parlez ? Santana et Brittany sont ensemble ?

- Rachel tu es vraiment à la ramasse, attends ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Répondit Puck » Le Glee Club se dispersa après cette dernière remarque. Tous avaient déjà en tête le devoir de la semaine.

Le soir, Santana prépara ses affaires, c'était leur première vraie soirée ensemble depuis la rentrée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement à l'idée de passer toute la nuit avec son amie, _ma petite-amie _pensa-t-elle, elle ressentit soudain un petit malaise. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, la blonde voudrait l'annoncer, mais elle n'était pas encore prête, elle avait trop peur, Santana Lopez avait peur ! Elle chassa ses pensées, retrouva son sourire, salua ses parents et alla retrouver la fille qu'elle aimait.

Brittany attendait Santana avec impatience, elle était assise dans le canapé à coté de Lord Tubbington. Ses parents étaient parties, tant mieux, comme ça elles auraient la maison pour elles toutes seules. Ce que lui avait dit Santana au Glee Club lui avait vraiment fait plaisir, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elle n'était pas si bête, elle avait remarquer que la latina avait retiré sa main, avec une infini de douceur certes, mais elle savait que Santana avait du mal avec leur relation, qu'elle avait peur, cela Brittany, ne le comprenait pas, son amie ne pouvait pas avoir peur, c'était Santana quand même, la fille qui venait pendant les orages pour rassurer la blonde, la fille qui vérifiait la chambre, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de monstre, la fille qui la défendait quand quelqu'un osait traiter la blonde d'idiote. Santana n'avait peur de rien ! C'était sa super-héroine !

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une porte qui s'ouvrait, elle sourit et alla se jeter sur la nouvelle arrivée. Santana, accueilla la blonde dans ses bras et la serra avec tant d'amour qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait tenu pendant tout ce temps. « Bon Mme la présidente, on se met au travail ? On commence par quoi, la chanson ou ta campagne ?

- Et si on faisait une chanson pour ma campagne ? Run the World de Beyoncé, tu pourrais chanter avec moi !

- Tu es un génie Brit » La blonde rougit devant ce compliment, il n'y avait que Santana qui lui disait qu'elle était un génie, elle murmura un « merci ». La latina se mit à rire devant le rougissement de son amie, elle s'approcha, lui prit le menton, se perdit dans ses yeux bleus et l'embrassa tendrement. Brit répondit au baiser avec plus de passion. Elles se regardèrent en souriant et montèrent dans la chambre où elles passèrent la nuit, unies jusqu'au matin.

Dix minutes, cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était devant la porte sans oser frapper. Elle avait trouver l'adresse de Shelby avec une facilité déconcertante. Quinn avait attendu que ce soit la femme qui la contacte mais comme elle ne semblait pas motivée, Fabray se devait d'agir, mais là elle était totalement pétrifié. Elle se figea quand elle sentit une main sur son bras, elle se retourna

« Ra..Rachel ?

- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, dit la brune en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Assez pour voir que tu as autant peur que moi de l'affronter...

- Au moins je ne suis plus seule. » Quinn sentit la main de Rachel prendre la sienne, elles n'avaient été aussi proches depuis leur discussion dans les toilettes. Soudain, quelqu'un approcha derrière, une main prit les mains enlacés des jeunes filles. C'était Puck, il était passé devant chez Quinn et n'avait vu personne, il se doutait qu'elle serait là, par contre la présence de Rachel l'avait surpris, leurs mains jointent encore plus, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il avait une affection particulière pour ces deux adolescentes.

« Bon on rentre ? Autrement je sens que je vais vous proposer un plan à trois ! » Elles se regardèrent, rirent et enlacèrent Puck. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils firent les derniers pas qui menaient à la porte, Puckerman décida de prendre les choses en main et frappa. Ils attendirent à peine quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Shelby avec Beth dans ses bras. Elle regarda les trois jeunes devant elle, et se dit que pour avoir eu le courage de venir, ils avaient du murir. Elle leur ouvrit donc la porte et les invita à rentrer. Ce fut une soirée agréable, Puck et Quinn firent connaissance avec Beth qui semblait contente d'avoir tant d'attention, Rachel discuta avec sa mère et décida de lui laisser une seconde chance, elle joua aussi avec sa « petite-soeur ». Quand Shelby alla chercher à boire dans la cuisine, elle contempla la scène et se dit qu'ils feraient une belle famille...


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite ! J'espere que vous aimerez ! En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer plein, ça me motive pour la journée ;) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**

Mike et Tina venaient de finir leur prestation, les autres les applaudirent, surpris par la voix du jeune asiatique, il ne chantait pas si mal que ça. Sam et Mercedes chantèrent une chanson d'amour mielleuse, ce qui fit grimacer Santana

« J'ai l'impression d'être chez les bisounours » lança-t-elle ironique. Le couple la regarda mais ne fit pas de commentaire s'asseyant à leur place. Ce fut le tour des deux cheerleaders de chanter, elles chantèrent Run the World et finirent dans le gymnase comme prévu, Santana avait tweeté ce flashmob.

« C'était bien interprété les filles mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé, on ne sait pas ce que vous ressentez, commença Mr Shue

- De toute façon c'est pas vos affaires ce que je ressens ! S'enerva Santana

- Quand arreteras tu de te cacher Santana ? On sait tous que tu aimes Brittany ! Dit Finn » A ce moment là, Quinn eut une soudaine envie de frapper Finn, Mercedes et Kurt arreterent de respirer, attendant la réaction de la latina. Celle ci ne se fit pas attendre, elle avança droit sur Finn et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ecoute moi bien Hudson ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ne pas t'étouffer sous ta graisse au mieux de me dire des choses débiles ! Elle se détourna de Finn, J'ai votre attention ? Alors je ne suis pas lesbienne ! Vous m'entendez ? Brittany et moi on est juste AMIE ! » Elle avait crié le dernier mot et était parti en trombe de la salle. Tous regardaient Finn avec un air haineux, Rachel essaya de le défendre mais sans vraiment d'entrain, elle trouvait que son petit-ami ne s'était pas comporté de façon intelligente. Elle le laissa donc et alla voir Brittany qui était en train de pleurer sur sa chaise. Elle l'entoura de ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots de réconforts. La blonde commençait à se calmer, elle se leva et partit, marmonnant avoir besoin d'être seule.

« T'es fier de toi Finn ? Tu as tout gagné, dit Quinn d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Ca t'arrives de réfléchir mec ? Continua Puck.

- Je voulais pas... Repondit Finn d'un ton de petit garçon.

- Bon de toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait, allez Finn vient, avant que tu refasses une gaffe. » Rachel prit la main du jeune homme et l'emmena en dehors de la salle.

Brittany était tellement triste ! Elle était... Elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle était entré dans la première pièce venue. Elle s'était ensuite mis en boule dans un coin et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle aimerait que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, que Santana n'ai jamais prononcé ses paroles qui avait transpercé la cheerleader. Pensait-elle ce qu'elle avait dit, Brit n'en avait aucune idée, elles étaient tellement bien ensemble la nuit dernière, San lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'avait cru comme elle croyait tout ce que disait la latina, mais là, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait juste mal, horriblement mal. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, Lord Tubbington lui dirait ce qu'il faudra faire, il a toujours réponse à tout. Elle se leva et quitta le lycée sans même voir la voiture de son amie passer devant elle.

Santana était en colère ! Contre Finn, ce géant bête comme ses pieds mais aussi et surtout contre elle. Elle avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Brittany avant de partir et cela lui avait déchirer le coeur. Elle avait réagi impulsivement, sans réfléchir et elle le regrettait, elle aurait pu nuancer ses propos, feindre d'ignorer la remarque mais non ! Son sang n'avait fais qu'un tour et elle avait dit ses horribles choses qu'elle ne pensait pas, une larme de rage coula sur sa joue et elle accélera, se maudissant encore et encore. Pourrait-elle arranger les choses avec la blonde ? Repasser des nuits à ses cotés ? Peut-être, mais le méritait-elle ? C'est sur cette question qu'elle passa sa soirée, sa nuit et plus de temps encore.

Rory était le seul à ne pas avoir participé à la conversation sur la remarque de Finn, car d'un, il admirait Finn Hudson, et de deux, cela lui laissait le champ libre pour conquérir Brittany. Il était tombé desespérement amoureux de la jeune blonde depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'Ohio. C'était la seule avec Finn et Sam qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, les autres l'ignoraient. Il se dirigea donc chez Brittany, d'un pas tranquille et assuré, mais à la porte de chez la jeune femme, il vit une autre blonde, Quinn, qui entra. _Ce n'est pas grave_ pensa-t-il, _j'aurais ma chance plus tard._ Il rentra à son appartement, une surprise l'attendait chez lui, sa soeur débarquait ! Il la serra dans ses bras.

Blaine, après avoir raccompagner Kurt chez lui, décida de marcher pour réfléchir. Il pensa d'abord à Sebastian, le garçon ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais il aimait trop Kurt pour lui faire du mal, il faudrait qu'il confronte le nouveau Warbler, lui dire d'arreter de le draguer, il demanderait de l'aide à Rachel, depuis la dernière fois, il savait qu'elle l'aiderait.

Maintenant, il pensait à Santana et Brittany. Ces deux là étaitent faite pour être ensemble, c'était évident. Il comprenait la peur de Santana, il était passé par là, lui aussi. Il commençait à connaître le caractère de la latina et il avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, il pris une décision : Il aiderait les deux jeunes filles. Dès demain, il irait voir Santana, il esperait qu'elle accepterait son aide.

Quinn entra chez Brittany et monta directement vers la chambre de son amie. La scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux la peina, la blonde tellement pétillante et pleine de joie d'habitude était recroquevillé sur elle-même, les yeux rouges et on sentait une grande douleur dans ses yeux. Quinn s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras.

« San ? Fit Brittany avec une voix où l'espoir perçait.

- Non Brit, c'est moi, Quinn, ça va ? Tu sais San ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit.

- Alors pourquoi elle l'a dit ? Et sur ce ton là ? Elle a honte de moi, elle doit me trouver trop bête.

- Mais non Brit, tu sais qu'elle t'aimes plus que tout au monde, c'est juste qu'elle a peur, peur de perdre sa famille, sa réputation. Demain tout s'arrangera, vous vous expliquerez et elle te dira a quel point elle tient à toi. J'en suis sure.

- Merci Quinn, Brittany sourit, J'espere que tu as raison. » Quinn resta toute la nuit, elle n'arriva pas à dormir, réveillé par les cauchemards de Brittany.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors c'est un petit chapitre, j'en suis désolé, mais je l'aime bien quand même, on voit le point de vue de tout le monde ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer et merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires et qui m'ajoute dans leurs alertes ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

[ Je suis désolé ]

Brittany, lisait et relisait le sms que Santana lui avait envoyé ce matin sans comprendre. Au début, elle pensait que c'était pour s'excuser d'hier mais la latina l'avait évité tout la matinée sans même la regarder. Elle était perdue, déboussolée et triste.

Will regardait ses élèves devant lui, ils avaient grandi, ils étaient presque adultes. Il les considérait comme sa famille. Il remarqua une chaise vide, et demanda : « Où est Santana ? » Les élèves se regardèrent, personne ne savait.

Shelby était surprise de voir Santana dans son bureau.

« Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Je veux rejoindre votre chorale ! » Son ton était dur, Shelby hocha la tête, la cheerleader partit.

Sue était passé devant la salle du Glee Club et avait entendu que sa co-capitaine n'était pas allé dans ce minable club aujourd'hui. La journée commençait bien, un sourire apparut sur son visage, elle bouscula quelques élèves sur son passage et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Rory était content, Santana n'était pas venue, et elle ignorait Brittany. Il avait le champ libre. C'était une bonne semaine, en plus sa soeur allait s'inscrire dans cette école, il la présenterait au Glee-Club demain. Peut-être que les autres allaient mieux le considérait comme il amenait une remplaçante.

Blaine n'aimait pas l'air satisfait de Rory, il avait remarqué que l'irlandais en pincer pour Brittany et se doutait qu'il allait profiter de la situation. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite ! Il décida de rester auprès de la blonde aujourd'hui, au cas où...

Kurt sentait que son petit-ami était concentré sur quelque chose. Il l'avait vu regarder Rory d'un air pensif et savait qu'il allait agir. Il se doutait que Blaine voulait sauver le couple de cheerleader, il le connaissait trop bien. Il l'aiderait, il aimait bien Brittany et voir la blonde si dépitée lui faisait mal au coeur. Il aimait bien Santana aussi, il l'admirait, mais ça il ne l'avouerait à personne.

Rachel remarqua la mine fatiguée de Quinn et s'assit à coté de l'ex-cheerleader. La blonde la remercia du regard. La brune était contente d'être amie avec Quinn, et c'était réciproque. Quinn se sentait un peu mal d'avoir été aussi méchante avec la chanteuse auparavant, mais Rachel lui avait pardonné. Elle décida qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas gacher cette nouvelle amitié.

Finn ne savait quoi penser de la nouvelle amitié entre sa petite-amie et son ex petite-amie. Il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre Rachel et cela lui faisait peur. C'était la seule qui croyait en lui, sans elle, il ne serait plus le leader du Glee-Club, car lui savait que le vrai leader, c'était la petite brune à la voix extraordinaire.

Puck ne pensait qu'à Beth, elle était tellement parfaite, il n'arretait pas de regarder sa photo sur son portable. Il était en totale admiration devant sa fille. Il sourit, qui aurait penser que Noah Puckerman serait un papa gateaux.

Mercedes et Sam se sentaient coupable, ils étaient genés d'être heureux alors que tous leurs amis semblaient pertubaient. Sam remarqua l'air heureux de Rory et fut surpris, il irait discuter avec le jeune irlandais après les cours.

Artie ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un coté, il hésitait à retenter sa chance avec Brittany, d'un autre coté, il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment et que son coeur était entièrement pour son amie. Il décida de laissait tomber pour Brittany et de viser une autre fille, plus accessible.

Mike était pertubé lui aussi, il avait eu un A- en chimie. Un F asiatique ! Son père allait le tuer. Il lui demanderait surement d'arreter la danse. Il était dépité, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Tina savait, tina savait toujours. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Que ferait-il sans elle ?

Santana était parti à l'auditorium, elle avait besoin de chanter, de sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle vérifia que la salle était vide, s'installa au milieu de la scène et chanta comme si sa vie en dépendait. A la fin de sa prestation, elle entendit quelqu'un applaudir, elle espera et redouta que ce soit Brittany, mais non. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, et sa présence ici la surprenait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait faire ici ? A l'écouter ? Ils n'étaient pas amis.

**Alors qui attends Santana ? Le prochain chapitre est plus long ! Et ça commencera à bouger un peu ! Nouveau chapitre demain ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila la suite, un peu plus long que le chapitre précedent ! Encore merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs alertes et à ceux qui laissent des commentaires ! J'espere que ma fic sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9**

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Anderson ? Demanda Santana, agressive

- T'aider tout simplement, pour que tu ne fasses pas la plus grosse connerie de ta vie !

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide, je sais très bien ce que je fais ! Et je vais bien !

- Toi, peut-être mais Brittany, elle, ne vas pas bien ! Si tu tiens un minimum à elle, même rien qu'en amie, vas la voir ! Explique toi avec elle, bon sang ! Personne ne te juges au Glee-Club Santana, tu pourrais être avec elle !

- La ferme ! » Elle avait crié, elle partit, claquant la porte rageusement, les paroles de Blaine lui avait fais mal, très mal, elle décida que le reste de ses cours n'étaient pas important et alla faire un tour, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle passa à son casier et vit une petite enveloppe, elle ouvrit et vu un petit mot _Si tu as besoin_. Suivi d'un numéro de portable. C'était signé Blaine. Pourquoi voulait-il l'aider, elle n'avais jamais été agréable avec lui, avec personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs, à part Brittany... Repenser à la blonde lui fit mal au coeur, elle chiffona le papier, le fouura dans sa poche et partit du lycée.

« Rory ! Rory ! Sam courrait derrière l'irlandais.

- Oui, Sam ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh tu as l'air heureux ces temps ci ? De bonnes nouvelles ?

- Assez, ma soeur est chez moi et elle va s'inscrire à Mc Kinley !

- Ah okay, cool ! Et il n'y a rien d'autre ?

- Je sens que je vais avoir une petite copine aussi, mais chut ! C'est un secret. Au fait tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

- Avec Brittany ? Rory hocha vivement la tête, Je ne sais pas mec. Là ce serait pas cool, elle est dans un état de faiblesse, ce serait profiter. Et puis elle aime Santana !

- Tant pis, je me débrouillerais seul. Et puis Santana ne sera plus un problème. » Et il laissa Sam, il rentra chez lui le sourire au lèvre, confiant. Sam le regarda partir, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Brittany ! Attends moi !

- Oh Kurt, dit-elle d'une voix triste, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ce soir avec Rachel, Quinn, Tina et Mercedes, on fait une soirée et tu viens avec nous !

- Oh je n'ai pas envie, tu sais et puis imagine San passe chez moi et je n'y suis pas...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Brit ! 20H chez Rachel ! Et si tu ne viens pas, je viendrais te chercher sur mon crapaud magique ! » Brittany ria à l'allusion de Kurt. Elle n'avait pas ri, ni souri depuis hier. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et si San voulait la contacter elle aurait son portable.

Kurt rejoignit Blaine, d'un regard il lui dit que c'était bon, Brit ne serait pas toute seule ce soir. Blaine soupira de soulagement, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Rory, mais laissait l'irlandais profiter de la situation ne lui semblait pas juste. Il embrassa Kurt et se lança à la recherche de Rachel Berry, il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux. Kurt regarda son copain partir rapidement, Blaine était bizarre ces temps-ci. Il secoua la tête, il était parano, il vivait le parfaite amour tous les deux, il repensa à Rory, ce garçon ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il partit soucieux.

Rachel était avec Quinn, elle discutait sur ce qu'avait dit Blaine, ils avaient décidé de l'appeler le plan « Brittana ». Rachel avait donc proposer aux filles et à Kurt une soirée pyjama pour ne pas laisser Brittany, seule chez elle. Tous ceux impliqués dans le plan devait passer chacun leur tour du temps avec la blonde pour ne pas la laisser seule, ils avaient tous peur que Rory ne s'approche trop.

« On en fait peut-être un peu trop à propos de Rory ? Commença Quinn

- Je ne sais pas, tu as vu l'air joyeux qu'il avait aujourd'hui ? Toute personne sensible ne peut pas être joyeux en voyant Brittany dans cet état...

- C'est vrai, concéda la blonde, ça me fait vraiment de la peine de la voir comme ça, surtout que ça crève les yeux que Santana l'aime. Si Blaine n'arrive pas à lui parler, j'irais.

- Je me proposerais bien d'y aller, mais je risquerais d'être enterré vivante dans son jardin... Ou alors découpé en morceaux. » Elles rirent un peu et se détendirent. Il fallait préparait la soirée, elles partaient quand une voix masculine les arrêta.

« Hé Rachel, appela Finn, il était accompagné de Puck, Ca te dit qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ce soir? Ça fait longtemps.

- Oh Finn je suis désolé mais ce soir j'ai prévu une soirée pyjama entre fille chez moi, peut-être plus tard...

- Ouais... Okay... Demain soir... alors ? On sentait de la tristesse dans sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas encore Finn, j'ai pleins de chose à faire, avant la fin de la semaine promis. » Elle l'embrassa vite fait et commença à partir quand Finn l'attrapa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quinn tourna la tête et Puck semblait absorbait par l'ex-cheerleader.

« Je t'aime Rachel, à demain.

- Euh, oui moi aussi » Elle était toute déboussolée par le geste de Finn. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait comme ça. Elle partit, oubliant qu'elle devait rentrer avec Quinn et laissa celle-ci avec Puck.

« J'imagine que tu es de la soirée ? Fit Puck avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Non je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu passer la soirée ensemble... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- C'est dommage que je sois déjà prise alors, lança-t-elle ironique.

- Au fait depuis quand tu es devenue amie avec Rachel ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je trouve ça bizarre, sachant que tu l'as martyrisé pendant deux ans.

- J'ai grandi ! Et j'ai appris à la connaître, et enfin ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je suis amie avec qui je veux. Et Rachel peut être agréable quand elle veux !

- C'est bon t'enerves pas, c'était pas méchant. Au fait Shelby veut bien qu'on garde Beth de temps en temps, je compte sur toi !

- Sans problème » Elle s'était radoucie au nom de Beth. Elle fit un baiser sur la joue de Puck et partit. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape Rachel, elle lui avait promis de l'aider pour la préparation de la soirée.

**Voili, voilou, la suite demain ! Avec la petite soirée des filles et une surprise de taille !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hé hé voila la suite ! J'aurais peut-être du vous dire que la surprise n'était pas une surprise positive ! Mais ça c'est à vous de le découvrir ! Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui m'ont ajouté en hisoire favorite ! Je vous aime ! **

**Chapitre 10**

Comme les filles avaient prévu une soirée entre elles, les garçons voulurent en faire autant. Ils s'étaient donc donner rendez-vous chez Puckerman vers 20 h. Seuls Rory et Mike ne vinrent pas, Rory avait autre chose à faire et Mike était privé de sortie suite à sa mauvaise note en chimie. Quand ils furent tous réunis, la conversation tourna vite sur les filles, Blaine soupira et tous rigolèrent et le taquinèrent mais ils continuèrent néanmoins leur discussion.

« Alors Sam, commença Puck, ca se passe comment avec Mercedes ?

- C'est cool ! Bon elle fait un caprice de temps en temps mais autrement elle est géniale. Je suis amoureux les mecs ! Tous aplaudirent.

- Et toi Finny, avec Berry ?

- Oh ça va comme ci comme ça..., répondit l'interressé sans entrain.

- Oh y'a de l'eau dans le gaz mon pote ? Demanda Puckerman

- Bah en faite, j'en sais trop rien, je la sens distante en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de la perdre et cela depuis la rentrée...

- Mais attends, elle était folle de toi pourtant ! Elle a quand même quitté St James et fait foirer les nationales pour tes beaux yeux ! Déclara Artie.

- Ouais à ce moment là, elle m'aimait, enfin je l'espere, mais là c'est plus comme avant. T'en penses quoi Blaine ? » Celui-ci fit une grimace, il pensait s'être fait assez petit pour éviter la question mais apparement c'était loupé. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas, il ne voulait pas faire de la peine au quaterback. Il sentit son téléphone qui vibrait et regarda le message. Son coeur se mit à battre très fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit en courant. Les trois garçons resterent surpris pendant cinq minutes et Finn relança la conversation.

« En faite, j'ai l'impression que Rachel me délaisse pour Quinn, elles sont quasiment toujours collées l'une à l'autre depuis la rentrée. Quand je pense qu'avant elles ne pouvaient pas se voir avant...

- Ouais c'est bizarre, commenta Sam, vous pensez qu'elles pourraient être ensem... Enfin vous voyez quoi !

- Aucune chance ! Elles se sont juste rapproché avec l'histoire de Shelby, mais je suis sure que Quinn est à fond sur moi ! Dit Puck avec assurance.

- Euh, sans vouloir te contrarier mec, tu pensais que Santana était à fond sur toi ! Se moqua le blond

- Hé grande bouche, me cherches pas ! Elle était plus que convaincante et je pense que tu peux en témoigner ! En parlant de Santana, vous trouvez pas que l'irlandais louche un peu trop sur Brittany, si j'étais lui, je m'approcherais pas trop, car même avec sa scène, si quelqu'un s'approche de sa copine, San lui feras regretter d'être né. » Tous refléchirent à la remarque de Puck, et Sam se rappela le regard de celui-ci plus tôt dans la journée, son mauvais pressentiment n'était pas passé et continuait à le ronger. Il regarda ses amis et ils surent que cela ne devait pas arriver, ils auraient une conversation avec le jeune irlandias dès le lendemain...

La sonnette retentit et Rachel alla ouvrir, c'était Brittany; elle affichait un petit sourire mais on voyait bien que le coeur n'y était pas. La brune la prit par le bras et la fit rentrer. Tous étaient déjà arrivé et attendaient la blonde avec impatience. Dès qu'ils la virent, tous vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras. Elle était contente d'être ici finalement, entourée de ses amis et elle décida d'en profiter.

« Alors on fait quoi ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Un film ! Un film ! Kurt sautillait sur place

- Je suis d'accord pour un film, dit Quinn calmement.

- Alors j'ai Saw, West Side Story, Chantons sous la pluie, Titanic et Bodyguard. Que des grands classiques, dit Rachel fièrement.

- Saw ! Chantons sous la pluie ! Bodyguard ! Titanic ! » Tous s'exclamèrent en même temps et ils rirent de bon coeur. Ce fut le film d'horreur qui gagna à la fin du débat, gràce entre autre à l'avis de Brittany. Ils s'installèrent devant la télé, Kurt et Mercedes sur des coussins à même le sol, Tina et Brittany sur le grand canapé. Il ne restait plus qu'un fauteuil une place, Quinn et Rachel se regardèrent et comprirent qu'elles devraient partager. On lança donc le film après que Rachel eut ramené des confiseries.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la tension commença à monter dans la pièce. Kurt se rapprocha discrètement de Mercedes et lui prit la main, celle ci s'aggripa à la main de son ami. Tina jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux. Quinn sentit la peur de la brune qui était à moitié sur elle, vu la grandeur du fauteuil, et posa sa main sur la sienne, la chanteuse sursauta puis regarda sa main et celle de son amie enlacé et sourit à Quinn en guise de remerciement. Brittany était la seule à ne pas avoir peur, Santana lui avait expliqué que ce qu'il se passait dans les films d'horreur n'était pas vrai et par conséquence, ce qui n'est pas vrai n'est pas dangereux. Elle se reconcentra sur le film pour éviter de penser à la latina.

Le film était bien avancé, Rachel était maintenant limite agrippée à l'ex-cheerleader, à cause de la peur. La blonde essayait de faire la fière mais elle n'en menait pas large non plus et cela la rassurait de sentir le corp de Rachel sur elle. Même Brittany commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Ils poussèrent tous un cri quand ils virent la porte s'ouvrir sur une ombre inhumaine. Kurt sauta littéralement sur la lumière et la scène qu'ils eurent sous les yeux était des plus surprenantes et des plus inquiétantes. Ce n'était pas une ombre, mais deux, Blaine transportait du mieux qu'il pouvait Santana, à moitié inconsciente, elle était couverte de bleus et du sang coulait provenant de quelques plaies. C'est Brittany qui réagit en première, en allant aider Blaine, elle prit son amie dans ses bras et alla la déposer dans le canapé avec le plus de douceur possible, tous furent ébahis par la force de Brit.

« Bon, vous bougez ou quoi ? Vous voyez pas qu'elle a besoin d'aide ! » S'exclama la blonde, de la colère dans ses yeux bleus. Ils s'executèrent au pas de course sous l'autorité de la cheerleader. Les blessures de la Latina n'était que superficielles mais cela restait quand même effrayant. Dès qu'elle fut panser et ses plaies bien nettoyées, ils se tournèrent vers Blaine, une lueur d'incompréhension dans leurs regards. L'ancien Warbler savait qu'ils voulaient des explications mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider. Il alla donc se poster à coté de la blessée et ils eurent une conversation à voix basse. Personne n'entendait ce qu'ils se racontaient et tous étaient frustrés et pleins de questions. Brittany, elle, était morte d'inquiétude et très en colère, celui ou celle qui a osé faire ça à Santana aura à faire à elle. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Blaine qui pris la parole...

**Mais qui a fait ça à Santana ? Laissez moi vos théories sur le sujet, je suis curieuse de les voir ! La suite samedi matin normalement ou demain soir mais très tard ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Voila la suite ! Alors je risque de poster moins regulièrement car je passe mon Bac Blanc, donc entre les révisions et les épreuves ça va être chaud ! Bonne lecture et bon week-end ! Encore merci pour les reviews !**

**Chapitre 11**

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Blaine qui pris la parole.

« Alors déjà, je sais que j'aurais peut-être du l'emmener à l'hopital mais elle ne le voulait vraiment pas alors j'ai pensé à vous, désolé pour votre soirée. Rachel, est ce qu'on peut la laisser chez toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux ?

- Oui, bien sure...

- Brittany, tu diras à ses parents qu'elle est chez toi, elle ne veut pas qu'ils soient au courant.

- Oui, répondit-elle après avoir vu le regard suppliant de Santana.

- Quinn, puis je te demander de venir ici, pour aider Rachel et Brittany ? J'ai vu que tu te débrouillais bien.

- Evidemment.

- Bon, dernière chose, on évite d'en parler aux autres membres du Glee-Club, ça non plus elle ne le souhaite pas. J'irais voir Shelby, pour lui dire qu'elle est malade et on dira la même chose aux autres s'ils demandent des infos, tout le monde est Okay ? » Tous hochèrent la tête, abasourdi et soulagé par la prise en main de Blaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mercedes et Tina partirent accompagné de Kurt. Blaine alla voir Santana et lui murmura « Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, je te laisse maintenant, tu es entre de bonnes mains » Il regarda Brittany et lança un clin d'oeil à la Latina, celle-ci répondit par un petit sourire qui se crispa sous la douleur. Brittany accourrut aussitôt au chevet de son amie, l'observant avec inquiétude, elle lui prit délicatement la main, ce qui fit frissoner la blessée.

Blaine allait sortir quand Rachel lui attrapa le bras.

« Comment...

- Elle vous le dira si elle le veux, elle a beau être blessée, je ne veux pas subir sa colère quand elle sera rétablit. Prends soin d'elle Rach, on en reparlera demain, et on parlera d'autres choses aussi... » Il partit, et c'est pensif qu'il rentra chez lui, se rappelant cette étrange soirée. Du moment où Santana lui avait envoyé ce message inquiétant, demandant de l'aide, jusqu'à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec cette dernière avant qu'il ne l'emmène chez Rachel, elle avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour cette conversation mais maintenant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Demain serait une grosse journée.

« Je pense qu'on devrait la monter dans mon lit, elle sera mieux installé et surtout mes papas ne la verront pas, je pourrais leurs dire qu'elle a une maladie très contagieuse...

- Bonne idée, mais comment on la monte dans ta chambre ? Demanda Quinn.

- Je peux la porter, fit Brittany.

- Tu es sure Brit ? S'inquieta Rachel » Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Brittany montait les escaliers avec la latina dans ses bras, elle posa Santana le plus doucement possible sur le lit et croisa le regard de son amie, celui-ci était déchiré, pleins de tendresse, coupable, triste, effrayé.

« Rach, je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant, aucun problème.

- Je reste aussi. » ajouta Quinn, son affirmation n'attendait pas de réponse. Quinn et Rachel sortirent de la chambre et descendirent, elles dormiraient dans le salon.

Brittany s'installa aux cotés de Santana dans le lit, sans toutefois trop s'approcher de peur de lui faire mal, elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux ébènes, elle se rapprocha un peu et murmura à l'oreille de l'autre cheerleader :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je te soigne, que je dors avec toi et que je m'inquiète pour toi, que je t'ai pardonné San. Je fais ça parce que je t'aime, oui, mais si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble un jour, tu devras te faire pardonner. J'espere que tu seras à la hauteur de ma confiance, tu es Santana Lopez quand même, je ne vais pas te laisser la tâche si facile » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se colla doucement contre elle. Santana sourit et une larme coula le long de sa joue. « Merci Brit, j'essairai d'être à la hauteur. » Elles s'endormirent, les deux firent des cauchemars, la blonde sur son amie, et celle-ci sur cette horrible soirée.

Quinn et Rachel s'installèrent dans le salon, elles pensaient toutes les deux à la même chose, _Qui et Pourquoi ? _C'est la brune qui coupa le silence :

« Tu peux prendre le canapé si tu veux, je vais dormir par terre sur les coussins » Quinn ne chercha pas à discuter et se coucha sur le canapé, elle se mit de sorte qu'elle puisse observer Rachel. Cette dernière, s'installa sur le sol et se tourna aussi vers la blonde, elle posa la question qui leurs trottaient tous dans la tête :

« Tu penses qu'il s'est passé quoi ce soir ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, il faut esperer que Santana nous le dises. Si un jour je croise la personne qui lui a fait ça...

- Je crois que tous ceux present ce soir réagirait de la même façon. Au faite, merci de rester cette nuit.

- C'est normal, on est amies, et puis vu comment tu avais peur devant le film, tu aurais rejoint les filles la-haut je suis sure !

- N'importe quoi ! » Rachel ponctua sa phrase par un oreiller dans la figure de la blonde, elles rirent et cela leurs fit du bien. Leur nouvelle complicité leurs plaisaient bien. Pendant la nuit, Rachel s'agita à cause de cauchemars, cela reveilla Quinn qui se coucha à ses cotés et la prit dans ses bras. La brune s'apaisa au contact de son amie et elles purent finir la nuit tranquillement.

Lucy n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, demain serait son premier jour à Mc Kinley et malgré ce que lui avait dit Rory pour la rassurer, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle esperait être integrer rapidement. Déjà, elle serait dans le Glee-Club, son frère avait insisté, cela ne la dérangeait pas elle aimait chanter et danser, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait peut-être tenter les cheerleaders, elle avait de bonnes capacités en gymnastique et un bon sens du rythme. Elle décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau et vu son frère dans la cuisine.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non je n'y arrive pas et toi ?

- Pareil, sauf que moi j'ai une bonne raison, elle lança un coup d'oeil inquiet à son frère, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rory ?

- je sais pas, je ne me sens pas très bien, peut-être que j'ai mal digeré. » Il avait dit ça en souriant mais Lucy remarqua que son regard ne souriait pas lui. Elle laissa tomber, elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui ce soir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit se coucher. Cette fois ci, elle trouva le sommeil, contrairement à son frère qui passa une très mauvaise nuit.

**Du brittana, du faberry mais que demande le peuple ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


	12. Chapter 12

**En faite je crois que rien ne pourra m'arreter d'ecrire cette fic ^^ ! Même pas mon Bac Blanc ! Donc voila la suite, nouveau chapitre demain ! J'espere que vous passez un bno week end et merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, et ceux arrivé en cours de route, chaques reviews me donne le sourire et me motive encore plus à écrire la suite ! J'en suis déjà à 12 chapitre ( court je l'accorde ) et c'est loin d'être fini ! Désolé pour le roman au début mais c'est pour vous remerciez ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! **

**Chapitre 12**

Les filles étaient dans la chambre de Rachel, elles changeaient les pansements de Santana, ses blessures ne s'étaient pas infectées, cela les rassuraient. Elles avaient décidé qu'il ne fallait pas laisser la latina seule, Rachel passerait les premières heures avec elles, puis Quinn viendrait le midi et Brittany s'occuperait de l'après-midi. Les deux blondes partirent donc ensemble avec un petit signe de la main pour Santana.

Dès qu'elles eurent franchis la porte, Rachel s'approcha de Santana et s'assit sur le bord du lit, cherchant quelque chose à dire, c'est la cheerleader qui prit la parole en première à la surprise de la chanteuse.

« Merci Rachel de m'héberger chez toi, tu n'étais pas obligée, je n'ai jamais vraiment été sympa avec toi... » Rachel regarda la latina hébété, elle ne s'attendait pas à des excuses, _ce qui s'est passé la veille à du vraiment la toucher pour qu'elle réagissent ainsi _pensa Rachel. Elle tenta alors un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, elle prit la main de Santana, ferma les yeux, attendant l'apocalypse, mais tout ce qu'elle sentit c'était quelqu'un qui lui serrait la main. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vu une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la cheerleader, cela lui fit mal et elle se décida :

« Merde Santana !

- Qu-quoi ? Fit Santana surprise.

- Reprends toi ! Tu es Santana Lopez, co-capitaine des cheerleaders, la fille la plus respecté dans ce putain de lycée ! Là tu ressembles à une loque ! Et c'est pas beau à voir ! Tu me fais pitié Lopez... Rachel s'était levée et faisait les cents pas, c'était une manœuvre risquée.

- Oh Berry, tu te calmes ! Quand je serais sorti de ton lit, immonde au passage, je te referais le portrait en t'arrangeant le nez ! Et même Finn s'enfuira quand il te verra ! » Santana bouillonnait de rage, comment Rachel avait osé lui parler ainsi, la réaction de la chanteuse la déstabilisa, au mieux de s'énerver ou de se vexer, elle lui sauta au cou, l'enlaçant. Soudain, la cheerleader comprit et repoussa doucement Rachel.

« Oh, tout doux, tu me fais mal là.

- Oh désolé San.

- C'est très courageux ce que tu viens de faire Berry, tu montes légèrement dans mon estime, osé me parler de cette manière ! Je crois que la dernière personne qui a fait ça à finit par appeler sa mère !

- Merci du compliment, je n'aimais pas te voir comme ça, tu sais déjà hier soir quand je t'ai vu... Si faible... J'ai eu vraiment peur.

- Oh faut pas, j'ai la peau dure, la latina fit un clin d'œil, tu vois, je suis un peu comme un genre de super-héroine !

- Mais bien sure, ça n'empêche que tu as une faiblesse.

- Ah ouais ? Et laquelle miss je sais tout ?

- Une certaine blonde avec des yeux bleus... » Santana souleva un de ces sourcils, elle pensa pendant quelques secondes et osa enfin :

« Rachel, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Et si tu racontes notre conversation à quelqu'un, je te ferais regretter d'être née ! » Rachel promit de ne rien dire et écouta attentivement la latina qui lui exposait son plan pour récupérer Brittany.

Ils étaient en train d'attendre dans la salle de chant, les garçons s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Rachel mais aucun n'osa posait la question face au regard de Quinn. Mercedes, Tina et Kurt semblaient gênés d'être dans la confidence et d'en savoir si peu en même temps. Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Tous étaient ébahis par la beauté de cette dernière, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombait dans le dos, des yeux d'un bleu plus foncé que ceux de Brittany mais tout aussi beau, elle était fine, musclée, et son sourire illuminait son visage. Elle semblait sorti d'un rêve, elle avait l'air gentille, douce et confiante. Artie se demanda ce qu'elle venait faire ici, avec les _losers. _A la surprise générale, Rory s'approcha de la nouvelle venue et posa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules, elle était légèrement plus petite que l'irlandais.

« Je vous présente Lucy, ma petite sœur, elle vient de s'inscrire ici et je lui ai conseillé de rejoindre le Glee-Club pour remplacer Santana.

- Et elle sait chanter au moins ? Rétorqua Mercedes en pinçant Sam qui avait sa grande bouche toute ouverte.

- Je me débrouille, répondit la jeune fille en souriant, pas du tout impressionnée par le ton de Mercedes, et je danse un peu aussi.

Et si tu nous faisais une démonstration Lucy, dit Will d'un ton encourageant » Elle se positionna face aux autres puis commença à chanter Hero de Mariah Carey. A la fin de sa prestation, elle lu de l'étonnement, de l'admiration et un peu de jalousie sur les visages en face d'elle. C'est Finn qui réagit en premier, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'irlandaise, il lui tendit la main et lança « Bienvenue chez les New Direction Lucy Flanagan ! »

Le midi, Quinn s'éclipsa et alla chez Rachel. La brune avait déjà préparé le repas pour Santana et Quinn, la blonde sourit devant tant d'attention. Elle vit Rachel passait à coté d'elle rapidement, elle entendit un « A tout a l'heure », vu un sourire et elle n'était déjà plus là. Quinn fut déçue, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui annoncer qu'une nouvelle chanteuse talentueuse était arrivée au Glee-Club. Elle monta le plateau repas à Santana, elles mangèrent en parlant de la nouvelle :

« Tu aurais vu les mecs, ils bavaient presque, non mais la sœur de Rory ! Je suis sure qu'elle te plairait... Elle a les yeux aussi beau que Brittany...

- Fabray, je t'arrêtes avant que tu ne me pousses à bout. Et je suis gentille là ! Et puis, déjà, je m'en fous des filles... Et aussi, personne n'a des yeux aussi beau que Brittany ! » Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire, la latina comprit que sa phrase était un peu contradictoire et rit aussi. Elles changèrent de sujet et papotèrent de tous et de rien, leur complicité retrouvées.

Quand Rachel arriva au lycée, Blaine l'attendait, il l'entraina à l'abri des regards.

« Comment va Santana ?

- Elle va bien, mais bon je pense que c'est pour autre chose que tu m'attendais ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je te préviens Blaine Anderson, si tu as osé trompé Kurt, je te renvoie toi et tes nœuds papillons à la Dalton Academy en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

- Je crois que tu devrais passer moins de temps avec Santana..., il sourit puis repris sérieusement, non je n'ai pas trompé Kurt, mais le mec que tu as vu a essayer de me draguer et le problème c'est qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je lui avait pourtant dit que je voulais être simplement son ami mais il a insisté, là je crois qu'il a compris. Donc merci pour ce que tu as fait, m'empêcher de faire une bêtise, rien dire à Kurt. Et si tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis là.

- Merci, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aide.

- Si, j'ai vu qu'avec Finn ça n'allait pas trop, donc j'ai décidé de t'aider.

- M'aider mais comment ?

- Ça c'est une surprise... » Il s'éloigna, sortit son portable et envoya un sms.

Après avoir passé un après-midi agréable avec Brittany, Santana était entouré de Rachel, Quinn, Blaine et Brittany, elle sut au regard de Blaine que le moment de raconter la soirée était arrivé, elle inspira pour se donner du courage et se lança...

Au même moment, Artie roula jusqu'à Sugar et lui demanda si elle voulait bien l'accompagner au Breadstix.

Sam, Puck et Finn prirent Rory à part, pour discuter entre hommes.

Lucy entra dans le bureau de Sue Sylvester : « Bonjour, j'aimerai devenir cheerleader ! Je suis nouvelle ici. »

Mercedes, Tina et Mike regardaient le groupe de garçons s'approchait de Rory et ils discutèrent sur le pourquoi de cette réunion.

Kurt était triste, il avait entendu la conversation entre Rachel et son petit-ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire...

**Prochain chapitre : récit de la soirée de Santana + quelques autres trucs ! Vous pensez que la soeur de Rory sera gentille ? Méchante ? Allez dites moi votre avis !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Plus l'histoire avance, plus mes chapitres sont long ! A croire que la neige m'inspire ^^ Ou que mon Bac ne m'inspire pas du tout !**

**ImxEmi : Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que certaines personnes mettent longtemps à poster la suite ! Moi j'écrit quand ça vient, et ça vient presque tout le temps, cette fiction m'inspire vraiment ! J'ai vu que tu aimais PezBerry, et bah y'en aura dans les prochains chapitre ;)**

**boudiboudi : Déjà merci pour le soutien avec mon bac blanc, ça fait plaisir :). Je vois que tu n'aimes pas la soeur de Rory, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu sauras si elle est méchante ou pas, par contre tu sauras ce qui est arrivé à San !**

**Merci aux autres pour leurs reviews et pour ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur histoire favorite ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Je commence à m'habituer à faire des romans avant mes chapitres ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 **

**« **Rory, faut qu'on parle ! » Puck s'approcha du jeune irlandais, ce dernier par instinct recula et se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide. Finn ferma la porte, au grand desespoir de Mike, Tina et Mercedes qui se collèrent à la porte pour essayer d'écouter. Le Quater-Back s'assit sur une table, entre Sam et Puck, Rory, en face d'eux, ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation.

- Que me voulez vous les mecs ? Demanda Rory.

- On a vu ton manège avec Brittany, commença Puck

- Tu sais, on t'aime bien, mais là, on n'est pas d'accord, Brittany est notre amie et peut-être qu'elle serait heureuse avec toi, mais tu as bien vu qu'elle aime Santana ? Continua le blond.

- Ta soeur est trop canon ! Lança Finn, il se prit soudainement un coup de coude et une tape sur la tête.

- Putain Finn, on n'est pas là pour régler tes problèmes de satisfaction sexuel ! railla Puck, Bon L'irish, tu arretes de tourner autour de Brittany ! Si elle s'interesse à toi, elle viendra d'elle même, mais ne profite pas de sa naiveté sinon tu connaitras la fureur de Puckzilla ! » Sam hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, Puck n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de dire qu'il ne faut pas profiter d'une fille quand on peut, mais depuis le retour de Beth, il était devenu protecteur envers les gens auquel il tenait et la blonde et la latina en faisait partie, alors que Rory n'était qu'un mec qui chantait plutôt bien et qui avait une soeur _sacrément canon_. Il sourit, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça... Il faudrait qu'il aille voir cette Lucy, il fut détourné de sa pensée par Sam qui prit la parole :

« C'est pas contre toi, mec, si tu veux, je t'aide pour t'arranger le coup avec une autre fille. Mais, ne fais pas ça à Santana, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup et c'est compréhensible vu qu'elle t'insulte à chaque fois qu'elle te voit, mais c'est sa façon de sortir son mal-être, en dessous de la garce, il n'y a qu'une fille fragile et follement amoureuse de sa meilleure amie... » Finn regarda Sam avec de grand yeux, il se dit que depuis que son ami sortait avec Mercedes il était complètement niais.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que Santana n'était pas un problème, mais je ferais ce que vous me dites, je ne draguerais pas Brittany, elle tombera toute seule dans mes bras... Vous êtes satisfait ?

- Oui ! » S'exclama Finn, le quaterback semblait content et il sortit en souriant. Les autres garçons, Rory aussi, se demandèrent quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Tous sortirent de la classe plus ou moins satisfait. Sam vu Mercedes qui l'attendait, il lui prit sa main et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Toi et moi, demain soir au Breadstix à 20h, ne soit pas en retard » Il l'embrassa tendrement et partit. C'est à ce moment que Lucy, en tenue de Cheerleader s'approcha du reste du groupe, ils la trouvèrent encore plus belle dans cette tenue, Mercedes décida qu'il valait mieux l'avoir dans son camp et lui dit :

« Hé félicitation ! Tu veux venir faire du shopping avec moi et Tina cet après-midi, pour qu'on fasse connaissance et qu'on te montre les techniques pour avoir les meilleures affaires. En plus Kurt vient avec nous et c'est le Karl Lagerfeld de Lima. » Lucy accepta et elles partirent toutes les trois, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Santana sut au regard de Blaine que le moment de raconter la soirée était arrivé, elle inspira pour se donner du courage et se lança...

[ Il était 21h et Santana n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée chez elle. Dans sa chambre, elle pensait encore et encore à ce qu'elle avait dit au Glee-Club, au regard de Brittany, et cela lui faisait trop mal. Elle avait reussi à l'éviter depuis mais elle n'y arriverait pas éternellement. Déjà, elle avait bien fait de changer de chorale, elle serait soliste pour les communales et pourrait montrer l'étendue de son talent. Mr Shue s'en mordra les doigts. Elle repensa malgré elle à Brittany, à ses yeux, à son corps si parfait... Et elle repensa à Blaine, à l'aide qu'il voulait lui apporter, _Pourquoi pas _pensa-t-elle, puis elle chassa cette idée rapidement, c'était trop tard, elle avait fait trop de mal à Brittany, la blonde serait beaucoup mieux sans elle. Son portable vibra, son coeur loupa un battement _Brittany ? _Non c'était un numéro inconnu, elle ouvrit le message ( Laisse tomber avec Brittany, elle vaut beaucoup mieux que toi, et ce qu'elle mérite c'est moi ! Alors ne t'avise plus de l'approcher sinon...) Elle resta abasourdi devant ce message, quelqu'un osait la menacer, quelqu'un osait menacer Santana Lopez ! Ce texto avait eu l'avantage de la reveiller. Elle méritait Brittany ! Elle aimait Brittany ! Elle aurait Brittany ! Brittany était sienne ! Sur ces pensées, elle prit son manteau et sortit, à peine eut elle passé la porte qu'elle sentit une douleur dans le ventre, quelqu'un venait de la frapper. Elle essaya de regarder son agresseur mais il faisait trop sombre et sa tête tournait, elle ne vit que trois ombres, _trois ? _Trois pour elle seule, cette pensée la fit sourire intérieurement, ils avaient peurs d'elle pour être aussi nombreux, elle ne put continuer sa reflexion qu'un deuxième coup s'abattit sur son épaule cette fois-ci, elle faillit tomber mais une colère sans nom s'empara d'elle, elle se défendit du mieux qu'elle put, elle frappa l'un de ses agresseurs et entendit un cri, mais ils étaient trop nombreux, deux la bloquèrent et le troisième se chargea de la frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre, à ce moment là, elle cru percevoir une quatrième ombre au loin qui les attendait, l'ombre s'approcha et laissa un petit papier à coté d'elle, il partit en lui écrasant la main au passage. D'un coup, le silence se fit autour d'elle, elle était trop faible pour se relever, elle attrapa son portable et appela la première personne auquel elle pensa.]

« Et voilà, après Blaine et venu et m'a amener ici.

- Ouah, c'est horrible, franchement, j'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi un jour, murmura Rachel, visiblement choquée.

- Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça, demanda Brittany » Santana n'avait pas cru utile de préciser le texto qu'elle avait reçu dans la soirée, ni le bout de papier laissé par terre, seul Blaine savait. Elle se doutait que si elle dévoilait ces éléments, son amie se sentirait coupable. Elle répondit donc une pharse banale :

« Peut-être que c'est des mecs que j'ai vexé parce que je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec eux. » Personne ne contraria cette hypothèse mais tous savaient qu'au fond, la latina ne leurs avait pas tout dis. Néanmoins elles décidèrent de ne rien lui demandait et firent des suggestions sur les possibles coupables. Blaine et les filles furent coupé dans leur conversation par Finn, qui entra sans frapper, il se figea à la vue de Santana, couverte de bleus et de pansements et se tourna vers les autres, son regard montrant son incompréhension.

« Finn, ça t'arrive jamais de prevenir ? Dit Rachel, d'une voix grinçante.

- Oh, oh désolé, mais je voulais te faire une surprise... Je peux savoit ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bon je m'en occupe, dit Blaine, au faite Santana, tu vas surement recevoir un appel de Shelby, pour vous mettre au point sur les chansons pour les communales !

- Tu reviens pas chez les New Direction, demanda Brittany, d'une petite voix.

- Non, je reste chez les TroublesTones, je compte tous vous impressioner par mon talent. » Brittany prit un air triste, Quinn n'eut aucune réaction et à la grande surprise des deux autres filles. Rachel ne fit qu'hocher la tête en signe de consentement. Le portable de Santana sonna, c'était Shelby, elle regarda ses amies, celles ci comprirent et sortirent de la pièce, Quinn ramena Brittany chez elle et fit un détour pour aller voir Beth, Puck était aussi là-bas et Shelby, allant voir Santana et Rachel les laissa seuls avec la petite fille. Ce fut une soirée ponctué par les rires de Beth et des deux adolescents. Quand Beth fut couchée, Puck et Quinn s'assirent dans le canapé, la blonde se blottit dans les bras de Puck, elle soupira de satisfaction, elle se sentait protégée. Le garçon lui prit le menton et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, elle y répondit doucement, tendrement mais l'arreta quand il commença à devenir plus entreprenant. Elle se remit dans ses bras, il soupira mais posa sa tête sur la sienne.

Dès que les deux blondes furent partis, Rachel alla trouver Santana et elles parlèrent de leur plan, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shelby. La latina et la chanteuse ne surent quoi faire quand le regard inquiet de Mlle Corcoran se posa sur la cheerleader. Santana soupira, croisa le regard de Rachel et lui raconta. Shelby était horrifiée et demanda si les parents de la jeune fille étaient au courant. Celle ci fit un non de la tête et supplia sa prof de ne rien dire. Elle accepta à contrecoeur et changea de sujet, elle proposa à Santana de venir la faire répéter ici le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, les communales étaient dans deux semaines et elles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Avec l'autorisation de Rachel, la latina accepta et lui demanda une faveur pour les chansons, Shelby comprit et esquissa un sourire. Les communales allaient en surprendre plus d'un.

Kurt rejoignit les filles au centre commercial, il fut surpris par la présence de la nouvelle mais ne s'en formalisa point, il avait autre chose à penser. Il avait reçu un texto de Blaine à l'instant, lui assurant que Santana allait bien et que Finn était maintenant au courant. Son message était pontué d'un _Je t'aime _Ca l'avait fait sourire malgré lui et remis du baume au coeur, après tout ce qu'il avait entendu c'était que Blaine avait résisté à un beau mec pour lui. Perdue dans sa bonne humeur il fit une gaffe :

« Et les filles, Santana va mieux, elle s'est fait agressée par plusieurs mecs apparemment, et Finn est maintenant au courant, il est entré chez Rachel sans frapper et... » Il stoppa net quand il se rappela que Lucy était là, il vira au rouge, si Santana apprenait ça, il serait un homme mort.

Lucy était assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre ça, elle ne posa donc pas de question mais son cerveau lui reflechissait à vive allure. Elle avait déjà entendue parler de Santana aujourd'hui, plusieurs fois même, c'était une fille respecté, une garce qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et surtout maintenant c'était sa capitaine dans l'équipe des Cheerios. Rory en avait parlé aussi. Tina lui prit le bras et elle sursauta, elle sourit à la jeune asiatique et cette journée pris fin sous l'oeil expert de Kurt qui conseilla les filles sur leurs vetements.

Quand elle fut seule, Santana sortit le papier de sa poche et le relut :_ Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement... Brittany n'est plus à toi._ Elle était frustré de ne pas avoir vu les visages de ses agresseurs. Elle avait plusieurs hypothèses, déjà la personne la connaissait et la craignait, pour être venu avec trois autres mecs, baraqué en plus. Dès qu'elle retournerait au lycée, elle mènerai son enquète. On ne s'en prend pas à Santana Lopez sans en subir les conséquence...

Le lendemain, tous les membres des ND prirent place et choisirent leurs chansons pour les communales, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun, de faire des chansons du King Of Pop, Michael Jackson. Ils se demandèrent ce que les TroublesTones allaient faire, seule Rachel savait, cela faisait partie du plan...

**Avouez vous êtes vert ! Vous savez toujours pas qui à fait ça à Santana :p Prochain chapitre : Les communales et le plan de Santana pour récupérer sa Brit-brit et peut être quelques indice sur le coupable de l'agression ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Et des idées pour que j'écrive la suite rapidement ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hé hé voilà la suite ! Remercié la neige qui a annulé mon Bac Blanc et m'a permis d'écrirece chapitre. Chapitre dont je suis fière, basé surtout sur le personnage de Santana donc fan de Brittana, vous allez être servis ! **

**Je vois que grace à moi tout le monde deteste Rory, mouhahaha ;)**

**snixxjuice : Je suis désolé de te couper ton sommeil ;) Et puis je suis d'accord on ne touche pas Santana impunément...**

**Allez bonne lecture et dites moi si ça vous a plu ! Et encore merci pour vos Reviews, je vous aime !**

**Ps : Dans ma fic, Rachel n'a pas été suspendue pour les communales...**

**Chapitre 14**

Ce soir c'était les communales, la tension se dégageait des coulisses où se tenait les ND, les TT et l'autre chorale avec un nom à dormir debout : Les Unitards. Beaucoup de choses s'était passé durant les deux dernières semaines.

Brittany avait gagné les élections et était maintenant présidente des élèves de terminal.

Kurt et Rachel avait envoyé leur lettre pour NYADA.

Finn n'avait pas été séléctionné par le recruteur, il ne savait pas quoi faire de son avenir, c'est pour ça qu'il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de Rachel, cela avait plutôt bien reussi puisqu'ils avaient eu leur premmière fois.

Trois joueurs de hockey avait mystérieusement fini à l'hopital, après que Santana eu remarqué que l'un d'eux était blessé au bras et qu'ils baissaient leurs regards devant elle, malheureusement elle n'a pu avoir le nom du quatrième.

Tina avait envoyé un dossier d'inscription pour elle et Mike, à son insu, pour une grande école de chant et de danse.

Artie s'était rapproché de Sugar sans néanmoins reussir à la convaincre de sortir avec lui. Mais il croyait en ses chances.

Rory s'était fait discret et essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec Brittany, en empechant les assauts répétitifs des mecs sur sa soeur.

Lucy était devenu amie avec les membres du Glee-Club, surtout Brittany qu'elle trouvait tellement drole et attendrissante, elle remarqua que son frère avait le béguin pour la cheerleader mais elle remarqua aussi que la blonde recevait une fleur par jour dans son casier, accompagné d'un gateau, d'une cassette... Et la brune était triste pour son frère, car en deux semaines, elle avait compris que ces cadeaux venait de la terrible Santana, qui était terrible avec tout le monde sauf avec la blonde. Et au vu des réactions de son amie au yeux bleux, Lucy sut que Rory n'avait aucune chance. Il gardait pourtant ce visage confiant.

Les Unitards montèrent sur scène en premier, ils interpretèrent Buenos Aires, enfin une jeune fille du nom d'Harmony chanta, et les autres dansèrent autour d'elle. Kurt et Rachel ne purent s'empecher de chanter et d'admirer la jeune fille.

Plus les minutes passaient et Rachel stressait, par pour leurs chansons, elles savaient qu'ils allaient gagner, mais pour Santana, depuis deux semaines, elles étaient devenu amies, et même si la latina lui lançaient toujours des remarques acerbes, son regard était plus affectueux. Elle était contente que Santana soit de retour, la vraie Santana, forte, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, elle était revenue au lycée, la tête haute, le regard acéré, et personne n'osa lui demander d'où venait ses bleus. Tous savaient juste qu'elle devait être pour quelque chose dans l'affaire des joueurs de hockey mais là non plus personne n'osa lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Seuls Rachel et Blaine étaient au courant. Blaine avait été mis dans la confidence pour le plan car ils allaient avoir besoin de ses talents pour un discours. Rachel continuait à tourner en rond dans les coulisses, Blaine s'approcha d'elle :

« Arretes tu me stresses ! C'est pour notre prestations que tu es tendue comme ça ou pour _tu sais quoi_..?

- Pour Santana, c'est vraiment courageux ce qu'elle a décidé de faire, mais imagine que ça se passe mal, ou qu'elle se dégonfle, ou qu'il y ai un problème quelconque, ou que Brittany ne réagisse pas comme on l'attend, ou.. ou...

- Rachel, calme toi, tu as vu comme Santana est redevenue confiante, je pense qu'elle est prete, elle a choisi et elle en subira les conséquences, la seule chose qu'on a à faire, c'est de la soutenir et de lui montrer qu'en cas de pépin, on sera là. Alors calme toi.

- Alors les enfants, vous êtes prêts à gagner, dit Mr Shue, Oh Santana !

- Hey vous tous, lança la latina, je venais vous souhaiter bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin. » Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil, sortit en lançant un regard à Brittany, puis à Blaine et Rachel. Les deux la suivirent, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps mais il fallait qu'ils soient là.

« San, attend, ça va ? Demanda Rachel.

- Je suis juste pétrifiée, avoua la latina, j'espere être à la hauteur...

- Mais oui, déjà, tu es magnifique dans ta robe, ensuite on a répété tellement de fois, et tu as vu comment elle réagissait à tes petits cadeaux, elle va te tomber dans les bras.

- Si tu n'avais pas une tonne de gel dans les cheveux, je t'aurais peut-être serrer dans mes bras. Oh et puis merde » Elle les enlaça de toute sa force, ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour elle, elle leur fis signe de partir. Blaine et Rachel était encore sous le choc quand ils montèrent sur scène. Les ND firent une super prestation, Santana ne lacha pas des yeux une certaine blonde. Elle applaudit avec le public à la fin, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas gagner, elle le savait depuis le début. Mais la victoire pour les communales lui importait peu, elle avait un coeur à gagner.

Santana se plaça au milieu de la scène, sur un tabouret, elle ne pouvait pas danser à cause d'une cheville légèrement foulé, c'était une blessure superficielle comparé à celui qui s'était reçu cette cheville. Elle était là, devant le public, face un tournant dans sa vie, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée en faite, si elle était assez forte. Elle regarda ses parents, sa grand-mère, les parents de Brittany, Blaine, Rachel et elle posa son regard sur Brittany, la blonde la regardait intensément, en lui souriant.

Brittany regardait Santana sur scène, elle se demandait pourquoi son amie avait fait venir les deux familles des jeunes filles. Elle se posait des questions sur sa relation avec la cheerleader aussi. Santana l'avait presque ignoré pendant ces deux dernières semaines mais tous les matins, elle trouvait un petit cadeau dans son casier avec un petit mot. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était la petite souris pour compenser les fois où elle n'avait rien eu quand elle avait perdu ses dents. Mais Rachel lui avait expliqué que c'était de la part de la Latina et cela lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Elle avait cependant demandé à Rachel, pourquoi San l'évitait si elle ne lui faisait pas la tête et si elle tenait à elle. La petite brune lui avait répondu que c'était une surprise et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Et vu comment Rachel ne tenait plus en place, Brittany se dit que c'était peut-être ce soir sa surprise. Elle avait demandé à Santana de se battre pour elle, peut-être l'avait elle écouté.

Santana inspira un grand coup, regarda les cheerios derrière elle, elles étaient prêtes, elle ne leur avait pas tous dit à propos de sa manigance, juste qu'elle avait besoin d'elles et qu'elles perdraient surement aux communales. Elles avaient accepté, qui oserait refuser quelque chose à Santana. Seule Sugar avait posé quelques difficultées, mais une conversation avec Shelby et tout était arrangée. Elle reprit place face au public, et à la grande surprise de tous, prit la parole :

« Je sais que normalement je dois chanter, et je chanterai, soyez en sure. Mais avant, je voulais dire quelques mots. » Sa voix tremblait légèrement, « Il y a deux semaines maintenant, j'ai fais une énorme erreur, je m'en veux encore et m'en voudrait surement toute ma vie. Car il y a deux semaines, j'ai été lache, j'ai eu peur. » A ses mots, les cheerleaders derrière elles firent une expression horrifié, la réputation de Santana en prenait un coup. « Il y a deux semaines, j'ai blessé la seule personne sur cette terre qui a reussi à faire tomber mes barrières, la seule personne qui voyait ma vraie personnalité, la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Cette personne, même après que je l'ai rejetée, humiliée, a été là pour moi, quand j'en avais besoin. Cette personne m'a demandé de me battre pour elle » Elle fixa son regard à celui de Brittany, celle ci souriait. « Alors j'ai décidé que ce soir et devant vous, je lui interpreterai une chanson, car j'en ai marre de me cacher, marre d'avoir peur si ça m'empeche d'être avec la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai connu. » Rachel pleurait déjà, elle prit la main à coté d'elle, c'était celle de Quinn. « Et je veux que cette personne sache que n'importe les moqueries, les ragots, les slushies » Tous les ND sourirent à cette remarque. Tina avait mis sa tête sur l'épaule de Mike. « Je serais fière maintenant, fière de notre relation. » Finn venait juste de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, il était fière d'elle. « Et que rien, ni personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin. » Blaine ne put contenir son émotion, et Kurt lui essuya tendrement ses larmes. « Sans subir la colère de Santana Lopez. » Rory se sentait mal à l'aise, Lucy le remarqua et comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas depuis son arrivée. « Brittany, cette chanson est pour toi... » Le public ne put retenir un « Oh » de surprise. La musique commença et Santana commença à chanter :

_Y yo que hasta ayer solo fui un holgazan_

_Y soy el guardian de sus sueños de amor,_

_la quiero a morir._

_Y pueden destrozar todo aquello que ven_

_porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear_

_como si nada, _

_como si nada_

_la quiero a morir _

Elle pleurait en chantant, elle avait choisi cette chanson car elle aimait chanter en espagnol, et cette chanson représentait bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

_Ella para las horas de cada reloj_

_y me ayuda a pintar transparente el dolor_

_con su sonrisa _

_Y levanta una torre desde el cielo hasta aqui_

_y me cose unas alas _

_y me ayuda a subir _

_a toda prisa _

_a toda prisa _

_la quiero a morir. _

Brittany pleurait aussi, personne ne lui avait jamais chanté une chanson avec une telle ferveur, elle ne comprenait pas toutes les paroles mais elle comprenait le sens profond.

_Conoce bien _

_cada guerra _

_cada herida cada ser _

_conoce bien cada guerra _

_de la vida_

_y del amor también. eh eh eh eeeh _

La mère de Brittany pleurait elle aussi, c'était tellement beau, elle était tellement contente pour sa fille, elle regarda son mari, qui avait les yeux brillant lui aussi.

_Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui _

_Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits _

_Je l'aime à mourir _

_Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira _

_Elle n'a qu'a ouvrir l'espace de ses bras _

_pour tout reconstruire _

_pour tout reconstruire _

_Je l'aime à mourir. _

Les parents de Santana étaient émus eux aussi, ils se doutaient bien qu'ils se passaient quelque chose entre les deux filles. Ils étaient fière de leur fille, même s'ils avaient peur pour son future, elle aurait une vie plus compliqué que la majorité, mais elle était assez forte maintenant.

_Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartiers_

_Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier _

_des éclats de rire _

_Elle a bâtit des ponts entre nous et le ciel _

_et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle_

_ne veut pas dormir, _

_ne veut pas dormir _

_Je l'aime à mourir. _

La grand-mère de Santana se leva et partit, elle avait honte, honte que sa petite-fille, si belle, si parfaite ne s'affiche comme ça. Elle ne trouvait pas ça normal, elle claqua la porte en sortant.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres _

_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui _

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_De la vie, de l'amour aussi._

Tous les membres des ND, des larmes dans les yeux se levèrent comme un seul homme, et applaudirent, la majorité du public, ému, se leva aussi et applaudirent ce geste d'amour et de courage qu'on ne voit que trop peu. Santana regarda vers sa famille, ses parents étaient debout et semblait très émus, sa grand-mère n'était plus là... Elle n'eut pas le temps d'être triste qu'un boulet blond se jeta sur elle. Elle prit Brittany dans ses bras et pleura de plus belle, Brittany la regarda et lui murmura « Merci San, je suis tellement fière de toi, je t'aime » Alors la Latina embrassa Brittany, devant tout le monde, avec tendresse. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle s'occuperai des détails embêtants, comme la tête de certaines cheerleaders, l'absence de sa grand-mère, la décomposition de Rory, plus tard.

« Et les gagnants sont les New Directions ! » Ils sautèrent de joie, voilà une étape de passé. Ils étaient presque tous heureux et ils le furent encore plus quand Rachel lança :

« Samedi soir, fête chez moi pour feter TOUS nos heureux évènements ! »

**Voili, voilou, comme vous l'avez deviné, prochain chapitre = Fete = Alcool = ... Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer à cette fete ? En tout cas elle risque d'être mémorable ! Pour la chanson si vous voulez écouter la version originale == **_.com/watch?v=An2iQhUMX4Q _

__**Laissez moi votre avis et vos idées, peut etre la suite demain si j'arrive à tenir le rythme !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voila la soirée tant attendu, alors je préviens, pas de scandale ! (pour éviter d'eventuelles deceptions) C'est une petite soirée sympa, histoire de se détendre après le chapitre précedent plein d'émotion ;) J'espere que vous l'aimerez quand même.**

**emmacacahuete : Oui je compte mettre d'autre couple en avant, j'ecris sur tous les ND, même si j'ai une preference pour Brittana, je l'avoue, quelle couple te ferait plaisir ?**

**nais : Tu n'as pas deviné qui c'est ? J'avais pourtant laissé un enorme indice dans le chapitre précedent, en tout cas tu auras ta reponse dans celui-ci**

**ImxEmi : Ton review m'a bien fait sourire :) J'aime le Brittana (Qu'est ce que je dis : J'adore le Brittana ;) ) Du faberry ? J'hésite, car j'ai des pressions des fans de Quick ! (Mais faut pas le dire sinon, je vais me faire tuer ^^ ) Mais c'est dans mes plans (Je viens de signer mon arret de mort) mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant ça reste de faberry friendship ;) **

**snixxjuice : Je suis vexée ! Comment oses tu penser que j'oublie Brittana, je vis pour Brittana ;) Et ouaip, j'ai déjà préparé ma lettre pour RIB, avec des menaces et tout et tout pour qu'il accepte ! **

**Merci aux autres pour leurs Reviews, chaques reviews me motives un peu plus et me fais écrire plus vite, moi je dis ça, je dis rien... ;) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15**

Lucy se préparait pour la soirée de ce soir chez Rachel, à ce qu'on lui avait dit, ces soirées finissaient toujours en énorme bordel et elle était curieuse de voir ça. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être seule dans l'appartement, il semblait vide sans son frère. Mais bon c'était mieux comme ça, Rory était reparti en Irelande, avec un énorme coquard, il s'en tirait bien, quand elle avait vu le lendemain de la victoire aux communales, Santana s'était jetée sur son frère, Lucy n'avait rien fait, il le méritait. Seule Brittany était intervenue et de toute façon c'était la seule qui pouvait calmer la fureur de la latina. Après cet accident, Lucy était allé voir son frère en lui disant d'un ton ferme qu'il devait partir.

Le garçon craignant pour sa vie l'avait écouté et était parti ce matin sans dire adieu à personne, il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le bienvenue. Il avait envoyé un sms à Brittany pour s'excuser et avait envoyer une lettre à Santana, pour s'excuser aussi. Il se frotta son oeil blessé, et se figea quand il vit la latina qui l'attendait en bas de chez lui. Ils étaient seuls, personne ne pourrait le protéger cette fois ci, une angoisse monta en lui, il déglutit péniblement et attendit. La cheerleader s'approcha de lui, son visage était impassible, une lueur de haine flottait dans ses yeux sombres. Elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de lui quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu sais que j'ai envie de te tuer... » Il la regarda, figé par la peur. « Mais je ne le peux pas, sinon Brittany me ferait la tête.

- Que vas tu faire alors, demanda-t-il, dans un souffle.

- Hum, je ne sais pas encore, te castrer ? Te défigurer ? Te péter les jambes ? J'en ai des choix dis-donc. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Santana Lopez, surtout pour me piquer ma copine, Gobelin !

- Je suis désolé ! Il se mit à genoux, suppliant, pleurant.

- Tu me dégoutes ! Mais je suis gentille, alors je te laisse choisir le membre auquel tu tiens le moins, elle lui lança un sourire, alors ? » A ce moment là, elle reçut un texto

[San, tu n'es pas chez toi, ne fais pas de mal à Rory s'il te plait, laisse le partir, c'est toi que j'aime, et je t'aimerai plus si tu ne lui fais pas de mal].

Elle soupira, Brittany la connaissait trop bien, elle jeta un regard sur le jeune homme à genoux devant elle, il pleurait,_ c'est pitoyable _pensa-t-elle. Elle le prit par les cheveux, leva son visage à hauteur du sien.

« Si tu ose revenir, si tu ose rester en contact avec elle ! Si tu ose penser à elle ! Je te retrouverais et là... » Elle le lacha et partit sans lui adressait un seul regard, elle devait aller retrouver Brittany pour se préparer pour la soirée.

La fête battait son plein quand Quinn arriva, elle était d'abord passé voir Beth, cette petite fille l'éttonait de jour en jour, elle était tellement _parfaite. _Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier. Et dire que c'était elle qui avait créer ça. Elle sonna, ce fut Rachel qui lui ouvrit la porte :

« Quinniiiie, la brune était visiblement déjà bien éméché, je suis contente de te voir. »Elle l'a prit dans ses bras, Quinn rigola et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle s'avança dans la maison et vit que tous avaient déjà bien entamé les bouteilles. Elle prit le verre que Puck lui tendait et le but d'un coup, elle avait du retard à rattraper...

C'était Mike le capitaine de la soirée, l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas trop, de plus, il aimait bien voir ses amis bourré, il décida de prendre des photos, histoire de rigoler le lendemain. Tina lui sauta dans les bras, elle l'embrassa passionément.

« Tu sais que je sais qu'en vrai tu es un ninja, tu peux arreter de te cacher. » Elle repartit danser, il eclata de rire, ils étaient trop marrant quand ils étaient tous saoul !

Kurt, après avoir fait un tour dans la chambre de Rachel, était revenu couvert de paillettes et criait « Je suis une licorne ! Yahouuuuuu ! » Il avait pris une carotte et la mettait sur son front « Je suis une licorne magique ! Blainou, regarde, je suiiiis une liiiicoorne ! ». Blaine regarda son petit copain et sauta sur son dos. Ils firent le tour de la pièce comme ça, acclamait par tout le monde.

Mercedes regardait Sam très sérieusement et lui dit « Saaaaaaaam, tu me fais un bisouuu, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas senti ta grande bouche sur la mienne. » Sam ne se fit pas prier et embrassa sa copine. Après, il rigola, tomba par terre, et se roula en riant, hystérique.

Rachel eut une idée, elle s'enroula dans un tapis en criant, « Je suis un fajitaaa ! Je suis un fajitaaaa ! En plus je suis un fajita qui sait chanter ! »Elle commença à chanter pour prouver la véracité de son annonce quand Finn l'attrapa, la posa sur son épaule et la fit tourner, tout le monde remercia Finn.

Santana était en train de chatouiller Brittany, pour une fois que l'alcool ne la faisait pas pleurer...

Puck se mit au milieu de la pièce, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer :

« Je propose un action vérité ! »Cria-t-il, les autres applaudirent, tous se mirent en cercle, c'était lui qui commençait, il fit un sourire narquois puis se tourna vers Artie.

« Artie, Action ? Vérité ?

- Hum vérité.

- Cite moi toutes les personnes que tu as envie de peloter ici ? »Le garçon en fauteuil rougit, tous le monde le regardait attendant sa réponse, il souffla un coup et lacha d'un trait :

« » Les mecs rigolèrent, Santana le fusilla du regard, Sugar n'avait pas tout entendu et Quinn rigola aussi.

« Hum à mon tour, Kurt ?

- Actiooooon, les licornes n'ont peur de rien !

- Hé hé, mets toi de l'alcool sur tes cheveux ! » Tous arretèrent de rire, attendant la réaction de Kurt, son visage s'était décomposé, Blaine lui prit la main en signe de soutien. Rachel lui tendit la bouteille d'un air grave, Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était dans un silence quasi-religieux. Kurt prit la bouteille, la regarda avec peine, il la tendit au dessus de sa tête, tous retenirent leurs respirations... Il en versa la moitié sur sa tête et balança l'autre sur Artie. Tous applaudirent et une bataille d'alcool, de gateaux commença. Tous volaient dans la pièce, nourriture, objet en tous genre, coussin.

Il était minuit et la fête continuait sous le regard de Mike, qui n'en pouvait plus, il prenait des photos, il savait qu'il se ferait tuer quand ses amis decouvreraient les photos. Mais c'était trop drole. La musique monta d'un cran et il fut emporter au milieu de la pièce par Tina pour danser. Il prit sa copine par la taille, et se mit à danser au rythme de LMFAO.

Brittany aussi dansait et elle commençait à enlever ses habits, sous le regard appréciateur de Santana qui fusillait du regard tous ceux qui osait regarder la blonde avec envie.

Lucy ne se retenait plus, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et elle secouait sa tête comme une folle. Elle trébucha sur une forme par terre et tomba dessus, c'était Rachel.

« Ouh désolé Fajitas Girl !

- Pas graaave, alors, c'est coool les fêtes chez nouus, c'est pas comme en Ire- Ire- chez toi quoi.

- Non c'est trop bien ici, je me suis jamais autant amusée ! » Elle se leva avec difficultés, s'approcha de la chaine hifi et chercha une autre chanson, elle poussa un cri de joie quand elle tomba sur la nouvelle chanson à la mode, **Ai se eu te pego **de Michel Telo, elle appuya et la chanson commença à raisonner dans la pièce, d'un coup la chaleur monta.

Mike rapprocha Tina de lui, Puck reluqua Quinn, celle ci le regarda et lui fit un clin d'oeil, il la prit par la taille et commencèrent à danser langoureusement. Finn essaya d'attirer Rachel à lui, mais il ne tenait plus debout, il s'allongea dans le canapé, laissant sa copine dansait toute seule au milieu, rapidement rejointe par Lucy. Artie lorgna sur Sugar, celle ci s'assit sur le brun. Kurt mis ses mains autour du cou de Blaine, il fixa ses yeux :

« Blainou, t'es trop sexyyyy, tu sais, je sais qu'il y a un autre garçon, mais que tu es resté avec moi, et c'est pour ça que je t'aiiiime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aiiime, même si tu pues des cheveux !

- Maiiis euh » Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Blaine l'embrassait, il répondit au baiser et l'aproffondit un peu plus, il faisait vraiment chaud d'un coup... Blaine le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre la-haut, il ouvra la porte et la referma de suite.

- Euh, c'est déjà pris...

- Par qui ?

- Le blond là, avec la grande bouche, S, S

- Saaaam ? Et Mercy ? Ouaouh » Il cria à travers la porte « Je suis content pour vous ! » Blaine lui mit la main sur la bouche, son petit-ami était vraiment bourré. A défaut d'une chambre, ils allèrent dans un placard pleins de vêtements.

« J'ai envie de toi, Kurt la licorne !

- Raaaah, Blainou Andersooon, tu vas connaître la passion de la Licorne Kurtienne ! » Il l'embrassa passionnément, ils finirent la nuit dans ce placard.

Dans le salon, Finn ronflait sur le canapé, Sugar et Artie faisait des expériences avec le Quaterback, ils lui balançaient des cacahuètes, pour voir si ça le réveillait.

Santana était collée à Brittany, sa tête sur son épaule, elles se balançaients doucement, elles étaient heureuses.

Quinn était encore avec Puck, elle le regarda puis se mit à rire, tellement fort, qu'elle en roula par terre.

« Quoi, demanda Noah, Quinn diiiiiit, alleeeez...

- Hihihi, tu as un écureuil sur la tête, un écureuil ! » Rachel et Lucy qui dansaient ensembles, se mirent à rire aussi, elles tournèrent autour du jeune homme en chantonnant : « Davy Crockett ! Davy Crockett ! » Puck les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras et les fit voltiger, ils finirent par terre à coté de Quinn, qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Le lendemain matin, Finn se leva avec difficultés, il avait une sacrée gueule de bois. Il enleva des cacahuètes de son nez, se demandant ce qu'elles faisaient là. Il ne put continuer sa reflexion, cela lui faisait trop mal au crane, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire de l'eau, il évita les corps par terre, bu son verre et retourna dans le salon, il observa la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Il vu l'appareil photo pas loin et prit des photos des gens endormi, Mike et Tina étaient allongé devant les escaliers, ils étaient enlaçés, Artie s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, il tenait fermement _un pied, _Finn rigola doucement, c'était le pied de Sugar, elle était à moitié dans un fauteuil, elle bavait, _Ouh les photos dossier_, il s'approcha du dernier groupe dans le salon, Puck souriait, _Normal il est entouré par trois filles_, en effet, Puck était allongé sur le dos, Quinn avait sa tête sur le ventre de l'adolescent à crète, Rachel s'accrochait à la jambe de ce dernier, avec la tête sur les jambes de Quinn, Lucy dormait sur Rachel, sa main sur la crète de Puck. Finn prit une photo en souriant, Puck serait content qu'il est une preuve de son charisme. Il était un peu jaloux que Rachel se soit endormi avec son meilleur ami, mais ils se connaissaient et l'alcool ne les rendaient pas très logique. Il se demanda où étaient les autres, il n'osa pas chercher de peur de les trouver dans des situations où il n'avait rien à faire. Il attendit donc patiemment que ses amis se réveille, cela faisait du bien de tous se retrouver.

Kurt se reveilla avec quelque chose de désagréable sur le nez, une fourrure, il sursauta, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait, il frotta ses yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait a priori dans un vestibule, il entendit un grognement, Blaine n'avait pas aimé qu'il bouge. Kurt se rappela enfin ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir._ Lui et Blaine avait..._, il fit de grand yeux, il devait être vraiment saoul pour se laisser faire, néanmoins il en gardait un souvenir agréable, il embrassa Blaine pour le réveiller, l'ex-Warbler soupira et se réveilla, il fut surpris lui aussi, de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il pensa à hier soir et regarda son petit-ami avec inquiétude, _lui en voulait-il ? _Kurt lui prit son menton, mis ses yeux dans les siens et l'embrassa avec le plus de douceur possible. Blaine sourit et pris la main de Kurt, ils sortirent du placard, heureux et rejoignirent Finn dans la cuisine.

Entre temps, Sugar, Artie, Tina et Mike avait rejoins le sportif. Ils discutaient de la soirée, chacun essayant d'éclairer les autres sur ce qu'ils s'étaient passé, en faite c'était surtout Mike qui racontait, étant le seul à être resté sobre. Ils voulaient attendre tout le monde pour regarder les photos et vidéo. Ils entendirent un vacarme dans les escaliers, puis Sam apparut.

« J'avais oublier les escaliers... » Tous rirent devant la tête du blond. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

« On dirait un personnage de Dragon Ball Z » railla Artie. Sam fit la moue et s'assit lourdement. Mercedes arriva quelque temps après. Ils entendirent des murmures venant du salon, puis des rires francs. Puck s'était réveillé et chatouillait les filles, elles se regardèrent et sautèrent sur lui. Elles furent arrêté par un coussin, Rachel tourna la tête et vu Blaine pouffer. Elle prit le coussin et le balança sur le petit groupe qui les regardaient. Une bataille commença, Sugar partit en haut, accompagné de Lucy, pour prendre des munitions. La pièce était maintenant remplie de plume et de rire.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel, y'en a qui dormait ! » Santana se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, les mains sur la taille. Brittany derrière n'avait qu'une envie, les rejoindre. Elle attrapa donc son amie et la balança sur le canapé malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Tous sautèrent sur la latina, qui fini par s'avouer battu. Après cette bataille épique, ils s'installèrent devant la télé et Mike brancha l'appareil et fit défiler la soirée sur l'écran. La matinée se finissa sur des rires, des moqueries, des protestations. Santana profitait de ce bon moment, demain elle devrait retourner au lycée, elle ne savait pas comment les gens réagiraient.

**Alors vous avez aimé ? (J'espere que oui...) Prochain chapitre, Premier jour pour Santana et Brittany au lycée alors qu'elles sont officiellement ensembles, comment ça va se passer ? (J'ai peur pour elles !) Et je mettrais d'autres personnages en avant, comme celui de Sugar que j'aime bien :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Voila la suite ! C'est la 1ère journée pour San & Brit au lycée alors qu'elles sont en couple... J'espere que ça va vous plaire ! **

**nais : Elle a su que c'était Rory car pendant son discours, le pauvre gars s'est complètement décomposé... Il s'est vendu !**

**ImxEmi : Rooh tu vas me faire culpabiliser, la prochaine fois tu fais tes devoirs avant ;)**

**snixxjuice : Merci pour ton review ! Qu'est ce que les gens ont contre cette pauvre Lucy ? Roooh :p Et du Brittana dans ce chapitre et un peu dans le prochain, que demander de plus ? ;)**

**Zikiki : Contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'histoire sur les ND donc j'ai décidé d'y remédier ;) **

**emmacacahuete : Du samcedes ? Y'en aura dans le prochain (mais je suis pas sure que ça te plaise... )**

**Bonne lecture et dites moi si ça vous plait toujours ! **

**Chapitre 16**

Kurt, Mercedes,Quinn, Rachel, Lucy et Blaine attendaient devant le lycée, ils étaient tendu. Ils guettaient une voiture noire avec deux cheerleaders à son bord. Ils voulaient être là pour soutenir les deux filles quand elles iraient au lycée. Personne ne savait comment aller réagir ces demeurés de footballer ou ces cheerleaders sans cervelles...

Cela faisait dix minutes que Santana avait les mains sur le volant et elle n'avait toujours pas démarré. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

« San, si tu ne démarre pas, c'est moi qui prend le volant, et je suis sérieuse. » La latina regarda la blonde d'un air étonné et pouffa. Brittany avait essayé de passer le permis au moins une dizaine de fois, sans succès. Santana alluma le contact et deposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie pour la remercier. Elles arrivèrent devant le lycée dix minutes plus tard, c'était le moment...

Sugar était en retard, elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil ce matin, ou alors c'était qu'elle avait oublié de le mettre... Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, elle descendit les escaliers rapidement, pris une tranche de pain et sortit. Il fallait qu'elle se dépeche, ses amis du Glee-Club l'attendaient surement, ils devaient tous se retrouver devant le lycée pour soutenir Brittany et Santana. Sur le trajet, elle repensa aux dernières semaines, elle était contente de s'être fait des amis, normalement à cause de sa maladie, le syndrome d'Asperger, personne ne voulait être avec elle. Là elle se retrouvait dans un groupe qui ne la jugeait pas, qui la tolérait et même, elle esperait, qui l'aimait bien. Grace à eux, elle sortait moins de remarque désagréable. Elle pensa à Artie aussi, le garçon semblait être intéressé par elle, il l'avait invité à sortir et les soirées s'était révélée très agréable. Néanmoins, elle se méfiait, jamais aucun garçon ne l'avait dragué, elle avait donc décidé d'avancer doucement avec le garçon en fauteuil. Elle arrivait devant le lycée, elle soupira de soulagement, ses amis étaient encore devant à attendre, ils semblaient tous vraiment stressés. Elle descendit et alla les rejoindre.

« Bon elles en mettent du temps là..., Kurt commençait à s'impatienter.

- T'es marrant toi, imagine la pression qu'elles ont ! Rétorqua Quinn.

- Oui je sais, mais je suis tellement tendu pour elle... » Il poussa un petit cri, la voiture noire était en vu. Tous coupèrent leurs respirations, c'était surtout de Santana qu'ils avaient peur, serait-elle d'humeur massacrante ? Neutre ? Craquerait-elle ? C'est toutes ces questions qui leurs traversaient l'esprit quand la portière s'ouvrit sur une Brittany toute joyeuse. Elle se dirigea vers la portière de Santana et la lui ouvrit, la latina sortit, regarda autour d'elle, souffla un coup et prit la main de la blonde. Elles s'avancèrent vers leur groupe d'amis quand elles furent encerclées par des joueurs de hockey, slushies à la main.

Sue regardait la scène de la fenêtre de son bureau, elle vu Will, qui avait aussi remarqué, qui s'appretait à aller aider les deux jeunes cheerleaders, elle sortit, l'attrapa par le bras.

« Bouclettes ! Je te déconseille de faire ça...

- Sue, c'est pas le moment, elles ont besoin d'aide !

- Et tu crois qu'en allant les défendre tu vas les aider ? Ce sera pire ! Réfléchis un peu, ou alors ton etonnante masse de cheveux empêche tes neurones de bien fonctionner ?

- Qu-quoi ? Tu prefère qu'on les laisse se faire balancer du slushie à la figure ?

- Hum, t'es au courant que c'est de Santana Lopez qu'on parle là ? Ma capitaine des Cheerios ? Tu crois que j'aurais choisi une dégonflée ? Si tu vas l'aider, elle passera pour une faible, et c'est la dernière chose dont elle a besoin. Laisse la faire, c'est la meilleure façon de l'aider, c'est à elle de se faire respecter, elle a toujours réussi seule. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

- Euh... Bon... Mais si ça se passe mal...

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Mettre ton veston spécial justicier ? » Il ne savait plus quoi dire, peut-être qu'au fond, Sue avait raison. Ils restèrent devant la fenêtre, chacun esperant que la latina saurait quoi faire.

« Salut les brouteuses de gazon, c'est quoi votre parfum préféré ? Mirtille ? Cerise ? Fraise ? Ou tous en même temps peut-être ? » Tous les joueurs rirent à la blague. Santana figée jusque là, sentit Snixx, son double maléfique montait en elle. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil, toisa chacun des joueurs présent, lentement, laissant son regard dans le leur pendant quelques secondes. Certains commençaient à reculer.

Blaine avait arreté ses amis qui allaient au secours de la latina. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre et qu'elle les tuerait s'ils tentaient quelques choses.

Santana continuait à fusiller du regard les adolescent en face d'elle, un petit attroupement s'était formé, profitant du spectacle. Le leader des joueurs de hockey sentait que la volonté de ses équipiers faiblissaient, ils avaient peur de la latina, il se décida à agir et fit un pas en avant, il se prépara à lancer quand elle parla :

« Réfléchit bien avant de faire ça » susura-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur le visage, cela stoppa le geste du joueur, destabilisé, elle reprit : « Au faite, comment vont vos amis ? Ceux qui sont à l'hopital ? Combien de point de sutures déjà, pour le blond ? Et l'aute, il pourra refaire des enfants vous croyez ? » Les adolescents se regardaient, beaucoup moins sure d'eux, la rumeur comme quoi c'était la cheerleader qui avait envoyé leurs co-équipiers à l'hopital était arrivé à leurs oreilles. « Je crois qu'ils leur restent des chambres de libres là-bas. Ca interesse quelqu'un ? » Là, ils avaient vraiment peur... Elle s'avança, et grogna. Ils sursautèrent, se regardèrent. Le leader s'avança, offrit son plus beau sourire, malgré la tension et tendit son slushie à la latina.

« Je crois qu'on s'est pas bien compris, je te demandais ton parfum préféré pour savoir lequel t'offrir...

- Oh merci, c'est gentil, elle gouta, _fraise,_ je préfère cerise...

- Ti-tiens, un autre s'était avancé.

- Merci, ma copine en aimerait un à la framboise.. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un autre avait donné le sien à Brittany. « Au faite, dit-elle, si vous pouviez passer le mots aux footballers, ce serait vraiment sympa » Elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil et s'avança, ils s'écartèrent :

« C'est un démon..., Murmura un blond.

- Chuuut, s'exclama un de ses équipier, imagine elle t'entend. » Elle decrocha un sourire, elle avait très bien entendu, Brittany serra sa main, seule la blonde savait que Santana avait eu peur, mais vraiment peur. La latina sourit a sa petite-amie, maintenant, plus personne ne les embeterait, dû moins en face. Elles rejoignirent leurs amis, qui acclamèrent Santana.

Sue souriait, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison, elle avait eu un doute à un moment, mais ça elle ne l'avouera jamais. Intérieurement, elle était prête à intervenir si les joueurs de hockey avaient agis. Elle n'était pas si méchante qu'elle le montrait, mais ça la protégeait. Un peu comme Santana Lopez, ou Quinn Fabray, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait une affection particulière pour les deux jeunes filles. Mais ça non plus elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Will était soulagé, Sue avait eu raison, Santana avait reussi à se ré-imposer comme intouchable. Il était fière d'elle, même si la manière n'était pas la meilleure. Il jeta un regard discret à Sue, celle ci souriait. Il savait qu'elle était aussi soulagé que lui, mais il n'oserait pas lui dire de peur qu'elle ne lui refasse une remarque sur ses cheveux. Il s'éloigna quand il entendit :

« Shuester, pour l'amour de Dieu, coupe moi ses horribles cheveux et fais en toi un nouveau vestons ! » Il sourit sans répondre, et partit.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombres, les deux cheerleaders n'eurent plus de problèmes, seules quelques murmures s'élevevaient de temps en temps, mais la latina les faisaient tairent avec un seul regard. Au refectoire, elles s'installèrent avec les ND, seuls manquaient Rachel et Finn.

« Où sont lamantin et fajita girl ? Questionna Santana

- Aucune idée, Rachel était en cours avec moi, Finn l'attendait, il voulait lui parler. Répondit Kurt.

- Ils nous font peut-être un bébé, imaginez la tête de Rachel sur le corps de Finn » Tous grimacèrent à cette pensée. Soudain, une tornade brune vint se poser à table. Rachel marmonnait, enervée, des mots incompréhensible. Brittany et Quinn se levèrent en même temps pour essayer de calmer la brunette. Malgré leurs valeureux efforts, Rachel continuait à s'agiter tout en parlant. Santana soupira, se mit face à la diva.

- Berry ! Ici la terre ! Ouh ouh, on est là. Oh regarde Barbra ! » Rachel se retourna pour voir où était son idole quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, elle fut déçue mais maintenant elle était calme. Tous regardèrent Santana avec admiration.

« Bon, maintenant, tu nous dis pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Dit la latina

- C'est cet idiot de Finn ! Quel abruti ! Grommela Rachel

- Oh, c'est la première fois que tu le traites d'idiot, fit remarquer Kurt.

- Ouais bah j'aurais du le faire avant !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait Finn ? Demanda Brittany.

- Il m'a.. Il m'a... » Elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. « Je sais pas ce que lui a fait ce grand dadet mais je vais aller lui dire deux mots » S'enerva Santana. Les autres sourirent devant le ton protecteur qu'avait Santana. Quinn et Sugar partirent à la recherche de Rachel, pendant que les autres essayaient de convaincre la latina de ne pas réduire Finn en poussière avant d'avoir eu des explications.

Quinn et Sugar trouvèrent enfin Rachel après une heure de recherche dans une salle de classe vide, Quinn regarda sa motre c'était l'heure du Glee-Club, tant pis, elle envoya un texto à Puck pour leur dire qu'elles venaient de retrouver la chanteuse et qu'elles ne viendraient pas, elle reçut un [Okay] de confirmation. Rachel était par terre, sanglotant, cela rappela à Quinn, le jour où elles avaient appris que Shelby revenait, Rachel était dans la même position. Elle s'approcha donc de la brunette, s'assit à ses cotés et passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. Sugar s'assit en face, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

« Chut, arretes de pleurer, allez racontes nous ce qui s'est passé avec Finn, on peut peut-être t'aider, dit Quinn doucement.

- Il est tellement.. Tellement.. Con !

- Ouh ça doit être grave pour que tu jures, commenta Quinn » Rachel releva la tête, regarda ses deux amies et raconta...

Dans la salle de chant, la tension était à son comble, dès que Santana avait vu Finn, elle s'était pratiquement jetée dessus, il avait fallu que Blaine, Sam et Brittany interviennent pour calmer la latina au sang chaud. Maintenant elle était assise, foudroyant le quaterback du regard, seule la main de Brittany sur sa cuisse l'empechait de lui sauter dessus. Finn était en face de ses camarades, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Santana l'avait agressé. Il voyait du reproche dans le regard de ses amis.

« Alors, t'accouches ! Tu as fait quoi à Rachel ? Lança Santana.

- Quoi ? Mais je lui ai rien fait de mal à Rachel ! Se defendit Finn

- Mais pourquoi elle pleurait tout à l'heure ? Elle a dit que c'était à cause de toi. Dit Kurt, le plus calmement possible.

- Oh mais c'était parce qu'elle était heureuse ! Répondit Finn, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

- Bah oui, elle avait l'air aussi heureuse que tu as l'air beau ! Cracha Santana

- Calme toi San » lui chuchota Brittany, instantanément, la latina se détendit. Finn parut surpris, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où la cheerleader voulait en venir. Il n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal, et puis _depuis quand Santana se préoccupait de l'état de Rachel ? _Il ne comprenait plus rien. Kurt vit que son demi-frère était perdu, il se décida à lui porter secours.

« Finn, qu'a tu dit à Rachel, quand tu lui as parler tout à l'heure ?

- Je lui ai simplement demander de m'épouser... » Tous ouvrirent la bouche, même Will. Ils avaient bien entendu, Finn avait proposé à Rachel de l'épouser.

« Il m'a demandé de l'ép-p-pouser ! Cria Rachel, sur le terrain de foot, sur le terrain de FOOT !

- Quoi, sérieux? Demanda Sugar. Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Que voulais tu que je lui réponde ? Je suis partie...

- Je savais que Finn n'était pas très intelligent mais là, il bat des records, soupira Quinn. Tu comptes faire quoi Rachel ? Tu veux l'épouser ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je l'aime mais plus comme avant, surtout depuis qu'il n'a pas été recruté, il n'a plus d'ambition, il veut juste vivre ici et reprendre le garage de Burt, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je veux aller à New-York, avec ou sans lui...

- Alors tu dois lui dire, Finn est ce qu'il est, c'est à dire un abruti, mais il mérite la vérité, fit Quinn.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas le blesser, il est gentil, j'aimerai qu'on reste ami, tu vois, je l'aime comme un ami maintenant, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas.

- Tu ne sais pas tant que tu ne lui as pas dit, fit Sugar. » Rachel esquissa un sourire, Sugar avait raison, elles se relevèrent, Rachel serra Sugar dans ses bras à la surprise de cette dernière, néanmoins cela ne lui déplaisait pas. La brunette serra aussi Quinn dans ses bras « merci, je suis tellement contente de t'avoir comme ami » Quinn sourit. Elles partirent rejoindre les autres à la salle de chant. « Au faite Rach, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as un nouveau garde du corps au sang latino » lança Quinn, elle rirent toutes les trois, se demandant si Finn avait survécu ou pas. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle, Finn regarda avec espoir Rachel. Elle secoua la tête tristement « Finn je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, je ne t'aime plus... »


	17. Chapter 17

**J'étais motivée hier donc chapitre un peu plus long ! Bonne lecture**

**nais : Je suis contente de te faire aimer le Pezberry, moi je trouve que c'est une amitié inexploité ! Et pour Finn, je l'aime bien au fond, mais en ce moment dans la série, il est complètement idiot ! En faite Rachel et Finn ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble quoi ! Ils sont mieux séparés !**

**snixxjuice : Sanny en force ! Moi aussi les épisodes me décoivent, surtout le dernier, on apprend au bout de 3 ans que Will , prof d'espagnol, ne sait pas parler espagnol ? WTF ? Le seul point positif, c'est Santana !**

**ImxEmi : Je suis contente que la soirée t'es fait rire, et pour Finn, je pense qu'il aurait été vraiment capable de faire ça ;) !**

**emmacacahuete : ... Réponse ci-dessous pour le couple Samcedes, je t'en prie ne me deteste pas ! **

**Chapitre 17**

Finn courrait, c'était la seule chose qui le détendait. Cela devait faire 1h qu'il faisait le tour du stade, repensant encore et encore à la phrase de Rachel _Je ne t'aime plus_. Il avait mal, il aimait Rachel, c'était la seule qui croyait en lui, la seule qui le soutenait _et maintenant ? _Il était seul. Il commençait à pleuvoir mais cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme qui continua à courir jusqu'à que son corps n'en puisse plus.

Dans les vestiaires, Mike l'attendait, le jeune asiatique était la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir, ils étaient amis mais ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais. Il s'assit à coté du danseur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Mike ?

- Je voulais te parler, répondit l'asiatique.

- Me parler de quoi ? De mon foirage monumental ? S'enerva Finn, Désolé mec, c'est pas de ta faute...

- Non, je comprend, si Tina me quittait... Je crois que je serais capable de casser un mur. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé pour toi, et que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

- Merci Mike, t'es vraiment un mec génial, tu aurais pas une idée pour me vider la tête ?

- Et si tu chantais ? Moi quand je vais pas bien je danse mais toi...

- Oui moi comme je danse comme un éléphant sur talon aiguille, il vaut mieux que je chante ! Il rit, Merci beaucoup » Il le prit dans ses bras. Demain, il chanterait, il avait la chanson parfaite en tête...

« San, est ce que tu m'aimes? » Elles étaient dans la chambre de la latina, Brittany était allongée sur le ventre de Santana, qui lui caressait les cheveux. A sa question, la brune mit une petite tape sur le nez de l'autre jeune fille. Pour toute réponse, elle se releva et embrassa la blonde. « Moi en tout cas je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et j'ai vraiment été très fière de me promener à tes cotés aujourd'hui au lycée. Reprit la blonde.

- Merci Brit, moi aussi je suis fière d'être avec toi, tu es tellement géniale, belle, gentille, intelligente..

- Tu me trouves vraiment intelligente ? Pourquoi les autres me trouves stupide alors ?

- Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas le monde où tu vis, c'est toi qui a raison, mais ils n'oseront jamais l'avouer. » C'était au tour de Brittany d'embrasser son amie, puis elle approfondit son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les mains experte de la latina parcourir son corps, elles ne dormiraient pas beaucoup cette nuit...

Vers 23h, Rachel entendit son portable vibrait. _Lucy ?_

[Rachel, j'ai besoin d'aide] Ni une, ni deux, Rachel appela la nouvelle, de suite elle décrocha « Allo ? Lucy, tout va bien ?

- Non, non, elle pleurait, non, je suis faible, si faible.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Lucy, Rachel commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Bon tu es chez toi ?

- Oui

- Bouges pas j'arrive... » Elle raccrocha, descendit rapidement, prevint un de ses pères au passage et pris sa voiture. Dix minutes plus tard elle était devant chez la jeune irlandaise, elle entra sans frapper et se figea. Lucy était roulé en boule sur son canapé, des gellules bizarre devant elle, _De la drogue ? _Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Lucy, c'est moi, tu as pris de la drogue ?

- J'avais arreté, j'avais reussi, cria-t-elle, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Mais je me sentais seule, et un mec m'en a proposait, j'ai dit non, je te jure, j'ai dit non... Mais mais, il a insisté, il m'a dit que la sienne ne rendait pas dépendant, que c'était juste pour un moment de détente. » Les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue. « Je me sentais tellement seule, après le départ de mon frère, en plus j'avais honte de ce qu'il avait fait.. Je suis faible...

- Ca va aller, Rachel la prit dans ses bras, tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant, je suis là, je suis là.

- Merci Rachel, merci... » Elle se calma petit à petit, Rachel la coucha dans le lit, elle s'appretait à sortir de la chambre quand une voix l'appela. « Reste, s'il te plait... » Elle regarda la jeune fille dans son lit, _Comment en est elle arrivée là ? _« J'arrive » souffla-t-elle. Elle alla dans le salon, récupéra les géllules, les jeta, _Faudra sortir la poubelle demain, au cas ou... _Puis elle retourna dans la chambre, Lucy était replié sur elle-même, elle avait peur, tellement peur. Rachel se coucha aux cotés de la jeune cheerleader, et l'entoura de ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. La respiration de Lucy se fit plus régulière et elle s'endormit, Rachel fit de même quelques instants plus tard...

Le lendemain matin, Sam se reveilla, il se tourna et resta statique. Il se releva en hate, la fille à coté de lui n'était pas Mercedes... Il essaya de se rappeler sa soirée d'hier soir, en vain. Il avait encore trop bu... Déjà, la dernière fois, il avait failli coucher avec Rory et là, vu sa nudité et celle de sa partenaire, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il avait couché avec elle. Son coeur battait la chamade, _que devait-il faire ? _Il décida de reveiller la fille.

« Hum, hum, HUM !

- Mmmmh ? Quoi ? Oh hello beau gosse, fit la fille avec un sourire enjoleur, je ne me rappelait pas que tu avais une si grande bouche...

- Euh, ce serait bien que tu partes... C'était une erreur hier soir...

- Une erreur ? Une bonne erreur alors ? Non ? Elle s'approcha de lui, langoureuse.

- Non ! J'ai une copine, je l'aime alors dégage ! S'il te plait !

- Tu l'aimes... Mmm, mmm, je vois ça, bon j'y vais, bye beau gosse, soigne ta grande bouche. » Elle se rhabilla et sortit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ Il s'assit au bord de son lit. Comment regarder Mercedes en face après ça ?

Rachel se réveilla la première. Lucy était toujours blotti dans ses bras, elle semblait apaisée. Elle se dégagea doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre jeune fille et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. La jeune irlandaise se leva quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel lui déposa une assiette sous le nez.

« Bonjour, tiens je t'ai préparé des toasts, j'espere que tu aimes bien ?

- Merci, Lucy se racla la gorge, Rachel, pour hier soir... Je suis dé... » Elle fondit en larme, Rachel l'entoura de ses bras et la berça. Lucy se calma, elle était dépité et en totale admiration devant la brunette qui l'aidait sans la juger. Elle avait bien fait de l'appeler elle.

« Je peux te poser une question ? Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais... Demanda Rachel.

- Non vas y, je te dois bien ça..

- Comment... Comment as tu commencer...?

- Je voulais être cool... Mes amis de l'époque, des gens pas très fréquentable, en prenaient, au début j'ai refusé, mais après... J'ai faillie, j'ai commencé et je ne pouvais plus m'arreter.

- Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu avais reussi à arreter ?

- Oui, un jour mes parents ont découvert que je me droguais alors ils m'ont envoyé dans un camp de désintox... Je ne voulais pas, la drogue c'était tellement libérateur, plus de pression, plus d'inquiétude... Et puis, ma meilleure amie de l'époque est morte... d'une overdose. Le déclic ! J'ai suivie entièrement la cure, j'en suis sortie il y a maintenant 6 mois. Je pensais être guérie...Je pensais être forte... »Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre... Rachel ne savait pas quoi dire, qui pouvait deviner que derrière cette jeune fille à l'allure si parfaite, à l'air joyeux, se cacher une ancienne drogué qui a perdu sa meilleure amie d'une overdose.

« Tu n'es plus seule, Lucy, maintenant, je serais là et je t'aiderais ! » Lucy enlaça Rachel avec force. Elle avait envie de la croire...

« Vas-y Finn, chantes nous ce que tu as préparé.

- Merci, Mr shue, c'est ce que je ressens, je chante pour me libérer...

**For all the years that I've known you baby**  
><em>Depuis toutes ces années, je te connais bébé et<em>  
><strong>I can't figure out the reason why lately<strong>  
><em>Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi dernièrement<em>  
><strong>You've been acting so cold<strong>  
><em>Tu t'es montrée si froide<em>  
><strong>(didn't you say)<strong>  
><em>(N'est-ce pas toi qui disait)<em>  
><strong>If there's a problem we should work it out<strong>  
><em>" S'il y a un problème nous devons le régler "<em>  
><strong>So why you giving me the cold shoulder now<strong>  
><em>Alors pourquoi m'offres-tu un visage si froid maintenant ?<em>  
><strong>Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl<strong>  
><em>Comme si tu ne voulais même plus me parler<em>

**Ok I know I was late again**  
><em>Ok, je sais, j'étais encore en retard<em>  
><strong>I made you mad and then it's throwing the pan<strong>  
><em>Je t'ai rendu furieuse, les dîners jetés<em>  
><strong>(the pan)<strong>  
><em>(A la poubelle)<em>  
><strong>But why are you making this thing drag on so long<strong>  
><em>Mais pourquoi as-tu fais traîner les choses si longtemps ?<em>  
><strong>(i wanna know)<strong>  
><em>(Je veux savoir)<em>  
><strong>I'm sick and tired of this silly games<strong>  
><em>J'en ai assez de ce jeu stupide<em>  
><strong>Don't think that I'm the only one here to blame<strong>  
><em>Ne pense pas que je sois le seul à blâmer<em>  
><strong>It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors<strong>  
><em>Ce n'est pas moi qui a claqué la porte<em>

**That's when you turned and said to me**  
><em>C'est quand tu t'es tournée et que tu m'as dit<em>  
><strong>I don't care babe who's right or wrong<strong>  
><em>" Bébé je me fiche de qui a tord ou raison<em>  
><strong>I just don't love you no more.<strong>  
><em>Je ne t'aime simplement plus "<em>

**Rain outside my window pouring down**  
><em>Pluie torrentielle derrière ma fenêtre<em>  
><strong>What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry<strong>  
><em>Maintenant quoi, tu es partie, ma faute, je suis désolé<em>  
><strong>Feeling like a fool cause I let you down<strong>  
><em>Je me sens comme un idiot parce que je t'ai déçu<em>  
><strong>Now it's, too late, to turn it around<strong>  
><em>Maintenant il est trop tard pour renverser la situation<em>  
><strong>I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry<strong>  
><em>Je suis désolé pour les larmes versées<em>  
><strong>I guess this time it really is goodbye<strong>  
><em>Je suppose que cette fois c'est vraiment un au revoir<em>  
><strong>You made it clear when you said<strong>  
><em>Tu as clarifié les choses quand tu as dit<em>  
><strong>I just don't love you no more<strong>  
><em>" Je ne t'aime simplement plus "<em>

**I know that I made a few mistakes**  
><em>Je sais que j'ai fait quelques erreurs<em>  
><strong>But never thought that things would turn out this way<strong>  
><em>Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela se passerait comme ça<em>  
><strong>Cause I'm missing something now that your gone<strong>  
><em>Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi, maintenant tu es partie<em>  
><strong>(I see it all so clearly)<strong>  
><em>(Je vois tout plus clairement)<em>  
><strong>Me at the door with you in a state<strong>  
><em>Moi à la porte, toi dans un de ces états<em>  
><strong>Giving my reasons but as you look away<strong>  
><em>Je te donne mes raisons alors que tu te détournes<em>  
><strong>I can see a tear roll down your face<strong>  
><em>Je peux voir une larme couler sur ton visage<em>

**That's when you turned and said to me**  
><em>C'est quand tu t'es tournée et que tu m'as dit<em>  
><strong>I don't care babe who's right or wrong<strong>  
><em>" Bébé je me fiche de qui a tord ou raison<em>  
><strong>I just don't love you no more.<strong>  
><em>Je ne t'aime simplement plus "<em>

**Don't say those words it's so hard**  
><em>Ces mots si simples frappent tellement fort<em>  
><strong>They turn my whole world upside down<strong>  
><em>Ils ont bouleversé toute ma vie<em>  
><strong>Girl you caught me completely off guard<strong>  
><em>Miss, tu m'as complètement pris au dépourvu<em>  
><strong>On the night you said to me<strong>  
><em>La nuit où tu m'as dit<em>  
><strong>I just don't love you more.<strong>  
><em>" Je ne t'aime simplement plus"<em>

Finn regarda Rachel, celle ci avait la main de Lucy dans la sienne. Les autres applaudirent la prestation de Finn. Puck se leva et serra son ami dans ses bras.

« Allez mec, fais pas cette tête ! Ce soir tu passes la soirée avec moi ! Je vais te remonter le moral moi ! » Tous sortirent de la pièce, Mercedes attrapa le bras de Sam.

« Sam, tu m'as évité toute la journée, pourquoi ?

- Oh je ne me sens pas très bien... Je crois que je suis malade.. Menti le blond.

- Rentres chez toi alors, répondit-elle sur un ton plus doux. Va te reposer, je passe te voir ce soir.

- Sam, elle a peut-être gobé ton mensonge mais pas moi... Dit kurt, l'air sévère. Racontes ! » Le blond leva les mains en signe de rédition, puis raconta sa soirée, enfin ce qu'il s'en souvenait.

« Tu sais que tu mériterais que je t'arrache un par un tes cheveux décolorés ! Mais t'es vraiment bête ! Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'a lui dire la vérité...

- Quoi ? Mais elle va me detester ! T'es fou !

- Ouais et si elle l'apprend par elle-même, elle ne vas pas te detester peut-être, fais ça romantiquement, demandes lui pardon, elle passe chez toi ce soir, organise un diner. Sers toi du peu de neurones que tu as ! »

Cet après-midi, Quinn n'avait pas cours, elle partit donc en direction de chez Shelby. La femme était contente de la voir, elle avait deux, trois courses à faire et donc laissait la jeune fille avec sa fille seules pour qu'elles puissent profiter l'une de l'autre. Quand elle rentra chez elle, Shelby ne put qu'être attendrit devant la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Quinn berçait Beth, pendant que Rachel et une jeune fille chantaient.

« Je te présente Lucy, c'est une nouvelle, elle fait partie du Glee-Club, dit Rachel.

- Enchantée Lucy, tu as une superbe voix !

- Merci beaucoup, repondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Ca vous dit de rester manger ce soir les filles ? » Les trois adolescentes se regardèrent et accèpterent avec plaisir l'invitation. La soirée fut très agréable, remplit de rire.

Sam était nerveux, il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de sortir, son frère et sa soeur étaient chez des amis, il avait tout préparé, les bougies, les fleurs. Il avait même pensé à mettre le couteau à droite et la fourchette à gauche ! Il savait que Kurt avait raison, la franchise était la qualité que Mercedes aimait le plus mais là... Il sursauta quand il entendit frapper.

« Hey ! Ca à l'air d'aller mieux ?

- Euh, oui, oui, vas y entre, reste pas dehors, il fait froid...

- Oh oh, des fleurs, des bougies, un ton hésitant... Sam Evans ? Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner...

- Mmmh ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Saaaaam ?

- Bon d'accord, alors j'ai couché avec une fille hier soir parce que j'étais bourré, mais je l'aime pas, c'est toi et toi seule que j'aime, mais tu sais que moi et l'alcool, ça fait pas bon ménage et...

- STOP ! Tu as couché avec une autre fille ? Je t'avais prévenue qu'il fallait que t'arretes l'alcool... La dernière fois déjà avec Rory... Et là... Tu as poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin Evans ! Et moi qui pensais que tu était différent... Je suis vraiment une gourde ! » Elle partit, laissant le jeune blond, ahurie, la soirée ne se passait pas vraiment comme il l'avait prévue. Il vu la voiture de Mercedes passait devant lui, puis plus rien, il était seul, devant sa porte, se jurant de ne plus jamais boire sans quelqu'un pour le surveiller...

Rachel raccompagna Lucy chez elle.

« Ca va aller ce soir ? Demanda la petite brune, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas... Je crois, j'espere.

- Tu veux que je reste ? Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai juste à appeler mes papas pour les prévenir et normalement ce sera bon... » Elle fut interrompu par Lucy qui l'embrassait. Elle la repoussa le plus doucement qu'elle pouvait.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Fit Rachel

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Lucy paniquait.

- Calme toi ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une erreur, tu te sens seule, je suis là donc bah... voilà quoi.., pour une fois Rachel ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Oui c'est ça, une erreur... Juste une erreur... Tu peux rentrer chez toi, j'imagine que maintenant tu ne voudras plus rester...

- Je peux rester Lucy, si tu le veux, mais en tant qu'amie, rien ne sera possible entre nous, je suis désolé, tu es belle, intelligente, gentille, mais je ne t'aime pas d'amour.

- Je comprend, on est amies alors ? Elle reussit à sourir.

- Oui, des amies, de futures grandes amies même si tu veux, alors je reste ou pas ?

- Je veux bien, merci. » Elle serra Rachel dans ses bras. Les filles montèrent se coucher, elles restèrent chacunes de leurs cotés, de peur de se toucher, quand Lucy murmura :

« Tu sais que t'es la première fille que j'embrasse ?

- Et alors ça donne quoi ?

- Pas mal... » Elle se prit un oreiller sur la tête et une bataille commença. Quand elles s'endormirent enfin, elles étaient collés l'une à l'autre, mais chaucune savaient, maintenant, qu'ils n'y aurait rien d'autres que de l'amitié.

**Alors vos réactions ? Prochain chapitre, on avancera un peu (c'est à dire que le prochain chap, ce sera pendant les fêtes de fin d'années, hourra ! ;) ) **

**Ps: la chanson c'est Don't love you no more de Craig David ! Enjoy !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voila la suite ! Je voulais la mettre hier soir mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec le site ! Désolé, pour la peine je mettrais un autre chapitre ce soir !**

**emmacacahuete : Ouf, tu m'en veux pas trop ! J'ai eu peur ! ;)**

**snixxjuice : Tes reviews ne sont peut-être pas variés, mais elles me font toujours plaisir :) ! Et pour Brittana, en faite, je crois qu'on voit leur relation comme passionelle ! Promis je mettrais des moments brittana plus doux ! **

**nais : Hum on va éviter Racy (ça fait un peu moche je trouve) j'aime bien luchelle ^^ Encore merci pour ta review ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 18**

Les semaines étaient passés, amenant le froid dans l'Ohio. Noël approchait à grand pas et c'est dans cet esprit que Will donna la leçon de la semaine à ses élèves.

« Alors pour cette dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances, j'aimerai que chacun offre un cadeau à une autre personne et que ces deux personnes chantent un duos. » Tous acclamèrent l'idée, regardant la personne à qui il voulait offrir leur présent. « Mais, car il y a un mais, vous devrez tirer au sort la personne à qui vous devez faire ce cadeau. J'ai donc mis la moitié des noms dans ce bonnet de père noël, et comme vous êtes un nombre impair, celui qui ne sera pas tiré choisira à qui il doit offrir et donc qui lui offrira, Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Sugar, Lucy et Mike venait tirer votre partenaire. »

Finn-Puck

Rachel-Quinn

Brittany-Santana

Mercedes-Tina

Sugar-Kurt

Lucy-Sam

Mike-Artie

« Blaine tu es le grand gagnant ! Mais comme je voulais changer les duos de d'habitude, bien que pour certains, enfin certaines, quoiqu'on fasse, elles finissent ensemble » Santana lui décrocha son plus beau sourire. « Donc Blaine je ne te mets qu'une condition, évite Kurt.

- Bon bah, je choisis Santana, je suis curieux de savoir quel cadeau elle va m'offrir ... » Le sourire de Santana disparut et elle fusilla du regard Blaine, ce qui fit rire l'intéressé.

« Bon chacun à sa personne à qui offrir sa chanson et son cadeau, alors c'est partit. » Will tapa dans ses mains pour motiver les adolescents, certains étaient content du tirage au sort, d'autres beaucoup moins...

Artie était déçu, il aurait bien aimé tomber sur Sugar, depuis le temps qu'il la draguait, ils avaient échangé un baiser la semaine dernière et il aurait aimé concrétisé ça avec l'idée de Mr Shue. Bon rien ne l'empechait d'offrir un cadeau à Sugar quand même. Il alla donc à son prochain cours se demandant quoi offrir à Sugar et à Mike.

Sam sortit de la salle et une haine sans nom s'empara de lui, un footballer, baraqué avait pris la main de Mercedes, c'était son nouveau petit-ami, Shane, Sam n'avait qu'une envie, réduire ce mec en poussière. Lucy s'approcha de lui et lui murmura « Et si on la rendait jalouse... » Sam regarda la jeune fille avec un air surpris, Pourquoi pas ? Cela faisait quand même plus d'un mois que le jeune blond tentait de récuperer son ex-copine, il avait tout essayé, sauf la jalousie. Il grattifia donc Lucy d'un sourire, la prit par les épaules et décidèrent quelle chansons ils allaient prendre.

Puck se demandait ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Finn, bien qu'ils étaient potes, ils ne s'offraient jamais de cadeaux... Il se décida à demander conseil aux deux personnes qui connaissaient le mieux le quaterback : Kurt et Rachel.

Santana fulminait, c'était injuste, pourquoi elle devrait offrir deux cadeaux alors que les autres ne devront en payer qu'un ! Elle alla jusqu'à son casier, la photo de Brittany tout sourire la calma, cette fille avait des effets vraiment bizarre sur elle ! Elle soupira, elle savait que si elle était énervé en ce moment, ce n'était pas la faute de Blaine, Mr Shue... Ou tout autre membre du Glee-Club. C'était à cause de sa grand-mère, qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis le coming-out de la latina et comme les fêtes de familles se rapprochaient, Santana était triste que la femme qu'elle respectait le plus sur cette terre, ne passe pas noël avec sa famille. Elle prit une décision, il fallait qu'elle confronte sa grand-mère.

Mercedes était soulagé, elle avait eu peur de tomber sur Sam. Elle n'aurait pas supporter de devoir chanter avec le blond. Depuis qu'il lui avait avouer sa faute, la chanteuse faisait tout pour l'éviter, elle l'aimait encore mais il lui avait brisé le coeur. Elle s'était donc vengé en sortant avec Shane, qui s'était révélé être un petit-ami gentil, prévenant, doux. Mais ce n'était pas Sam, elle se sentait légèrement coupable de sortir avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas mais elle voulait que Sam ressente ce qu'elle avait ressenti elle ! Elle marchait donc à coté de Shane, tout en pensant au cadeau qu'elle ferait à Tina.

Rachel regarda Quinn sortir de la salle. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être tombée sur la blonde, elle redoutait de tomber sur Finn, ou d'autre à qui elle n'aurait pas su quoi offrir. Elle sortit aussi, le sourire aux lèvres, cherchant quoi acheter, et quelle chanson convenait le mieux à leurs deux voix. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Puck.

« Rachel ! Tu peux m'aider ? Je sais pas quoi offrir à Finn !

- T'as qu'a lui acheter un cerveau, il en a bien besoin, railla Santana qui passait derrière.

- Santana ! Rachel ne put s'empecher de rire, Bon Puck, je sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'a lui offrir une place pour un match de foot, de basket ou de baseball...

- Ah pas bête... merci Rachel, au faite tu diras à Quinn que je l'attend à 18h devant chez Shelby ce soir, qu'elle ne soit pas en retard. » Il la salua et partit.

Quinn arriva donc à 18h pile devant chez Shelby, la maison était ornée de guirlande, cela fit sourire la blonde. Elle sonna, Shelby ouvrit et salua chaleureusement la jeune fille. Depuis le début de l'année, elles étaient devenues assez complices. Puck n'était pas encore arrivé

__, Bizarre, ___il était toujours à l'heure pour voir sa fille d'habitude. _Shelby embrassa une dernière fois la petite fille puis sortit. Elle reviendrait vers 23h. Quinn commença donc à jouer avec Beth, cette dernière rigolait, elle aimait bien Quinn.

« T'es belle, lança Beth.

- Merci, mais je suis loin d'être aussi belle que toi, petite puce ! » Elle la chatouilla. Puis les minutes et les heures passèrent sans que Puck ne se montre. Quinn commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle coucha la petite fille qui baillait puis appela le jeune homme :

« Allo ? Puck t'es ou ? Et Beth tu l'as oublié ?

- Ouiiii ? Puck-Puck à l'appareil ? Beth ? Beth ? Oh merde ! Il était visiblement bourré.

- Puck, tu fous quoi ? T'es avec qui ? T'es ou ?

- Alors, je suis... Quelquepart, avec de jeunes et jolies filles autour de moi, elles sont folles de mon corps ! Et toi Quinnie, tu es folle de mon corps ?

- Je me doutais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé ! Merde, penses à ta fille !

- Et doucement blondinette, crie pas dans ma n'oreille ! Je fais rien de mal, on n'est pas marié a ce que je sache, donc j'ai aucune obligation envers toi ! Tu n'arretes pas de me repousser et après tu voudrais que je sois sage ? Mais j'ai des besoins moi ! Je suis un homme, un vrai ! Alors maintenant tu t'en prend qu'a toi ! Et Bim ! Dans ta face.

- Tu n'as peut être aucune obligation envers moi, mais envers ta fille si ! » Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, elle était déçu par le comportement de Puck, _mais Puck reste et restera Puck._ C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience que donner son enfant à Shelby avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Puck n'aurait jamais pu assumer son rôle de père, il était gentil, drole mais il était trop volage, trop rebelle. Elle se rendit compte aussi que les paroles de l'adolescent ne lui avait pas fais aussi mal qu'elle l'aurait penser. _Je ne l'aime peut-être pas au fond_. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'asseya sur le canapé, pensant à sa fille, à Puck et à Rachel.

Finn et Kurt étaient en train de discuter dans le salon, ils réflechissaient ensemble aux cadeaux qu'ils avaient à offrir. Depuis que Rachel avait largué Finn, Kurt appréciait plus le quaterback. Il était moins niais, plus à l'écoute et peut être que cela l'avait fait grandir un petit peu. Kurt se pencha sur son problème, qu'allait il offrir à Sugar ? Il aimait bien la jeune fille, ses remarques le faisait rire et elle s'habillait correctement. Mais il ne savait mais alors pas du tout quoi lui acheter. C'était la première fois qu'il était en panne d'inspiration pour un cadeau et cela le pertubait. Il irait demander conseil à Artie, le jeune homme était le plus proche avec Sugar.

Tina avait trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Mercedes, un collier avec un M en argent et le dernier CD de Beyonce ! Rester plus qu'a trouver la chanson. En sortant du magasin, elle vu Brittany, elle alla la saluer quand elle s'arreta. Brittany semblait triste.

« Hey Brit, ca va ? Sinquiéta Tina.

- Non, j'ai fait une liste pour le père noël, mais je ne me rappelle plus son adresse ! Et aussi je ne sais pas quoi offrir à San... La blonde avait vraiment l'ai dépité.

- Alors pour la lettre, donne la moi, je connais l'adresse, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Et pour Santana, tu la connais mieux que moi, essaye de la surprendre ! De toute façon quoique tu lui offre je suis sure que ça lui feras plaisir car ça viendra de toi. » Un sourire éclaira le visage de la cheerleader qui sauta sur l'autre jeune fille et l'entraina dans un calin dont elle seule avait le secret. Contente que ses problèmes soient résolus, Brittany rentra chez elle en sautillant. Tina ne put s'empecher de sourire en rentrant, Brittany était magique !

Les jours passèrent et les cadeaux commençaient à s'empiler sous le sapin, dans la salle de chant. Tous avaient presque trouvés un cadeau pour leur partenaire.

Santana s'avança doucement jusqu'à la porte et frappa, elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être là.

« Oh, Euh, Santana c'est ça ? Dit Burt, se rappelant le nom de la latina.

- Oui, je voudrais voir Kurt, il est là ?

- Kurt ? Il paraissait surpris. Euh oui, KURT ! » Kurt arriva et se figea à la vue de la cheerleader. Santana décida d'intervenir et entra d'elle-meme. Le jeune homme se reprit et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la regarda encore, se croyant dans un rêve.

« Ta chambre est tellement GAY ! » Non, un cauchemar plutôt... « En tout cas, je l'imaginais bien comme ça, où sont tes robes ?

- Tu es venue juste pour te moquer de moi ? Si c'est ça je ne te retiens pas...

- Non, je suis venue car j'ai besoin de ton don ! Je te rappelle que je dois faire un cadeau a ta copine ! Et je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter. J'ai pensé à un pot de gel mais il doit en avoir en réserve comme les écureuils.

- J'aurais vraiment tout vu, Santana Lopez à besoin de moi !

- Si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un, je viendrais la nuit et remplacerais tes vetements par des joggings et des sweats de sport ! » Il se stoppa et fit une grimace à l'allusion, elle s'était peut-être un peu adoucie avec Brittany mais elle ne restait pas moins Santana. Il passa donc au sujet de conversation qui l'interessait et conseilla la latina sur le cadeau à faire à Blaine.

Rachel régla les derniers détails avec ses papas. Elle était tellement contente ! Elle sautillait partout dans la cuisine, Hiram et Leroy souriaent à la vue de leur fille complètement excité. Ils avaient hésité avant d'accepter, mais bon il faut bien lacher un peu de leste des fois. La brunette finit sa danse de la joie dans les bras de ses pères, elle leur offrit un de ses plus beaux calins et sortit de la cuisine en leur lançant un grand sourire. De suite elle sortit son portable et envoya un message au membres des ND.  
>[ J'ai négocié avec mes papas, si vous êtes dispo, le week-end du nouvel an se fera dans notre maison de vacance ! J'espere que vous viendrez ! Ps : Il y a une piscine couverte et chauffée.]<p>

Les réponses arrivèrent rapidement :

Santana : [Tu gère Berry ! Ps : ne montre ce texto à personne...]

Puck : [ Yeah ! J'emmène les boissons !]

Finn : [ Okay pour moi ]

Kurt : [ Tu es ma diva préférée ! ]

Blaine : [ Je sens les photos dossier encore... Trop bien Rach ;) ]

Artie : [Yep ! Yep !]

Lucy : [ Trop trop bien, mon premier jour de l'an en amérique avec une piscine ! ]

Brittany : [ C'est quand le nouvel an ? Autrement je veux bien, j'aime bien les piscines ! ]

Mike : [ Oh ouais ! Ca va être trop classe ! ]

Tina : [ Rachel, je t'aime ! :p ]

Sugar : [ Trop cool ! Ps : Tu pourrais me donner une idée de cadeau pour Kurt ? Merci ! ]

Mercedes : [ Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être sympa ! ]

Sam : [ Oh ! Trop trop bien, je me propose comme capitaine de soirée ! ]

Quinn : [ Rachel, comment tu fais pour toujours avoir de bonnes idées ? T'es géniale ! Au faite faudra penser à répéter notre chanson ! Ps : Dis merci de ma part à tes papas ! ]

Elle sourit a la vue des réponses, cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments. Elle répondit à Sugar : [ Offre lui la nouvelle version de West Side Story qui vient de sortir ! ]

Puis à Puck : [ Molo sur les bouteilles Noah ! Et pas de mélange ! ]

Enfin à Quinn : [ Pour la chanson, demain auditorium, 14h ! Mes papas t'embrassent ! A demain ! ]

Elle alla se coucher sur ces pensées : _Best Holidays Ever !_

**Prochain chapitre : Les cadeaux ! Je n'aime pas trop le prochain chap mais vous pourez juger par vous même ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser encore et encore des reviews, je ne m'en lasse pas ! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Comme promis voila la suite ce soir ! Alors je trouve ce chapitre assez nul ( je préviens ) mais les suivants sont mieux ! Enjoy, n'hésitez pas à critiquer, à m'envoyer des pierres et autres pour ce chapitre ^^**

**Zeb410 : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, je suis loin d'être à ton niveau ! **

**nais : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche vraiment ! **

**emmacacahuete : Du Samcedes, y'en aura dans le chapitre suivant, j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant ^^**

**Chapitre 19 **

« Allez les enfants on commence avec les chansons ! Finn, Puck, vous commencez ? » Will était tout excité, comme un enfant, ses élèves avaient bien respecté les règles et une pile impressionante de cadeaux tronaient sous le sapin de la salle de chant. Finn et Puck se tapèrent dans la main et commençèrent à chanter, pendant leur répétition, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme il y a trois ans, avant que Puck ne couche avec Quinn.

**What would you think if i sang out of tune,**  
><em>Que penserez-tu si je chantais faux,<em>  
><strong>Would you stand up and walk out on me ?<strong>  
><em>Te leverez-tu et me laisserez-tu tomber ?<em>  
><strong>Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song<strong>  
><em>Tend les oreilles et je te chanterais une chanson<em>  
><strong>And I'll try not to sing out of key.<strong>  
><em>Et j'essayerais de chanter juste.<em>

Les autres regardaient les chanteurs en souriant, cela faisait du bien de les voir complices.

**Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends**  
><em>Oh, je m'en sort avec un peu d'aide de mes amis<em>  
><strong>Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends<strong>  
><em>Mm, je m'en remets avec un peu d'aide de mes amis<em>  
><strong>Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends<strong>  
><em>Mm, je vais essayer avec un peu d'aide de mes amis.<em>

A ce moment les garçons les montrèrent du doigt, leur faisant signifier que la chanson était pour eux aussi.

**What do I do when my love is away**  
><em>Que dois-je faire quand mon amour est parti<em>  
><strong>(Does it worry you to be alone ? )<strong>  
><em>( Est-ce que ça t'ennuie d'être seul ? )<em>  
><strong>How do I feel by the end of the day,<strong>  
><em>Comment je me sens à la fin de la journée<em>  
><strong>(Are you sad because you're on your own ? )<strong>  
><em>( Es-tu triste parce que tu es tout seul ? )<em>

Finn regarda Rachel, Puck regarda Quinn.

**No, I get by with a little help from my friends**  
><em>Non, je m'en sors avec un peu d'aide de mes amis<em>  
><strong>Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends<strong>  
><em>Mm, je m'en remets avec un peu d'aide de mes amis<em>  
><strong>Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends<strong>  
><em>Mm, je vais essayer avec un peu d'aide de mes amis.<em>

Finn essayait de danser et cela fit rire ses amis.

**Do you need anybody ?**  
><em>As-tu besoin de quelqu'un ?<em>  
><strong>I need somebody to love.<strong>  
><em>J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à aimer.<em>  
><strong>Could it be anybody ?<strong>  
><em>Cela pourrait-il être n'importe qui ?<em>  
><strong>I want somebody to love.<strong>  
><em>Je veux quelqu'un à aimer.<em>

Encore un regard vers les filles, ces dernières étaient amusées mais secouèrent la tête.

**( Would you believe in a love at first sight )**  
><em>( Croirais-tu au coup de foudre ? )<em>  
><strong>Yes I'm certain that it happen all the time<strong>  
><em>Oui je suis certain que ça arrive tout le temps<em>  
><strong>( What do you see when you turn out the light )<strong>  
><em>( Que voit-tu quand tu éteint la lumière ? )<em>  
><strong>I can't tell you but I know it's mine,<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais je sais que c'est à moi.<em>

Will souriait bêtement, il était vraiment heureux aujourd'hui.

**Do you need anybody, I just need someone to love.**  
><em>As-tu besoin de quelqu'un ? , j'ai simplement besoin de quelqu'un à aimer.<em>  
><strong>Could it be anybody, I want somebody to love.<strong>  
><em>Cela pourrait-il être n'importe qui ? , je veux quelqu'un à aimer.<em>  
><strong>Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends<strong>  
><em>Oh, je m'en sort avec un peu d'aide de mes amis<em>  
><strong>With a little help from my friends.<strong>  
><em>Avec un peu d'aide de mes amis.<em>

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement resonna dans la pièce. Puck et Finn firent une petite réverence et se serrèrent franchement dans les bras. Ils s'assirent, Will se mit au milieu de la pièce :

« Ouah, bravo les gars, c'était franchement bien ! Vous avez assurer ! Alors à qui le tour maintenant ? Brittany ? Santana ? Vous êtes prêtes ? » Les filles hochèrent la tête, elles avaient décidés de prendre un morceau doux et romantique, depuis Landslide, elles n'avaient pas chanté en duo, elles se mirent face à face et se prirent la main en souriant.

Santana:

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**  
><em>C'est stupéfiant comme tu parles sans détour à mon coeur<em>  
><strong>Without saying a word, you can light up the dark<strong>  
><em>Sans dire un mot, tu peux éclairer l'obscurité<em>  
><strong>Try as I may I could never explain<strong>  
><em>J'ai essayé comme j'ai pu mais je n'ai jamais expliqué<em>  
><strong>What I hear when you don't say a thing<strong>  
><em>Ce que j'entend quand tu ne dis rien<em>

Brittany sourit, Santana était tellement belle quand elle chantait. Tina prit la main de Mike et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Brittany:

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**  
><em>Le sourire sur ton visage me fait savoir que tu as besoin de moi<em>  
><strong>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<strong>  
><em>Il y a de la sincérité dans tes yeux quand tu dis que tu ne me quitteras jamais<em>  
><strong>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall<strong>  
><em>Le contact de ta main dit que tu me rattraperas chaque fois que je tomberai<em>  
><strong>You say it best... when you say nothing at all<strong>  
><em>Tu le dis le mieux quand tu ne parles pas (Ton silence parle pour toi)<em>

Là, c'était au tour de Santana de sourire, elle trouvait que son amie avait une voix inexploité, elle devait faire pression sur Mr Shue pour les régionales !

Santana:

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**  
><em>Tout au long de la journée je peux entendre les gens parler tout haut<em>  
><strong>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<strong>  
><em>Mais quand tu me tiens près de toi, tu me fais oublier la foule<em>  
><strong>Try as they may they can never define<strong>  
><em>Ils essaient comme ils peuvent, ils n'arrivent pas à savoir<em>  
><strong>What's been said between your heart and mine<strong>  
><em>Ce qui a été dit entre ton coeur et le mien<em>

Sugar vint s'assoir sur Artie, celui mis ses mains autour de la jeune fille, il était content, il était amoureux.

Santana & Brittany:

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**  
><em>Tu le dis le mieux quand tu ne parles pas<em>  
><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all<strong>  
><em>Tu le dis le mieux quand tu ne parles pas. .<em>

Brittany:

**The smile on your face**  
><em>Le sourire sur ton visage<em>  
><strong>The truth in your eyes<strong>  
><em>La vérité dans tes yeux<em>  
><strong>The touch of your hand<strong>  
><em>Le contact de ta main<em>  
><strong>Let's me know that you need me. .<strong>  
><em>Me fait savoir que tu as besoin de moi...<em>

Blaine prit Kurt par les épaules, il était attendrit par la scène devant lui, quand il pense qu'elles ont failli se séparer au début de l'année, ça aurait été du gachis.

Brittany & Santana:

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**  
><em>Tu le dis le mieux quand tu ne parles pas<em>  
><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all. .<strong>  
><em>Tu le dis le mieux quand tu ne parles pas. .<em>

Sam jeta un regard à Mercedes, celle ci souriait, comme tous le monde, elle lui lança un petit regard aussi, cela le fit sourire, _Peut-être lui restait il une chance..._ Lucy avait aussi vu l'échange de regard, elle sourit, il y avait tellement d'amour dans l'air en ce moment, elle était un peu déçue d'être seule mais bon, elle trouverait bien un jour.

**The smile on your face**  
><em>Le sourire sur ton visage<em>  
><strong>The truth in your eyes<strong>  
><em>La vérité dans tes yeux<em>  
><strong>The touch of your hand<strong>  
><em>Le contact de ta main<em>  
><strong>Let's me know that you need me. .<strong>  
><em>Me fait savoir que tu as besoin de moi...<em>

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**  
><em>Tu le dis le mieux quand tu ne parles pas<em>  
><strong>You say it best when you say nothing at all. .<strong>  
><em>Tu le dis le mieux quand tu ne parles pas.<em>

Elles finirent la chanson sur un souffle, se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Une standing-ovation acclama les deux chanteuses. L'émotion planait encore dans l'air :

« Ouah, les filles ! Trop trop chou ! Fit Rachel, Santana lui envoya un sourire.

- Trop hot, ouais ! Dit Puck, là Santana le fusilla du regard.

- Les filles c'était juste géniale, s'exclama Will, les larmes au yeux, vous avez parfaitement compris la leçon ! Encore bravo !

- Merci beaucoup, Brittany rayonnait, bon à qui le tour maintenant ? » Tous se jaugèrent, après cette prestation, ils étaient un peu froid. Lucy se leva et prit Sam par la main, ils chantèrent leur chanson, se regardant et souriant, Mercedes était hors-d'elle, il osait s'afficher comme ça ! Ensuite vint le tour de Kurt et Sugar, leur chanson était originale et ils furent ovationné aussi. Rachel et Quinn firent un duo parfait, et Santana tiqua. Vint ensuite Mercedes et Tina, Blaine et Santana ( leur numéro fit rire tout le monde ) Et vint le tour de Mike et Artie, le jeune en fauteuil prit la parole :

« Alors je préviens, on n'a pas vraiment respecté la leçon, mais on a demandé a Mr Shue et il est d'accord ! Ca va décoiffer ! »

**Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-  
><strong>_Regarde moi comme je danse sous les projecteurs_**  
>Listen to the people screaming out more and more,<br>**_Ecoute les gens crier de plus en plus,  
><em>**'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,  
><strong>_Car je crée un sentiment qui les fais revenir,_**  
>Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,<br>**_Ouais, je crée un sentiment qui les fais reveni,_**  
>So captivating when I get it on the floor.<br>**_C'est tellement captivant quand je le fais sur la piste_

Tina entraina Mercedes et elles commençèrent à danser, suivie de Lucy, de Rachel et de Quinn.

**Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
><strong>_Je sais que tu as attendu patiemment, je sais que tu as besoin de moi, je le sens,  
><em>**I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
><strong>_Je suis un battant, je suis un animal, je suis ce monstre dans le mirroir,_**  
>The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.<br>**_Le leader, le finisseur, je suis proche de vainqueur,_**  
>Best when under pressure one second's left I show up.<br>**_Sous la pression jusqu'à la dernère seconde je fais le spectacle_

Blaine se leva à son tour, et força Kurt, enfin pas longtemps, ils dansèrent avec les filles, tout en rigolant.

**If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
><strong>_Si tu en veux vraiment plus, crie le plus fort  
><em>**If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
><strong>_Si tu es sur la piste, met le feu,_**  
>And light it up, take it up higher,<br>**_Et allume la, emmène la plus haut_**  
>Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.<br>**_Tu vas la pousser jusqu'à la limite, donnes-en plus._**  
><strong>

Sugar se joigna à la partie, en dansant de façon assez étrange... Personne ne fit de commentaire. Puck et Finn, se levèrent aussi. L'ambiance était electrique !

**Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, tight!  
><strong>_Ramènes tes deux mains, je suis dans la zone, serré !  
><em>**Put 'em in the air, if you want more (and) more,  
><strong>_Envoie les en l'air, si tu en veux de plus (en) plus_**  
>Cos I can't wait to feel it.<br>**_Car je ne peux plus attendre de le sentir_**  
>I go hard, can't stop,<br>**_J'y vais fort, je ne peux pas arrêter,_**  
>But if I stop then just know that imma bring it back,<br>**_Mais si j'arrete je sais qu'ensuite, je vais le ramener,_**  
>Never quittin' on believin' that.<br>**_Je ne quitte jamais cette idée._**  
><strong>

Brittany épatait son monde pendant que Santana se décida à se lacher. Même Will commença à danser !

**Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
><strong>_Je sais que tu as attendu patiemment, je sais que tu as besoin de moi, je le sens,  
><em>**I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
><strong>_Je suis un battant, je suis un animal, je suis ce monstre dans le mirroir,_**  
>The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.<br>**_Le leader, le finisseur, je suis proche de vainqueur,_**  
>Best when under pressure one second's left I show up.<br>**_Sous la pression jusqu'à la dernère seconde je fais le spectacle_

Mike enchainait les pas de danse, chantait. Artie rapait, cela faisait longtemps qu'une telle ambiance ne s'était pas ressenti.

**If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
><strong>_Si tu en veux vraiment plus, crie le plus fort  
><em>**If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
><strong>_Si tu es sur la piste, met le feu,_**  
>And light it up, take it up higher,<br>**_Et allume la, emmène la plus haut_**  
>Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.<br>**_Tu vas la pousser jusqu'à la limite, donnes-en plus._

Ils étaient tous haletant après ce déchainement d'energie ! Une explosion d'applaudissement salua leur incroyable performance !

« Et c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Dit Will

- Ouais, Brittany sautillait.

- Je suis impatient de savoir ce que tu m'as offert Santana... Dit Blaine, un sourire en coin.

- Tu verras bien, Blainou ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Bon allez c'est parti les enfants ! » La distribution commença :

Finn : Place pour aller voir la finale du Super Bowl.  
>« Merci Puck ! Trop cool ! »<p>

Puck : Un nouveau piercing ( pour son téton !)  
>« Yeah, depuis le temps que j'en voulais un nouveau ! »<p>

Mercedes : Un collier avec un M en argent + un cd de Béyonce  
>« Oh Tina c'est trop gentil » Elle l'enlaça.<p>

Tina : Une robe.  
>« Merci, je la mettrais pour le week end prochain »<p>

Mike : Place pour le concert d'Usher  
>« Artie, je te venere ! Merci Mec !<p>

Artie : Une caméra  
>« Et moi donc ! Je l'essaierai ce week end tiens ! »<p>

Lucy : Une énorme peluche  
>« Oh elle est trop belle ! J'adore les peluches ! »<p>

Sam: Une montre  
>« Je suis trop beau avec ça ! »<p>

Sugar : Une paire de Chaussure  
>« Hiiiiiii, merci Kurt ! »<p>

Kurt : Le nouveau West Side Story  
>« Raaaah Sugar, dans mes bras ! »<p>

Rachel : Une grande photo d'elle, prise pendant qu'elle chante.  
>« Ouah... »<p>

Quinn : Un pendentif avec la photo de Beth dedans.  
>« Rach... C'est juste magnifique... »<p>

Brittany : Un bracelet + Un livret avec des photos.  
>« Sanny, c'est trop gentil, oh tu as mis des photos de Lord Tubbington !<p>

Santana : Une bague (par Brittany) et un week end (par Blaine)  
>« Brit... C'est trop... », « Blaine, t'es sérieux là? Merci ! »<p>

Blaine était surpris, il n'y avait pas de cadeau à son nom, il jeta un regard à Santana, celle ci le vu et sourit. Elle siffla et les Warblers apparurent, chantant une chanson pour Blaine, il était vraiment ému, il prit la latina dans ses bras qui se laissa faire. Tous étaient content de leurs cadeaux. Will souriait niaisement quand Rachel s'approcha avec un paquet.

« C'est pour vous Mr Shue, de notre part à tous ! » Il ouvrit le cadeau, c'était un nouveau veston avec ses initiales brodé dessus. Il ne put s'empecher de sourire et entraina ses élèves dans un calin collectif. Les vacances commençaient bien...

**Prochain chapitre demain, le week-end chez Rachel ! Amour, rire, pleurs, drame ! Je vous laisse imaginer ! (La week-end sera séparé en 2 partie )**

**Ps : les chansons sont : "****With a little help from my friends" Joe cooker, "When you say nothing at all" de Ronan Keating et "More" d'Usher.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voila le début du Week-End ! J'espere que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ?**

**emmacacahuete : Lucy avec Shane ? Naaaan ! J'ai pensé à toi, petit passage Samcedes !**

**snixxjuice : Merci, ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir ! Et oui Santana est la meilleure, tout le temps ! :p **

**nais : Merci ! Si t'aimes le Brittana, y'en a pas mal dans les deux prochains chapitres ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 20**

Rachel conduisait, à ses cotés Quinn, et derrière Brittany, Santana et Lucy. L'ambiance était tendu, la latina était d'humeur massacrante, personne ne savait pourquoi...

La veille : _Santana se tenait devant la porte, elle inspira puis frappa. Sa grand-mère ouvrit la porte puis la ferma en voyant sa petite fille. Elle lui cria « No quiero te hablar, va t'en » La porte claqua et Santana resta là pendant 10 minutes, immobile. Elle rentra chez elle et pleura toute la nuit, il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle partait avec ses amis en week-end. Elle reussi à se mettre un masque d'indifférence sur le visage quand Brittany et Rachel passèrent la chercher..._

Rachel jeta un regard à Santana par le rétro, leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle lu la douleur dans les yeux de la latina. Elle n'aimait pas voir la latina comme ça, elle mit la musique et commença à chanter à tue-tête esperant une réaction. Les autres filles regardèrent la brunette avec suspicion, et Santana éclata de rire. Elle chanta avec la diva et le reste du trajet se passa dans les chants et les rires.

Elles arrivèrent enfin, suivit de près par les autres. Rachel était très excité et elle ne tenait pas en place, elle était tellement contente d'être là avec ses amis. Les adolescents restèrent ébahis devant la maison de Rachel, le paysage autour était magnifique.

« Rachel, tu nous explique pourquoi tu nous à pas invité avant ? Demanda Kurt, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Aucune idée... Répondit la brune. Bon il y a 4 chambres, alors il faut se répartir ! » Les discussions s'animèrent alors, Puck voulait être avec le plus de filles possibles, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord. Mercedes, Tina, Sugar et Lucy étaient dans une chambre, Rachel,Quinn, Santana et Brittany dans une autre, Mike partageait la sienne avec Artie, Kurt et Blaine et Puck, Finn et Sam étaient dans la dernière. Après que chacun eut posé ses valises dans leur chambre respective, ils se précipitèrent à la piscine. Une bataille d'eau commença, l'après-midi passa rapidement.

Pour remercier Rachel, les garçons décidèrent de preparer le repas du soir. Les filles aplaudirent l'initiative et s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant. Soudain, Brittany se leva et courra jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Il neige ! Il neige ! Les filles, il neige ! Son regard était illuminé, On va dehors ? On va dehors ? Allez Les filles ! San, s'il te plait. Elle fit la moue et la latina ne put que se lever.

- Bon d'accord Brit... Mais couvres toi bien ! Faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid... Bon quelqu'un d'autre est volontaire pour une sortie sous la neige ?

- Pour vous voir vous bécotez ? Non merci pour moi Lopez ! Se moqua Quinn.

- Fabray, ne me cherches pas ! Elle ne put s'empecher de rire.

- Moi je viens ! Dit Rachel. Si ça vous dérange pas bien sure...

- Si je propose... Allez va mettre ton manteau ! Personne d'autres ? » Les autres filles secouèrent négativement la tête, elles étaient trop bien devant la cheminée. Les trois filles se couvrirent chaudement, Santana mit un bonnet à Brittany, et Rachel ne put que sourire, la latina était tellement protectrice...

Dehors tombait de gros flocons. Brittany courrait en essayant d'en avaler. Les deux brunes regardèrent la blonde, envieuses. Santana se rapprocha de Rachel :

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu me le dit ? Demanda La cheerleader.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Voyons, Rachel ! Elle soupira, depuis quand ? Avec Fabray ?

- Quinn ? Rachel rougit. On est juste amie...

- Ouais, Brit et moi aussi, on est juste amies... Sérieusement, vous vous êtes bouffé du regard pendant votre duo !

- Hein ? Mais non ? Je t'assure, on est juste amie ! Santana Lopez, arretes de me regarder comme ça ! Bon d'accord ! J'aime Quinn, mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque ! T'es contente ? Cria-t-elle.

- Très ! Berry et Fabray ! C'est chaud ! Alors, quand compte tu lui faire ta déclaration ?

- Tu rigoles ?

- J'en ai l'air ? » Santana essaya de prendre un air sérieux mais pouffa après quelques instants, Rachel lui donna une bourrade. Brittany arriva et sauta dans les bras de Rachel puis après se placa dans les bras de sa petite-amie.

« J'aimerais être là, pour toujours ! S'exclama la blonde. Merci Rachel... »

Quand elles rentrèrent, la table était mis. Les filles attendaient impatiemment de savoir ce que les garçons avaient préparés. Puck entra le premier.

« Mesdemoiselles, j'èspere que vous apprécierez le repas de ce soir, nous allons commencer par l'entrée : Crevettes et spécialités asiatiques par notre ami Mike Chang ! » Le danseur s'avança solennelement, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des filles. Il déposa l'assiette et s'assit. « Le plat principal, tartiflette, vu le froid, préparé par Sam Evans et Artie Abrams. » Les deux garçons firent une révérences, sous les applaudissements. « Et pour finir, le dessert : Par moi-même et Finn ! Non je blague ! Finn et moi, on a juste mis la table et choisit les boissons ! Donc je disais, moelleux aux chocolat par Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel ! Bon appétit ! »

Le repas était délicieux. Les filles étaient réellement impréssionés et pour remercier les garçons, elles promirent de s'occuper du petit-dej le lendemain matin.

« Comme le réveillon, c'est que demain, on évite d'ouvrir les bouteilles ce soir, Dit Puck, à la surprise de tout le monde. Ca vous dit pas plutot, on fait une soirée tranquille. C'est vrai quoi, à chaque fois qu'on passe des soirées ensemble, je m'en rappelle pas la moitié..., » Il jeta un regard vers Quinn, il avait dit ça, esperant impressioné la jeune fille. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon en cercle, une habitude.

« Et ca vous dit on fait un jeu ? Demanda Finn

- Si on refait un action-vérité, je refuse qu'une bouteille d'alcool ne s'approche de mes cheveux, s'exclama Kurt.

- Et si on faisait un je n'ai jamais..; Proposa Lucy, Ah non, faut de l'alcool, désolé.

- C'est quoi ce jeu, on pourrait changer les règles du jeu... Proposa Sam.

- Alors, à la base, y'en a un qui dit une affirmation, genre : Je n'ai jamais était bourré et si c'est faux, il boit, sinon il ne boit pas. Expliqua Lucy. Ca permet d'apprendre des choses marrantes sur les autres.

- Bon je vais chercher une bouteille... On évite juste de trop boire ! » Puck revint avec trois bouteilles. Il donna la première à Tina, celle ci ne su quoi dire, elle réfléchit quelques instant et lança :

« Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Mr Shue » Elle bu, sous l'oeil jaloux de Mike. Puis passa la bouteille, Sugar bu, ainsi que Rachel, Brittany, Santana et... Kurt, qui rougit !

« Vous me le paierez un jour ! A moi, je n'ai jamais embrassé Brit » Là tout le monde bu, sauf Sugar, Lucy et Blaine. Santana prit la bouteille et lança :

« Je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec Quinn » Elle bu, « Excuse Fabray, mais les vestiaires... Mais bon j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux maintenant. » Elle passa la bouteille, elle avait eu une idée derrière la tête en faisant ça. Kurt ne bu pas, Blaine non plus, Tina et Mercedes la passèrent sans boire. Artie, bu et le rouge monta à ses joues, Puck bu aussi en lançant un clin d'oeil à la blonde. Finn bu, Mike ne bu pas, Brittany bu, Lucy hésita puis passa la bouteille à Rachel sans boire. La brune lançait des éclairs à Santana. Elle regarda la bouteille, puis bu... Un silence se fit. Sam intervint, pris la bouteille et bu. Il s'exclama :

« Je n'ai jamais voulu lancer un Slushie sur la face de Santana » Il bu. C'était très courageux de sa part, il regretta son geste quand la latina se leva, alla dans la cuisine puis revint avec un verre de jus de fruit. Elle lui tendit, le blond ne comprenait pas. Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle et dit :

« Essaye ! Il y avait une lueur de défi dans le regard de la cheerleader.

- Euh, je préfère pas, j'aimerai rester en vie... » Tous rigolèrent. Sam était peut-être courageux, mais il n'était pas suicidaire.

La soirée continua dans la même ambiance, ils n'étaient pas bourrés, juste un peu joyeux. Quinn décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, il faisait chaud dans la pièce et elle devait réfléchir. Elle sortit donc discrètement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, Puck.

« Ecoute Quinn, j'ai été un abruti, la dernière fois au téléphone ! Je suis vraiment désolé... Le jeune homme paraissait vraiment dépité.

- Oui tu as été un abruti ! Si tu savais a quelle point ça m'a ener... » Elle fut coupé par l'adolescent qui l'embrassa. Sa tête lui tournait et elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la raison, l'alcool ou le baiser. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, elle mit sa tête au creux de son épaule, Puck pouvait se montrer tellement gentil quand il voulait. Le couple n'avait pas vu qu'on les observait, Rachel était sorti pour parler à Quinn et elle l'avait vu avec Puck, elle rentra, monta directement dans la chambre. Personne n'avait remarqué que la brune était monté, rapidement, trop rapidement, à part Santana. Elle s'enleva des bras de Brittany, lui murmura « Je reviens, je dois aller regler un truc » et monta à la suite de Rachel.

Blaine reçut un étrange texto : [ T'étais trop mignon la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ] C'était Sebastian, l'ex-Warbler ne put s'empecher de rougir et il était soulagé que la pièce ne fussent pas trop éclairée. _Pourquoi Sebastian continuait à le draguer ? _Il avait pourtant mis les choses au claire la dernière fois, _peut-être devait il arreter de le voir ? _C'est dommage, car le Warbler était une compagnie agréable, Blaine se surprit à se demander si Sebastian embrassait bien. Il fallait qu'il coupe le contact avec lui, il lui faisait trop d'effet, il savait que c'était purement physique, il aimait Kurt, mais cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Mercedes était dans la cuisine quand Sam la rejoignit. Elle pensa qu'il était particulièrement séduisant ce soir, elle secoua la tête, elle était avec Shane maintenant.

« Mercedes, je sais que tu m'évites depuis la dernière fois mais il faut qu'on parle, s'il te plait ! Commença le garçon.

- Je t'écoutes Sam, répondit Mercedes.

- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je te jure que cette fille ne représentait rien pour moi, je ne connais même pas son prénom !

- Peut-être, mais ça fait mal Sam, ça fait très mal...

- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai mal, quand je te vois avec l'autre, j'ai juste une question. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- ... » Il sortit en souriant, maintenant il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas son copain, il lui preparerait une surprise pour demain.

« Berry, ouvres cette porte ! Sinon je l'ouvre à ma façon ! Cria Santana. » La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître la brunette, en larme. Elle avait vraiment une sale tête. Elles s'assirent sur le lit, Santana brisa le silence :

« Be-Rach..., qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Santana doucement.

- C'est, c'est Quinn... Je voulais aller lui parler, quand elle est sortie puis je l'ai vue embrasser Puck. J'ai été trop conne ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'avais une chance ! Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Merde ! Jura la cheerleader, Tu es sure ? » Rachel hocha la tête « Pourtant, j'en étais sure, il y a un problème là !

- Oui, c'est que tu t'es trompée, et j'ai été assez bête pour te croire ! Non, désolé c'est entièrement de ma faute. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'a m'effacer... » Santana était mal à l'aise, voir Rachel dans cet état l'attristait, c'était devenue son amie et Santana protégeait ses amies. Elle posa une main sur le bras de la petite chanteuse. La prit dans ses bras et murmura :

« Ne t'effaces pas Rachel, ton destin est de briller ! Et pour Quinn, il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir... »

Ils étaient fatigués, les garçons partirent se coucher, personne ne fit de commentaire quand il virent Puck et Quinn rentrés ensemble. Quinn remarqua que Rachel et Santana n'étaient pas là. Tina, Mercedes, Sugar et Lucy allèrent dans leur chambre. Quinn monta donc en compagnie de Brittany. Ce qu'elles virent quand elle ouvrirent la porte les surprit. Rachel dormait dans les bras de Santana, la latina était réveillée et haussa les épaules.

« Alors Quinn, avec Puck ? Chuchota-t-elle en direction de la blonde.

- Quoi avec Puck ? Répondit la blonde, surprise.

- Genre, vous disparaissez au même moment... Etrange non ? Une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux de Santana.

- De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! Elle était enervé par les questions de la cheerleader.

- Donc tu admets qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Quinn, tu l'aimes ? Le ton de Santana avait changé sur la dernière question.

- Santana, on peut parler d'autres choses ? Comme par exemple, ce que fait Rachel dans tes bras ? Je ne te savais pas si proche d'elle ? La latina avait cru percevoir une pointe de jalousie chez la blonde.

- Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un ! Et son autre amie était occupé à nettoyer les dents de Puck ! Et puis, tes insinuations sont déplacés, Brittany sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi ! Brit ? Elle se tourna vers Brittany qui suivait la joute avec interet, Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je sois amie avec Rachel ?

- Non, même si ça m'a surpris de la voir dans tes bras. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez devenues si proche. Mais je te fais confiance San ! Elle sourit.

- Pfffff

- Un problème Fabray, n'empeche, je te félicite, je te croyais amie avec Rachel et tu ne t'es même pas inquiété de son état ! Ah, Puck te rend bien distraite... Tu veux aller le rejoindre peut-être, histoire de faire un deuxième mome !

- Lopez, tu vas trop loin ! » Quinn sortit de la chambre en furie. Pourquoi les paroles de Santana lui faisait autant mal ? Elle avait le droit d'être avec Puck tout de même. Et pourquoi la latina s'était montré si agressive ? Santana et elle était amie, même si leur relation était étrange, elles s'étaient au moins toujours respectées. Et là, Santana lui faisait la leçon ! Elle tournait en rond dans le salon. Elle sentit une présence la rejoindre, elle était prête à riposter pensant que c'était Santana...

« Blaine ?

- Oh salut Quinn, insomnie ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ouais... Et toi ?

- Aussi, il lui decrocha un sourire contrit. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Euh oui bien sure.

- Tu sors avec Puck ? Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Finn, en passant devant leur porte. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrais, c'est ta vie privée. » Puck ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue ! Quinn était enervé contre lui. « On s'est embrassé, oui !

- Ah okay, merci de bien vouloir me repondre. Je suis content pour toi, Puck a vraiment l'air accroc à toi ! Peut-être pourras tu le changer en un homme responsable et sobre... » Ils rirent, Quinn remercia intérieurement Blaine, ils discutèrent de leurs problèmes respectifs pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Cela leurs faisaient du bien de pouvoir se confier, et ils se découvraient. Quand Quinn alla se coucher, Rachel était toujours dans les bras de Santana, mais Brittany s'était rajoutée dans le lit et serrait la latina avec force, montrant que Santana était à elle. Malgré leur dispute, Quinn sourit malgré elle, c'était trop mignon. Elle se coucha, soulagée par ses confessions mais pensive.

**Voila, la suite du Week-end demain ! (ou si j'ai pleins de reviews ce soir, comment ça je fais du chantage ? ^^ ) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Comme vous avez été très gentils avec moi, je vous mets la suite !**

**Zeb410 : Merci, ton impatience me fait plaisir !**

**emmacacahuete : Pour ton bonheur, voila la suite en esperant qu'elle te plaise ! **

**nais : J'aime écrire le Pezberry et le Brittana ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! **

**Zikiki : Merci ! **

**EllosWings : Pour Lucy, je verrais, je vais quand meme pas la laisser toute seule jusqu'a la fin, la pauvre ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, les filles s'occupèrent du petit-déjeuner. Mercedes, Tina, Sugar et Lucy étaient de bonne humeur après une bonne nuit. Elles avaient remarqué que les pensionnaires de l'autre chambre étaient tendues. En effet, Rachel semblait triste, Santana aux aguets et Quinn perdue dans ses pensées. Seule Brittany était comme d'habitude, joyeuse. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Puck se mit à coté de Quinn et lui posa sa main sur sa cuisse, Santana émit un grognement, ce qui géna la blonde. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

Presque tous étaient sortis pour profiter de la neige, seuls Sugar et Artie étaient restés, Artie car il ne pouvait pas trop se mouvoir sur la neige et Sugar car elle voulait rester avec le garçon et elle était un peu malade. Artie trouva là, l'occasion idéal :

« Sugar ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sure Artie.

- Pourquoi tu es avec moi, je veux dire, au début de l'année tu m'as limite rembarrer et maintenant...

- Je suis désolé Artie, au début de l'année, j'étais seule, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis et je me protégeai derrière ma maladie. C'était comme une sorte de carapace, maintenant, grace à vous, grace à toi, je me sens mieux, oh j'ai toujours peur de certains bruits, j'ai du mal à representer certaines formes, ma voix est toujours horrible, mais à l'intérieur je vais mieux.

- Sugar... Tiens je voulais te donner ça » Il lui donna un collier avec leurs initiales A&S. Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa, elle était heureuse.

Quinn regardait Puck et Finn jouaient comme des gosses dans la neige, elle sourit, attendrit. Elle s'était assis sur un muret, elle sursauta quand une personne s'assit à coté d'elle, Santana.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Lopez ? Demanda-t-elle sur la defensive.

- Oh tout doux ! Je viens m'excuser pour hier soir...

- Toi ? T'excuser ? Quinn était méfiante, Ah je comprends, Rachel...

- Oui, elle a vu qu'on s'était engueuler, et elle m'a demander d'aller te parler pour que j'arrange les choses...

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes les gens ?

- Bon tu me fais chier là, je fais un effort et tu me rembarres, c'est bon ! Miss blondie, tellement mieux que tout le monde, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'excuser !

- Ah bah voilà, là je te retrouve... Bon et a part t'excuser tu voulais quoi ? » Santana s'etonna de la perspicacité de la blonde. Elle décida donc d'y aller directement :

« Quinn, je ne sais pas si tu aimes Puck, mais réfléchis bien, pense à ces derniers mois et vois avec qui tu as été la mieux, la plus en sécurité, la plus proche et si tu sors avec lui, n'oublie pas tes amis... Je regrette de m'etre emporté hier soir, je te respecte Quinn. » Santana se leva sur ces mots, Quinn était sonnée. Elle pensa aux mots de la latina, _Avec qui se sentait elle le mieux ?_

Ils rentrèrent pour manger tous ensemble, le repas du midi fut plus joyeux. Quinn lançaient des regards à Puck, puis à Rachel. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête, il fallait qu'elle parle à Rachel cet après-midi.

Kurt était inquiet, Blaine semblait distant. Il se demanda si le garçon dont il avait entendu parler au début de l'année était encore d'actualité. Il soupira,_ l'amour c'est tellement compliqué._

Mike et Tina étaient dans leurs bulles, heureux, amoureux, il se regardèrent et rougirent, il repensèrent à ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin, dans la piscine...

Lucy observait Rachel avec inquiétude, son amie paraissait préoccupé, il fallait qu'elle discute avec.

Après le repas, Mercedes reçu un message : [ Rdv à dans le champ à coté à 14h] Elle sourit le message venait de Sam. Elle se rendit donc au rendez-vous. Sam était beau, il tenait une rose à la main, il avait mis une couverture par terre. Quand il vit la jeune femme, il s'approcha « Merci d'être venue » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Mercedes, celle ci sentit ses joues s'échauffaient immédiatement. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir, elle obeit. Il s'assit à son tour :

« Alors maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes, jusqu'à la fin, sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? Elle fit oui de la tête. Bon, Mercedes je sais que j'ai merdé, je suis un abruti, mais je veux que tu sache que je t'aime, je t'aime à la folie, quand je t'ai brisé le coeur, j'ai brisé le mien aussi. Et il se brise encore et encore, à chaque fois que je te vois à coté de lui ! Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais j'aimerais une nouvelle chance, la dernière. Je ne te ferais plus de mal, j'en suis incapable. J'ai admiré Quinn, trouvé canon Santana mais toi, c'est beaucoup plus que ça, je t'admire, te trouves belle, intelligente. Tu chantes merveilleusement bien. En conclusion, je suis fou amoureux de toi Mercedes et j'aimerais qu'on recommence à zero...

- Sam... c'est.. c'est magnifique, mais...

- Okay, j'ai compris, c'est trop tard... Il commençait à se lever, déçu.

- Attends ! J'ai pas fini, mais je ne veux rien commençait tant que je n'aurais pas rompu avec Shane, je casserai avec lui dès qu'on sera rentré. » Un sourire illumina le visage du blond et il enlaça tendrement Mercedes, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, ils avaient quelques mois à rattraper.

Quinn cherchait Rachel, elle l'aperçut un peu plus loin, mais elle n'était pas seule. Lucy se tenait à ses cotés et la tenait dans ses bras. _Ce devrait être mes bras autour d'elle _pensa la blonde, elles discuteraient plus tard. Quinn s'éloigna et son visage reprit un peu de joie quand Puck la prit dans ses bras. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule.

Lucy tenait fermement Rachel, la brunette profitait du soutien de son amie. Elle lui avait tout raconté, qu'elle aimait Quinn mais que la blonde ressortait avec Puck. Lucy s'en doutait, Rachel regardait Quinn avec tellement d'amour. Elle avait pourtant cru que c'était réciproque, mais apparement non. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a soutenir Rachel dans cette épreuve. L'irlandaise en voulait à Quinn pour faire du mal à son amie, même inconsciemment, car si la blonde se disait l'amie de Rachel, pourquoi n'était elle toujours pas venue la voir. Lucy resserra son étreinte, essayant d'insuffler le plus de force possible à son amie.

Brittany et Santana avaient reussi à s'éloigner du groupe, elles voulaient passer un peu de temps ensemble. La latina remarqua que son amie était inquiète :

« Brit ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- San, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. Tu n'aimais pas Rachel avant, et maintenant tu es très proche avec. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avant toi, je n'aimais personne, tu m'as rendue meilleure Brit, et Rachel m'a aidé après que je t'ai perdue, elle m'a hebergé, elle m'a relevé ! C'est grace à elle que je me suis battue pour toi. En faite c'est devenue mon amie, ma soeur.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant, je suis contente pour Rachel, elle le mérite !

- Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde Brit-Brit ! » Brittany sourit, à un moment elle avait été jalouse, mais là, c'était elle que Santana regardait avec amour. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la latina, puis profitant de la diversion, elle la poussa dans la neige. Santana attrapa la blonde en tombant et elles roulèrent dans la neige en riant. Sous la pression de Brittany, la latina accepta de faire un bonhomme de neige, l'après-midi passa trop vite à leurs gouts. Elles devaient rentrées, ou sinon elles rateraient la dernière soirée de l'année.

Quand elles arrivèrent près de la maison, la musique résonnait déjà. Elles entrèrent et une vague de chaleur les envahis. Puck et Finn commençaient à servir les verres.

« A notre dernière soirée de l'année » lança Mike, il leva son verre et le bu cul sec, les autres l'imitèrent.

Une heure plus tard, les esprits étaient déjà un peu embrumés, sauf celui de Sam, capitaine de soirée. Celui ci, pour la première fois, pu observer ses amis saouls. Il regarda Mercedes, elle riait avec Tina, elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Il sourit, _Peut-être que son bonheur n'est pas dù qu'à l'alcool..._

« C'est qui qui m'a piqué ma chaussure ? Cria Finn. Allez ! Rendez moi ma chaussure, j'ai l'air bête qu'avec une !

- Je te rappelle que tu as balancé ta chaussure par la fenêtre Finn, répondit Sam.

- Ah... Merde... Bon bah je vais balancé l'autre alors ! Son visage s'éclaira à cette solution.

- Si tu veux.. » Sam éclata de rire, déjà que la logique de Finn n'ateignait pas des sommets, mais avec l'alcool... Il remarqua Artie qui se mettait au milieu du salon pour interpeller les autres.

« Jeu de la bouteille ?

- Ouais ! » Ils se mirent donc en cercle, une bouteille au milieu, c'est Tina qui la lança en première, elle tomba sur Kurt.

« Oh Kurt, j'aurais jamais pensé t'embrassé un jour ! S'exclama la jeune asiatique.

- Moi je le savais ! Tous le regardèrent bizarrement. Bah oui, je l'ai vu dans mon verre tout à l'heure ! » Silence, puis Tina s'approcha et ils s'embrassèrent rapidement. Kurt tourna à son tour la bouteille : Puck. Enorme silence... Puck prit le visage de Kurt, lui effleura les lèvres et s'éloigna vite, très vite. Kurt soupira de soulagement, c'était passé. Au tour de Puck, il pria pour tomber sur une fille, son voeux fut exaucé : Quinn, un sourire illumina son visage, il prit tendrement le menton de la blonde et lui fit un long baiser. Rachel se crispa, et elle sentit la main de Lucy et celle de Santana sur chacun de ses bras. La blonde prit la bouteille, et la fit tourner, la bouteille mit du temps avant de s'arreter sur... Rachel. La blonde et la brune se jaugèrent du regard, Santana murmura à Rachel « Tu n'es pas obligée... », la blonde s'approcha, une lueur étrange dans le regard, Rachel s'approcha à son tour et elles s'embrassèrent. Le monde s'arreta de tourner pendant cinq seconde. Elles se séparèrent, sans se lacher du regard. Puis Quinn se rassit et elle sentit la main de Puck sur la sienne, elle lui sourit.

Le jeu s'arreta quand Finn embrassa Brittany plus qu'il ne le devait, le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour et elle lui balança le reste d'une bouteille sur la tête. Elle prit sa blonde par la main et l'éloigna tout en fusillant le quaterback du regard. Elle se mit à pleurer et Brittany la consola comme elle pu. La soirée continua, la musique fut montée, et ils se mirent à danser. Quinn ne su pas comment mais elle se retrouva dans les bras de Blaine.

« Ouh, Blainy, ca va ? » Demanda la blonde, son haleine sentait fort l'alcool. Elle tomba, Blaine la releva et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il lui servit un verre d'eau, il n'avait pas beaucoup bu et donc son esprit était relativement clair. Il vu une larme coulait sur le long de la joue de la blonde.

« Quinn, ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue...

- Tu veux en parler, ou tu veux attendre d'avoir les idées claires ?

- Blaine, je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Et l'alcool m'empeche peut-etre de marcher droit, mais pas de voir que je suis dans la merde ! Tu vois, j'aime Puck, il est gentil, tendre et comme il est comme ça qu'avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'être spéciale mais je crois que je suis amoureuse d'une autre personne aussi...

- Rachel ?

- Com-Comment..

- Le baiser de tout à l'heure... Et puis, vous vous êtes rapprochées vite et depuis que tu t'es remis avec Puck, vous vous êtes éloignées... Tu sais l'amour c'est compliqué, j'en sais quelque chose...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Blaine !

- Et si tu écouté ton coeur ? C'était Lucy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Excuse moi de me meler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai pas pu m'empecher d'entendre. Ecoutes ton coeur, à coté de qui as tu envie de te réveiller le matin ? Avec qui veux tu découvrir le monde ? Avec qui veux tu élever des enfants ? Avoir une maison ? Un chien ? » Elle sortit sans attendre de réponse, Quinn regardait l'endroit où était Lucy, il y a dix secondes, ses paroles l'avaient touché. Blaine vint l'entourer de ses bras, il sentait bon. Elle prit une bouteille de vodka qui passait par là et bu au goulot, Blaine fit de même. La chaleur de l'alcool leur fit du bien.

« Allez viens, il est 23h58, allons passer nos denières minutes avec les autres » Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à coté. Le décompte se fit « 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Bonne année ! » Blaine embrassa Quinn sur la joue puis partit embrasser passionément Kurt. Quinn se retrouva dans les bras de Puck pendant quelques secondes, puis après elle sentit des bras plus doux, elle se retourna :Rachel, elle lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. La brune rit et serra fort son amie. Sam prit Mercedes dans ses bras et lui souhaita « Bonne année, 1ère résolution : larguer Shane ! » Elle lui sourit. Brittany sauta sur Santana, la latina rit et murmura à l'oreille de la blonde « Cette année sera magnifique avec toi à mes cotés »

Lucy regardait la scène, elle était un peu jalouse, tous étaient presque en couple, elle vu Finn de l'autre coté de la pièce qui la regardait. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sans rien demander, la jeune irlandaise le repoussa et fit non de la tête. _Qu'est ce qu'il embrassait mal !_

Après cette effusion de joie la soirée continuait, plus joyeuse. L'alcool faisant son effet. Ils s'étaient assis dans le salon, profitant d'un moment de répit, quand Puck, Finn et Sam descendirent en robe et avec des perruques. Ils s'approchèrent de Santana :

« On te plait plus comme ça ? Allez avoue que tu as envie de me sauter dessus tellement je suis belle ! Dit Puck.

- Oh Samantha, Puckaya et Finna vous êtes trop mignonne » S'exclaffa la latina, elle sortit son portable et les prit en photos. « Ah ah ça finit sur Twitter ça ! » Les garçons se regardèrent horrifiés, ils sautèrent sur la latina qui se débattit comme elle pouvait. Ils l'emmenèrent à la piscine et la jetèrent dedans. Elle allait s'enerver quand Brittany plongea à son tour et l'embrassa. Tous finirent dans l'eau.

Le lendemain matin, Rachel reussi à convaincre tout le monde de poser devant la maison. Elle mit le retardateur et courru pour être sur la photo avec ses amis. Ils criaient pour l'encourager, elle arriva juste à temps, s'effondrant dans les bras de Lucy et Quinn. La photo montrait des gens heureux, heureux d'être avec leurs amis. Cette photo était la preuve, que le Glee-Club avait changé leur vie, les avaient rassemblé, qu'ils soient footballers, losers, cheerleader...

**Voila j'espere que ca vous a plu, la suite demain ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Déjà le chapitre 22 ! Je ne pensais pas en faire autant au début, mais vous m'inspirez ! **

**emmacacahuete : Merci ! Merci ! Oui j'essaye d'écrire vite pour que vous ne perdiez pas le fil de l'histoire, en plus là je suis en vacance, donc j'ai pleins de temps ! **

**nais : J'ai repensé à Finn quand il s'était mis une robe ( saison 1, épisode complètement Gaga) et j'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien ! **

**Allez bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 22**

« Blaine ! Salut ! » Blaine se retourna et vit que Sebastian s'approchait, il jeta un regard à Kurt à coté de lui. Ce dernier fit la grimace, Blaine lui avait tout raconté à propos du Warbler.  
>« Hey Blaine je suis content de te voir, oh je vois que tu es accompagné...<p>

- Sebastian, je te présente Kurt mon...

- Son petit-ami, dont il est fou amoureux ! Le coupa Kurt.

- Enchanté Kurt ! Il lui fit un sourire mesquin. Je vous offre un verre ? » Ils allèrent donc s'installer à une terrasse, ils commandèrent des cafés et Sebastian discuta avec Blaine, ignorant totalement Kurt. Blaine alla au toilette, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de draguer mon copain, ce serait sympa ! Grinça Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon charme fait effet sur lui ! Il a peut-être envie d'essayer autre chose, un autre genre de mec, enfin si on peut dire que tu es un mec. » Kurt se leva, il était plus qu'énervé par le comportement du Warbler, il avait envie de le réduire en poussière. Sebastian s'était levé aussi, il s'était avancé vers Kurt, l'air menaçant, il était plus grand que son adversaire. Ils se fusillaient du regard puis Sebastian s'apprêta à frapper quand son bras fut retenu.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de faire ça ! » Sebastian se retourna furieux et surpris, il avait devant lui un grand garçon, baraqué. Il recula d'instinct, le garçon qui lui faisait face était vraiment menaçant. « Maintenant dégage ou je te refais ta tronche ! » Sebastian jeta un dernier regard à Kurt, puis à l'inconnu et partit en marmonnant sur une vengeance prochaine.

« Merci Dave, dit Kurt.

- De rien, c'est qui ce mec ? Ton nouveau copain ? Pas mal mais un peu violent ! Répondit Dave Karofsky, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Non c'est juste un pauvre mec qui essaye de me piquer mon copain. » Blaine choisit ce moment pour revenir.

« Désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, mais j'ai croisé une connaissance... Il se coupa remarquant Karofsky à la place de Sebastian. On m'explique ?

- En faite je me baladais, et j'ai vu Kurt et un autre mec, je venais lui dire bonjour, quand l'autre mec à failli lever sa main sur lui donc je suis intervenu. Répondit Dave calmement

- Kurt ? Sebastian à failli te frapper ? Merde ! Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû vous laissez seuls. » Blaine affichait un air coupable, Kurt le rassura. Dave s'assit avec eux et ils discutèrent :

« Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Demanda Kurt.

- J'ai changé d'école, je suis dans l'équipe de foot, personne n'est au courant, bien sure, j'attends après le lycée, je n'ai pas votre courage. Mais je me sens mieux avec moi-même, je vais dans des bars gay, j'ai rencontré quelques mecs mais jamais rien de bien sérieux.

- Ouah une nouvelle vie quoi ? Je suis content pour toi Dave. S'exclama Kurt, vraiment content.

- C'est grâce à vous, enfin surtout à toi Kurt, je t'en ai fais bavé pendant 2 ans et toi t'as quand même essayé de m'aider. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que j'y aille, j'espère vous revoir bientôt ! » Il leur fit un signe de la main et partit, laissant néanmoins un papier sur la table. Blaine ne l'avait pas vu contrairement à Kurt qui le regarda, c'était son numéro de téléphone, Kurt sourit et regarda son ancien tortionnaire marcher tranquillement.

« Bon les enfants, à partir de maintenant on se fixe sur les régionales ! Des suggestions ?

- Mr Shue, on peut faire un spécial Michael Jackson ? Proposa Artie

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Will

- Non, les Warblers le font déjà, intervint Blaine.

- Bon bah on réfléchit, ce sera la leçon de la semaine ! Régionales nous voilà ! »

« Hey Rach.. Ça va ? Demanda Quinn.

- Oui et toi Quinn ?

- Oui, je me demandais, on pourrait écrire une chanson pour les régionales !

- Pourquoi pas ? 14H auditorium ?

- Okay, à toute. » Quinn rejoignit Puck pour aller manger, l'estomac de Rachel se crispa et elle sentit une main se mettre dans la sienne.

« C'est dur hein, dit Lucy. T'inquiète je suis là.

- Merci Lucy, t'es vraiment géniale ! Tu viens, on va manger ? »

Mercedes marchait à la recherche de Shane, depuis la rentré elle ne l'avait pas vu, il était malade, elle avait entendu qu'il était revenu aujourd'hui. Elle l'aperçut au bout du couloir et le héla:

« Shane ! Il faut que je te parle...

- Oui bébé ?

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrêtes tous les deux, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, je suis sortie avec toi pour faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Désolé...

- C'est l'autre blond c'est ça ? Il était énervé, Je le savais qu'il te tournait autour ! » Il partit, laissant Mercedes dans le couloir, il cherchait le blond, il allait lui refaire sa face, lui réduire son énorme bouche.

Brittany et Santana marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir, un joueur de hockey passa à coté d'elles et osa un regard. Santana lui lança un regard noir. Il baissa de suite la tête et accéléra le pas. Cela fit sourire la latina, si elle avait su que les gens les laisseraient tranquille, elle aurait pu être avec sa blonde depuis longtemps. Elle serra plus fort la main de Brittany.  
>Au loin, elles virent Sam, elles s'approchèrent pour lui parler quand Shane déboula et colla Sam contre le casier, violemment.<p>

« Tu as osé draguer ma copine ! Tu vas morfler mec !

- Et j'ai rien fait, c'est pas de ma faute si Mercedes ne t'aimes pas ! Elle préfère les beaux gosses au gros balourd, c'est son choix ! » Brittany était horrifié, elle savait que Shane n'hésiterait pas à démolir leur ami mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Santana s'avança, jurant intérieurement _Putain, Sam, t'es con ou quoi, c'est pas le moment de l'insulter ! _Shane donna un coup de poing au blond, il s'écroula, Santana arriva enfin.

« Putain ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! Casse toi sinon tu vas le regretter ! S'énerva Santana.

- Oh c'est pas une fille qui va me faire peur, encore moins une pauvre gouine ! Tu fais ta reine mais en faite t'es pas normal ! Et je pense que si tu finissais à l'hosto je rendrais un service à cette terre ! Dit-il, menaçant. » Santana commençait à voir vraiment rouge, elle s'approcha du footballeur, mit un doigt sur sa poitrine, le regarda dans les yeux.

« Shane ! Tu as dix seconde pour dégager ! Sinon tu te feras humilier par une fille ! Alors ? » Il ne bougea pas, un rassemblement s'était fait autour d'eux, « 5,4,3,2,1... Tant pis pour toi ! » Shane se reçu alors un slushie de Brittany arrivée par derrière, le liquide coulait le long de son dos le faisant trembler. Les gens autour riaient, Shane était humilié, il s'apprêta à frapper la latina mais son poing mourut dans le casier, la cheerleader s'était baissée à temps, elle se releva, remit tranquillement ses cheveux, le toisa « C'est tout ? Bon allez arrêtes de te ridiculiser en public, regardes autour de toi, tu n'as plus aucune crédibilité, alors casses toi avant que je ne t'humilie encore plus... » Shane partit, précipitamment, bousculant les gens qui se moquait de lui.

Brittany était accroupi à coté de Sam, le blond était sonné par le coup qu'il avait pris.

« Bon c'est bon, le spectacle est fini ! Dégagez ! »Cria Santana, la foule se dispersa alors très rapidement. Elle aida Sam à se lever, et avec Brittany, l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait mal au crane, Santana et Brittany étaient à ses cotés et il se souvint alors du coup reçut par Shane.

« Ouah ! Ma tête, c'est pire qu'une gueule de bois !

- Ouais bah en parlant de bois, on croirait que tu t'es pris un arbre en pleine figure, demain tu auras un sacré coquard ! Constata la latina.

- Ouais, tu seras à moitié panda. Ajouta Brittany.

- Au faite merci les filles, bon ma virilité en à pris un coup, mais celle de Shane encore plus !

- Ouais mais ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il veuille se venger ! Faudra être prudent... » Elle fut coupée par Mercedes qui venait presque d'arracher la porte, elle se précipita sur Sam, lui demandant s'il allait bien, le garçon la rassurait pendant que les deux cheerleaders sortirent, il était entre de bonnes mains maintenant.

Rachel faisait les cent pas dans l'auditorium, _pourquoi avait-elle proposé a Quinn de se rejoindre ici ? Toutes les deux ?_ Elle se maudissait. Depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la blonde, Rachel avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand elle était là, son cœur battait vite, ses mains devenaient moites, elle ne voulait plus passer de temps avec Finn, elle ne voulait que Quinn, que ses bras autour d'elle. Elle savait que c'était impossible, la blonde n'était pas gay et elle s'était remis avec Puck. Rachel avait donc pris la décision de prendre un peu de distance histoire de modérer ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus envoyer balader l'ex-cheerleader, car elle restait son amie.

Elle se figea, elle avait entendu des pas, ses pas. Quinn arrivait, la démarche nonchalante, elle s'approcha de Rachel et lui fit une bise sur la joue, instantanément la chaleur envahit la brunette.  
>« Rachel ? Ça va ? Demanda avec inquiétude la blonde.<p>

- Oui, oui, un moment d'absence, on commence ?

- Si tu veux, allez viens t'asseoir, je vais pas te manger... » Rachel se plaça sur le tabouret à coté de son amie et elles commencèrent à chercher une idée de chanson. La brune n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle se posait trop de questions, Quinn le remarqua, posa son stylo et prit la parole :

« Rach... Qu'est ce que tu as ? Depuis que je suis avec Puck, tu es toute bizarre... On ne se voit presque plus, tu ne me parles presque plus ! J'ai fais quelque chose de mal... » Au fond, Quinn se doutait de la raison du mal-être de son amie, elle avait le même sauf qu'elle, elle savait cacher ses sentiments.

« Quinn, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi ! Rachel avait lâché ça, sans réfléchir.

- Je m'en doutais... Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime, enfin je crois, mais j'aime Puck aussi, enfin je crois aussi. Et je t'avouerai que je suis un peu perdue. Mais la seule chose dont je suis sure, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre ! Alors essayons de rester amies, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à faire le tri avec mes sentiments...S'il te plaît.

- Bien sure Quinn, moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors prends ton temps et si tu restes avec Puck, je comprendrais et je serais heureuse pour toi, il est tellement gentil avec toi, il est tellement amoureux... » Rachel baissa les yeux, Quinn prit son menton et mit ses yeux dans les siens, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rachel. Puis la sonnerie retentit, et elles durent aller en cours.

Pendant son cours, Rachel repensa à Quinn, la blonde ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Devait-elle espérer ? Se résigner ? Elle fut interrompue par Lucy qui venait d'entrer :

« Bonjour Mr, je viens chercher Rachel, elle doit aller chez le principal ! » Le professeur hocha la tête et les deux amies se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis convoquée ?

- Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Kurt aussi. Alors, avec Quinn ça s'est passé comment ?

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, Lucy fit de grands yeux, attendant la suite, et elle m'a répondu qu'elle aussi, enfin qu'elle le croyait mais qu'elle aimait Puck aussi. Donc voilà...

- Oh Rach... » Lucy l'engouffra dans un câlin, puis lui prit la main. Elles arrivèrent chez Figgins peu de temps après, Kurt était déjà là, avec Finn. Les papas de Rachel étaient présent aussi ainsi que le père de Kurt et la mère de Finn. Elle entra avec Lucy, inquiète. Kurt bondit littéralement sur elle :

« Ah bah enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, notre lettre, Rachel, c'est notre réponse de NYADA !

- Qu-Qu-Quoi ? NYADA, passez moi cette lettre ! » Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, ouvrirent leurs lettres en même temps, les personnes présentent dans la pièce retinrent leurs souffles pendant la lecture silencieuse... Kurt et Rachel levèrent les yeux en même temps, se regardèrent et se sautèrent dans les bras.

« On est finalistes ! On est finalistes ! On est finalistes ! » Une bouteille de champagne fut ouverte par Hiram, l'un des pères de Rachel. La brune enlaça ses pères, Finn et sauta dans les bras de Lucy. Les verres tintèrent et ils burent en l'honneur de futures étoiles de Broadway, enfin ils l'espéraient.

La semaine passa rapidement, aucun accident ne fut déclaré au niveau de Shane qui avait disparu. Ils étaient réunis dans la salle de chant, il fallait préparer le programme pour les régionales. « Bon alors, vos propositions ? Demanda Will.

- Rachel et moi, on a écrit des chansons qu'on pourrait interpréter, les chansons originales c'est un peu notre marque de fabrique. » Dit Quinn. Elle donna les chansons, Will les parcourut et regarda les deux jeunes filles.

« Elles sont géniales vos chansons ! Bon reste à savoir qui vont les chanter...

- Mr Shue, commença Rachel, déjà, je pense que le premier solo devrait m'être attribuée, oh c'est bon ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai peut-être changé, mais je n'en reste pas moins ambitieuse ! Ensuite, le duo devrait être chanté par des voix qu'on entend rarement : Santana et Tina qui ont pourtant des voix magnifiques, je pense que le duo devrait être accompagné par un numéro de danse de Mike, Brittany et de Lucy aussi. Enfin la dernière chanson, en groupe, avec Mercedes, Artie et Blaine comme chœur principaux. Avec ça on gagnera, c'est sure !

- Moi, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit Santana. Bien que pour le solo...

- Bon, c'est d'accord ! Maintenant au boulot ! »

Ils s'entraînèrent à fond jusqu'au jour des régionales, le numéro de danse de Mike, Brittany et Lucy était exceptionnelle. La voix de Santana se mariait étrangement bien avec celle de Tina. Quand à la chanson de groupe, elle sonnait vraiment bien.

« Ils ont vraiment du talent, je pense que cette année, ils ont une chance pour gagner les nationales ! » Dit Shelby à Will, pendant une répétition. Elle avait emmené Beth et la petite fille était enchantée par le spectacle.

« Oui je suis tellement fière d'eux, ils ont mûri. Je pense que c'est le meilleur groupe jamais existant à Mc Kinley. » Les jeunes venaient de finir leur dernière répétition et ils se congratulaient.

**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite demain ! Prochain chapitre : les régionales ! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Voila la suite, un chapitre spécial St Valentin ! J'espere qu'il va vous plaire ! Il est plus long que d'habitude ! **

**nais : Merci !**

**Helene : Merci beaucoup ! Je contente que ma fic te plaise !**

**emmacacahuete : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien Lucy, finalement ! Au début, j'avais prévu qu'elle serait méchante, mais j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai d'autres méchants sous la main ! ;) **

**Voila, merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs alertes ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 23**

.com/watch?v=h7ETbLShse4

Les Warblers venaient de finir leur prestation et une salve d'applaudissement résonna dans la salle. Les ND applaudirent aussi. Leurs adversaires avaient vraiment fait fort, ils devraient donner le meilleur d'eux mêmes et faire mieux que les répétitions !

Ils s'étaient réunis dans les coulisses, la tension montait. Brittany tournait en rond, Mike se rongeait les ongles, Lucy avait fermé les yeux, s'enfermant dans sa bulle. Santana était d'humeur massacrante, Tina semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Seule Rachel était calme, elle rassurait les autres comme elle pouvait. Ce soir, Rachel était la seule et vrai leader !

« Bon, les enfants, c'est à nous, donner le meilleur de vous même et surtout prenez du plaisir à être sur scène, pour certain d'entre vous, ce sont vos dernières régionales ! Rachel, prête ? Demanda Will.

- Oui ! » Les autres lui firent un énorme câlin, et la musique commença, Rachel s'avança, et chanta. Le public était emporté, comme à son habitude, la brune mettait son âme dans sa performance. Ses amis la contemplait, elle était vraiment meilleure qu'eux. La chanson se termina et les ND se joignirent à l'acclamation générale.  
>La chanson suivante commença, ils entrèrent sur scène. Tina et Santana, chantèrent parfaitement, pendant que les danseurs époustouflaient le public ! Puis la chanson de groupe arriva. Ils s'éclatèrent, chacun envoyant des sourires aux autres. Ils finirent et furent déçu que le numéro ne dure pas plus. De retour dans les coulisses, ils étaient excités mais surtout heureux.<p>

« Bravo ! C'était Sebastian. Quelle prestation touchante... Dommage que cela ne soit pas suffisant pour gagner ! Bye bye, Blaine, à bientôt !

-Quel culot ! Je vais aller lui faire regretter d'être né ! S'énerva la latina.

- Non Santana, dit Rachel, la meilleure façon de se venger c'est de le voir perdre. » Ils se calmèrent et attendirent patiemment les résultats.

Sugar était partie au toilette, elle était extrêmement stressée. Elle vit Sebastian marchant vite en direction de la porte des jurys, elle décida de le suivre. Le jeune homme frappa trois coups à la porte, les jurés sortirent, il leur parla pendant quelques instants puis leur donna une enveloppe. Il partit ensuite, vérifiant autour de lui. Sugar s'était cachée derrière un mur, elle avait, dans un réflexe, sortit son portable et prit la scène en vidéo.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et frappa à son tour. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année ouvrit, il était présentateur :

« Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai une question à vous poser ? Elle lui montra la vidéo, vous pensez que ça aura quelle conséquence sur votre image ? Je ne vous demande pas de nous faire gagner mais d'être impartiale et rendait lui son argent aussi ! Quand je dis que je suis meilleure que la plupart des gens sur cette terre, oups désolé Asperger ! » Elle partit, la tête haute, le présentateur avait blanchi. Elle revint auprès de ses amis et décida de ne rien dire. Sinon le Warbler finirait sûrement à l'hôpital.

« Et les grands gagnants des régionales 2012 sont les New Direction, Les Warblers étant disqualifié pour tentative de corruption ! » Le visage de Sebastian se décomposa, le silence régnait dans la salle. Les Warblers quittèrent la scène, dans l'incompréhension, tandis que les gagnants reçurent leur trophée. Le présentateur les félicita et dit :

« Félicitation, vous avez été les meilleurs ! Vous le méritez vraiment ! Merci de nous avoir ouvert les yeux mademoiselle » il s'était tourné en direction de Sugar.

« Pour fêter ça, je vous invite au Breadstix ! S'exclama Will. Et peut-être que Sugar pourra nous raconter son aventure de la soirée ! » Elle rougit, et hocha doucement la tête. Le repas fut joyeux, Sugar montra la vidéo et elle fut félicitée.

Le lendemain, dans la salle de chant, le trophée fut posé à coté des autres. Will prit la parole :

« Alors j'aimerai vous félicitez ! Vous avez été incroyables ! On aurait dit des professionnels. Si on continue comme ça, les nationales sont dans la poche ! Bon comme l'année dernière, vous avez élu votre leader et encore une fois, la grande gagnante est Rachel ! Et Santana a insisté pour te le remettre, Santana ? » La latina se leva, prit le mini-trophée et le donna à la chanteuse en faisant une petite révérence. Rachel lui sauta dans les bras, pleurant de joie.

« Merci, merci beaucoup les amis ! Mais il faut féliciter Quinn aussi, ma coéquipière pour l'écriture de ces chansons ! » Ils applaudirent la blonde, puis Rachel reprit la parole : « J'aimerai aussi qu'on ovationne nos deux autres merveilleuses voix, et nos danseurs ! Enfin je vous félicite tous ! Vous avez été formidable ! »

Une semaine plus tard, c'était la Saint Valentin, le lycée était en effervescence. Finn détestait la Saint Valentin, l'année dernière, il avait attrapé la mononucléose en embrassant Quinn, et cette année, il n'avait personne à embrasser. Il avait pourtant essayé avec Lucy, mais la jeune fille restait insensible à son charme. Et les autres étaient en couple, à part Rachel, mais il savait qu'avec la brunette, il n'aurait pas sa chance. Il marchait donc dans le couloir, grincheux. Il sortit et percuta quelqu'un devant le lycée. C'était une jeune fille, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Oh excuse moi, dit la jeune fille, oh, tu fais partie des New Direction, Finn c'est ça ? Moi c'est Harmony des Unitards, tu te souviens ? Les communales !

- Ah oui ! Tu chantes vraiment bien ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à Mc Kinley ?

- Je visite, je compte m'inscrire ici l'année prochaine ! Je voulais cette année, mais mes parents veulent absolument que je finisse l'année où je suis ! _Cette fille parle autant que Rachel _Pensa Finn. C'est dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu faire partie de votre groupe...

- Tu veux manger au Breadstix avec moi ce soir ? Demanda Finn, la coupant.

- Euh, pourquoi pas ?

- Okay, rendez-vous à 20h ! » Et c'est le pas plus léger qu'il alla à son entraînement de foot.

Rachel ouvrit son casier et y trouva une rose, rouge. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle vit une petite carte :

_Cette rose n'est que le début, j'espère qu'elle te plaît. Je vois ton sourire qui s'éclaire à la lecture de cette carte, et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ton sourire merveilleux. Tu es merveilleuse Rachel, ne l'oublie jamais ! Signé : …_

Elle se retourna encore, mais il n'y avait personne. La cloche sonna et elle s'en alla en cours.

Puck s'approcha discrètement de Quinn, il la prit dans ses bras :

« Coucou... ça va ? J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi !

- Ah ouais, et c'est quoi ?

- Une surprise ! Rendez-vous devant le lycée à la sortie des cours ! » Il l'embrassa avant de partir. Quinn lui sourit et regarda dans son casier, des photos de tous ses amis y était accroché. Elle s'arrêta sur la photo de Beth et Puck, à coté était accrochée une photo de Rachel, celle qu'elle lui avait offert pour noël, en miniature. Rachel lui manquait, depuis les régionales, elles ne se voyaient presque plus. Elles échangeaient quelques mots quand elles se croisaient mais elles n'avaient plus leur moment de complicités comme avant. Elle devait lui parler, et rapidement.

Mercedes se dirigeait vers l'auditorium, à la demande de Sam. Elle se demandait ce que le blond lui réservait comme surprise. Il était sur la scène, une guitare à la main.

« Mercedes, tu es la personne la plus talentueuse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. J'aurais aimé faire ça pendant une semaine Michael Jackson mais aujourd'hui me semble une bonne idée aussi. » Dès qu'il eut fini, le nom de Mercedes apparut au fond de la scène, elle resta bouche bée, c'était magnifique. « Il va falloir t'y habituer, quand tu seras une star, ton nom apparaîtra partout, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer aujourd'hui ? Tu es ma star ! » Il commença à faire quelques notes sur sa guitare et lui chanta une chanson d'amour. Mercedes était émue, à la fin, elle le fit s'asseoir :

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai te chanter une chanson... » Et elle lui interpréta I will always love you!

Jacob interpella Rachel :

« Hey Rachel, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Il lui donna un papier, Ce n'est pas de moi, malheureusement, il y a ça aussi. » Il lui tendit un bracelet, avec une étoile. Elle sourit et déplia le papier :

_Rachel, je sais que tu te demandes qui je suis, tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite, ce serait gâcher le plaisir de te voir perdue, à ma recherche. Je peux te donner un indice : tes lèvres sont délicieuses.  
><em>_Ps : J'espère que le bracelet te plaît, tu es mon étoile Rachel..._

L'indice donné rayait quelques personnes de sa liste, en effet cette personne l'avait embrassé, elle chercha mentalement qui l'avait déjà embrassé : Puck, Finn,Blaine, Brittany, Lucy, Quinn...

Elle pouvait déjà enlever Blaine et Brittany, ils étaient trop amoureux pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle alla à son cours suivant, le cœur léger.

Kurt et Blaine prenaient un café au Lima. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir, quand Kurt reçut un texto :

[ Bonne St Valentin ! Profite de ta journée, on prend un café ensemble cette semaine ?]

[ Bien sure Dave ! Merci ! Jeudi ça te va ?]

[ Parfait, passe le bonjour à Blaine. ]

« C'est à qui que tu envoie des textos ? Demanda Blaine.

- Dave, il te passe le bonjour ! C'est étrange comment il a changé en quelques mois...

- Ou alors c'est parce qu'il est intéressé par un jeune homme et qu'il cherche à lui plaire …

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Oh mais Blaine, tu es jaloux !

- Non... Pas du tout... » Kurt rit, Blaine fit la moue. Kurt s'approcha et posa la main sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux ! » Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Tina donna une lettre à Mike, il leva un sourcil, étonné, il ouvrit et lu. C'était la réponse de son école de danse. Il était pris ! Il poussa un cri de joie et fit tourner Tina dans les airs.

« Tu promets de venir me voir l'année prochaine ?

- Bien sure Tina, je viendrais dès que je le pourrais ! Et tu me rejoindras quand tu auras eu ton diplôme ! Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi ! » Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une salle, il la fit tourner et lui mit un collier. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille : « Pour que tu ne m'oublie pas l'année prochaine, je t'aime Tina, bonne St Valentin ! »

Rachel continuait sa journée, tout en se demandant qu'elle serait sa prochaine surprise, elle vit Quinn venir vers elle et espéra que ce soit elle, l'expéditrice de ses petits cadeaux. La blonde lui sourit :

« Hey Rachel, ça tombe bien je voulais te parler !

- Oui ?

- Notre amitié me manque ! Depuis les régionales, on ne se voit plus. Je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment mais tu me manques vraiment ! Je t'aime Rachel ! Je t'aime énormément et j'aimerai qu'on redevienne amies. J'ai mis deux ans avant de me rendre compte à quelle point tu étais géniale et là, on est en train de perdre un temps précieux... » Rachel regarda Quinn dans les yeux, ce n'était pas elle, l'auteure des cadeaux, et elle ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas en amour. Néanmoins, la brune vit une autre forme d'amour dans les yeux de son amie, elles étaient amies et elles le seraient toujours. Elle l'étreignit avec force.

Elles marchaient dans le couloirs, discutant joyeusement, quand un homme arriva avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

« Rachel Berry ? C'est pour vous ! » Le livreur lui donna les fleurs. Il y avait une petite carte avec :

_Rach... La réponse arrivera bientôt, je te le promets. J'ai un peu peur de ta réaction, le mieux pour moi serait que tu sautes dans mes bras, mais peut-être que je rêve. En espérant que les fleurs te plaisent, ce sont des Lys. Connais tu une des significations de ces fleurs ? C'est : je te mets au défi de m'aimer ! _

« Oh un admirateur Rachel ? Se moqua la blonde.

- J'en ai bien l'impression ! Allez va te préparer pour Puck, sale gamine ! »

Sugar voulait faire un truc spécial pour la St Valentin, comme tous ses amis, mais Artie ne semblait pas du même avis, le garçon faisait comme si c'était un jour tout à fait ordinaire. Elle était un peu déçu. Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand elle se figea. Sa voiture était entourée de ballons en forme de cœur, une grande banderole y était attachée avec marquée dessus : Sugar ! Je t'aime ! Elle sautillait de joie, Artie arrivait, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Artie, tu es génial ! Je t'avouerai que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié !

- Je sais, c'était pour mieux te surprendre ! Tu es tellement merveilleuse que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir des fleurs ou collier comme tous les autres. » A ce moment là, il sortit une boite de sa poche, c'était des boucles d'oreilles. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Finn était complètement stressé, c'était son premier rencard depuis très longtemps. Il s'était habillé pour l'occasion, demandant conseil à Kurt. Il avait pris une simple rose, Harmony arriva, pile à l'heure, elle était ravissante.

« Harmony tu es magnifique !

- Merci, tu es élégant aussi. » Il lui donna la fleur, elle sourit. Il lui tint la porte, lui recula sa chaise, il se comportait en vrai gentleman, il avait envie de lui plaire ! Le repas fut fort agréable pour les deux convives, Harmony trouvait Finn drôle, son coté un peu niais l'attendrissait. Quand à Finn, il trouvait Harmony intéressante, intelligente, belle. Il tombait amoureux.

A la fin du repas, il paya, et ils sortirent. Finn proposa une ballade, elle accepta. Elle prit sa main, il rougit comme un enfant. La main d'Harmony était douce et chaude. A un moment, il s'arrêta, la regarda :

« Harmony, cette soirée est merveilleuse, j'ai découvert une jeune fille, intelligente, belle, drôle. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. J'aimerai qu'on se revoit, si tu le veux aussi, bien sure... » Elle l'avait coupé en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était un baiser doux et tendre. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille et répondit à son baiser, il voyait des feux d'artifices...

Santana avait préparé un dîner romantique pour Brittany. La blonde devait arriver vers 20h, mais la latina la connaissait bien et elle savait qu'elle aurait du retard. Santana n'aimait pas spécialement cuisiner mais pour sa blonde elle serait capable de tout. Au début elle avait voulu l'inviter au Breadstix puis elle avait changé d'avis, une soirée tranquille serait tout aussi bien.

Brittany venait de sortir de chez elle, heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas loin de chez Santana ! Elle était en retard. Elle avait eu du mal à savoir comment s'habiller et elle ne retrouvait plus le cadeau qu'elle voulait lui offrir. Elle arriva enfin chez la latina, elle était essoufflée. Elle attendit quelques secondes et frappa.

Santana avait entendu frapper, elle alla ouvrir la porte et resta figée, Brittany était magnifique. La blonde s'inquiéta du manque de réaction de son amie :

« San ? Ça va pas ? Je savais que cette tenue n'allait pas te plai...

- Brit, tu es juste... Belle ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour te décrire ! » Elle s'approcha et serra la blonde tendrement contre elle, elle mit sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle respira l'odeur de la blonde, de sa blonde. Elles entrèrent, Brittany s'extasia sur les talents culinaires de Santana. Pour le dessert, Santana avait fait de la mousse au chocolat, Brittany avait les yeux brillant, c'était son dessert préféré. Elle le mangea avidement sous le regard attendri de la brune, dès qu'elle eut fini, elle sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

« San, tiens, c'est pour te remercier d'être là pour moi, de m'aider quand je ne comprends pas, de me défendre quand les gens se moque de moi, en faite c'est pour te remercier de m'aimer, d'être toi... » Santana avait les yeux brillants, elle ouvrit le paquet, c'était un collier avec un petit pendentif, deux petits cœurs entrelacés. « Je sais, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais j'aimais bien la symbol-symbol, je sais plus le mot »

- La symbolique, Brit, merci, il est magnifique. Moi aussi j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi! » Elle s'en alla et revint avec un énorme paquet. Brittany se jeta sur le paquet, c'était une énorme peluche, une licorne.

« Ouah ! J'ai jamais vu une aussi grosse peluche !

- Et c'est pas tout, tiens... » Elle lui donna un plus petit paquet, c'était une bague. « Tu m'en a offert une à noël, alors j'ai décidé de t'en offrir une en retour, comme un engagement ! » Brittany pleurait de joie, elle s'engouffra dans les bras de Santana. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes, profitant de l'autre.

« Ça te dit un Disney maintenant, histoire de finir la soirée en beauté ? Demanda la latina.

- Oh oui ! Les aristochats ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! » Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé et se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles s'endormirent sur le canapé, enlacées. Un sourire illuminait leurs visages.

Puck et Quinn avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Le jeune homme avait emmené la blonde dans un restaurant. Il avait été charmant, drôle, tendre et séduisant. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la fille en face de lui. A la fin du repas, il se leva et se mit à genoux. Quinn commença à paniquer.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, je ne suis pas Finn. Dans ce geste, je voulais juste te faire comprendre à quel point je t'aime. Depuis le début, je n'ai aimé que toi. Tu m'as fais grandir et mûrir, tu m'as fais devenir un homme. Tu as réussi là où les autres ont échoué. Tu as même réussi à me rendre fidèle. Donc je ne te demande pas de m'épouser mais j'aimerai que tu acceptes cette bague, comme une promesse... Une promesse que je serais toujours là pour toi. » Quinn sourit, elle aimait ce garçon ! Maintenant elle en était sure. Elle lui prit le menton et l'embrassa.

Rachel était chez elle, ses papas étaient partis dîner en amoureux. Elle était déçu, elle ne savait pas qui lui avait envoyé tous les petits cadeaux. Elle avait les cartes sous les yeux, les fleurs n'étaient pas loin et le bracelet à son poignet. A un moment, elle pensait que c'était Quinn, mais non. Elle pouvait enlever Puck, puisqu'il avait rendez-vous avec Quinn. Rester plus que Finn et Lucy. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était Finn, il avait bien compris que leur rupture était définitive. Donc, c'était Lucy...

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rachel se leva et ouvrit. Lucy se tenait dans l'entrée, toute timide. Elle avait dans ses bras, un autre bouquet de fleur et une boite de chocolat, noir, les préférés de Rachel.

« Lucy ? Entres je t'en prie, tu as rendez-vous ? Taquina Rachel.

- Hum, elle semblait très mal à l'aise, je voulais te dire, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on serait juste amies, mais je t'aime Rachel ! Depuis la fois où je t'ai embrassé, je ne rêve que d'une chose, pouvoir recommencer... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, tu aimes Quinn. Mais je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie de ne pas avoir essayé. » Rachel prit les fleurs, les sentit, puis elle prit les chocolats, les posa sur la table. Elle se retourna enfin vers Lucy, quand elle avait deviné que c'était la jeune fille qui était derrière tout ça, elle s'était sentit flattée. Lucy était une personne adorable. La chanteuse fixa donc les lèvres de la cheerleader, Lucy rougit. Rachel s'approcha, mit une main sur sa joue, et lui effleura les lèvres.

« J'aime la façon dont tu dragues ! Mais ne crois pas qu'être Rachel Berry soit aussi simple que ça !

- Oh je n'ai jamais cru ça ! Mais je suis prête à prendre le risque ! Et pour Quinn ?

- Avec Quinn, on est amies... Elle a une place spéciale dans mon cœur mais tu sais aujourd'hui, j'espérais que ce soit elle sans vraiment le vouloir. Quand j'ai deviné que c'était toi, car oui, je l'ai deviné. J'étais heureuse, car tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle et je ne pense pas te mériter ! » Là, c'est Lucy qui prit la joue de Rachel, mais elle l'embrassa complètement.

« Rachel, tu me mérites, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, je suis quand même une ancienne droguée.

- Ah bon ? » Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble. Elles étaient un peu maladroites, de passer d'une amitié à de l'amour, mais leurs regards en disait long.

**Voila, j'espere que vous avez appréciés ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus sombre...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Je suis contente que le spécial St Valentin vous ai plus ! Alors voila la suite, comme prévu, plus sombre !**

**NYsarahNY : Merci ! Lucy et Rachel ont un bon feeling ^^ **

**zonafan : Merci, merci ! Excuse moi pour l'espagnol ! Je t'en supplie, je ferais attention maintenant ^^ ! J'espere que tu ne vas pas me detester après ce chapitre ^^**

**emmacacahuete : Je te remercie énormément pour me laisser une review à chaque chapitre ! **

**nais & helene : Merci ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 24 **

Les journées passaient, les membres du glee-club étaient dans une passe heureuse. L'annonce du couple Lucy-Rachel, (appelé Luchelle ou Lachelle ) avait été accueilli avec joie. Les deux filles allaient parfaitement bien ensemble et étaient vraiment heureuses. Quand à Puck et Quinn, ils semblaient tout aussi heureux.

Ils sortaient du lycée, ils avaient décidé de passer la soirée tous ensemble. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils n'avaient pas vu la menace arrivée.

Shane était encore énervé. Il avait été suspendu, suite à son geste sur Sam et pour avoir dévasté les vestiaires. Il en voulait à Santana, la cheerleader l'avait humilié, personne ne l'avait humilié ! A cause de sa suspension, il n'avait plus le droit à sa bourse de football. Il avait perdu Mercedes, sa vie était gâché. A cause _d'Elle,_ il devait se venger. Il pensait à un moyen de lui faire du mal, quand il la vit, là sur le trottoir, discutant tranquillement avec ses amis. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, son cerveau était embrumé, il ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait !

Personne n'avait vu la voiture accélérait, personne n'avait vu qu'elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers la latina. Non, ils étaient trop absorbés par leurs discussions, ils étaient trop heureux pour penser qu'un drame pouvait arriver. La voiture continuait son chemin, des têtes se tournaient, elle allait trop vite. Plus que quelques mètres et Shane serait enfin vengé, il ne pensait pas au conséquence et surtout, il n'avait pas prévu que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas...

La voiture allait percuter Santana... Mais au dernier moment, Brittany se jeta à la place de son amie et c'est elle qui fut percutée. Son corps vola sur quelques mètres, puis elle tomba par terre. Santana poussa un cri et se jeta sur sa blonde. Shane, surprit, continua à rouler, _qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?_ Il roula loin, le plus loin qu'il pouvait.

« Brit ? Brit ? Je t'en prie, réponds moi ! Brit ? » Santana était en larme, elle avait pris délicatement la tête de la blonde et la serrait contre elle. Blaine avait appelé les secours. Rachel s'était agenouillé à coté des cheerleaders, elle écouta le cœur de la blonde.

« Il bat encore ! Faiblement, mais il bat ! » On sentait l'espoir qui perçait dans sa voix.

L'ambulance arriva peu de temps après. Santana avait réussi à monter avec elle, elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. Les autres étaient restés sur le trottoir, choqués.

« Qui à fait ça ? Demanda Kurt. Quelqu'un a vu qui conduisait ?

- Oui, je connais cette voiture, dit Mercedes, c'était la voiture de Shane... Il a voulu percuter Santana ! » Elle éclata en sanglots, Sam l'entoura de ses bras. Ils se regardaient tous, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils décidèrent d'annuler leur soirée, ils rentrèrent chez eux, toujours sous le choc.

Brittany se sentait bizarre, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps. Elle sentait une présence à ses cotés, une main chaude sur son bras : _Santana !_ Mais pourquoi la latina pleurait ? Brittany n'aimait pas voir sa petite-amie pleurait. Elle aurait aimer la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras, mais ses mains ne lui répondaient plus. Elle entendait un bruit lointain. _Des sirènes ?_ Mais pourquoi elle entendait des sirènes, quelqu'un était blessé ? Soudain, elle se rappela, la voiture qui fonçait sur Santana, elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle avait poussé la latina et s'était mit à sa place. Donc c'était elle qui était blessée ? Allait-elle mourir ?

Santana était en salle d'attente, le docteur lui avait dit que Brittany avait de multiples fractures et une commotion cérébrale, son état était critique. _Critique ? Ça veut dire quoi critique ? Elle va s'en sortir ou pas ?_ Elle avait prévenu les parents de Brittany, ils arrivaient. Elle vit Quinn et Rachel s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« San..., Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda doucement Rachel.

- Elle.. Elle... Elle est dans un état critique, elle.. elle a des fractures et.. et une commotion cérébrale.

- Oh San ! » Quinn pris la latina dans ses bras, Santana pleura sur son épaule, que ferait elle si Brittany ne survivait pas ? Que deviendrait elle ?

Sam, Finn, Puck, Blaine et Mike s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar, avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Ils discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Si un jour, je retrouve Shane, je le massacre ! S'exclama Puck, énervé.

- Je t'accompagne ! Renchérit Finn.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt prévenir la police, il y a tentative de meurtre et coups et blessures là ! Dit Blaine. Car si on répond, c'est nous qui finiront en prison !

- Quand je pense que c'est de ma faute ! Tout est entièrement de ma faute !

- Mais non Sam, le rassura Mike, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Shane a pété un câble, ce n'est pas toi qui conduisait cette voiture ! Ne t'en veux pas ! » Sam regarda son ami et fit un sourire contrit. Il se leva et sortit, les autres le suivirent. Il fallait qu'ils aillent soutenir Santana...

Les parents de Brittany venaient d'arriver, Santana se jeta sur eux et les enlaça. Ils furent extrêmement surpris, la latina était vraiment dépitée. Ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras. C'est à ce moment que le docteur revint :

« Excusez moi, vous êtes les parents, ils hochèrent la tête. Veuillez me suivre alors, Mademoiselle, vous pouvez venir. Par contre, les autres, vous devez attendre. » Il les emmena dans une chambre, Brittany était pale, allongée dans son lit, des fils étaient accrochés partout, elle était recouverte par des bandages.

« Elle est inconsciente, son état est stable, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas si elle va se réveiller... Le choc a été violent et les dégâts sont importants. N'hésitez pas lui parler, on va faire tout notre possible pour votre fille et pour votre...

-Petite-amie, Dit Santana.

-Et pour votre petite-amie, mademoiselle, je vous laisse. » Il sortit. Les parents de Brittany s'approchèrent et caressèrent leur fille. Sa mère pleurait, son père avait les yeux brillants. Santana se tenait en retrait, la scène devant elle était très triste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, si Brittany n'avait pas essayé de la sauver, elle ne serait pas là. Les parents de la blonde se retournèrent vers Santana :

« Viens là, viens avec nous Santana, tu es la personne dont Brittany a le plus besoin en ce moment, nous te la confions... » Santana s'approcha doucement, se laissant entouré par des bras. Elle caressa la joue de la blonde, se baissa et lui souffla : « Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Dans le couloir était réuni le reste de la chorale. Ils affichaient des mines soucieuses, un policier arriva :

« Bonjour ! Quelqu'un a appeler pour signaler une agression ?

- Oui c'est moi, dit Blaine, une jeune fille est ici, à l'hôpital, elle est dans un état critique à cause d'un garçon. Nous sommes tous témoins et nous connaissons l'identité de l'agresseur !

- Bon suivez moi, nous allons prendre votre dépositions, vous autres on risque de vous appelez plus tard pour avoir vos témoignages. » Blaine, avec Kurt partirent à la suite du policier, ils croisèrent Will qui arriva essoufflé.

« Alors ? Racontez moi ! » C'est Artie qui prit la parole et qui raconta à Will.

Santana avait réussi à convaincre les médecins de la laisser dormir ici cette nuit. Elle avait appelé ses parents, ils étaient venus lui apporter des vêtements de rechanges. Elle était assise, la main de Brittany dans la sienne. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien, lui caressait ses cheveux. Elle s'endormit vers 2h...

Brittany entendait tout ce qu'on lui disait, elle avait entendu le médecin dirent qu'elle avait peu de chance de survivre, mais elle se sentait assez bien. Elle entendait la voix de Santana, sa voix rassurante, la latina lui parlait de choses insignifiantes mais cela faisait du bien à la blonde. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, serrer la main de son amie ou lui dire un mot, mais apparemment, seul son cerveau fonctionnait.

Rachel rentra chez elle, accompagnée de Lucy et Quinn. Elles étaient tristes, Brittany était la personne la plus gentille du monde, elle ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune. Rachel laissa échapper un sanglot et les bras de Lucy l'entourèrent. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle sentit la main de Quinn prendre la sienne. Ça allait être dure mais ils seraient ensemble. Rachel proposa aux deux filles de rester dormir avec elle. Elles acceptèrent, Quinn voulait leur laisser le lit mais les deux filles insistèrent. Rachel finit donc par dormir dans les bras de Lucy, accrochant elle-même Quinn.

Sam et Mercedes étaient rentrés ensemble, le blond s'arrêta devant la porte de sa copine.  
>« Je m'en fout de ce que disent les autres, je vais aller le défoncer ! C'est de ma faute si Shane s'est énervé contre Santana ! Elle a voulu me défendre !<p>

- Non Sam ! S'il te plaît, sois raisonnable ! Ça te servirait à quoi de te battre contre lui ? A finir en prison ? A avoir des problèmes ? Franchement, laisse tomber ! La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est d'être là pour Brittany et de soutenir Santana... Je t'en prie...

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien pour toi ! » Il l'embrassa et rentra chez lui.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Le lycée tout entier semblait terne sans la présence de la blonde. Tout le monde appréciait Brittany, elle avait une telle joie de vivre. Santana était retournée au lycée, par obligation, elle errait tel un fantôme dans les couloirs, les gens s'écartaient toujours sur son passage mais plus par pitié. Ils découvraient une autre Santana, une Santana qui avait perdu sa moitié. Dès que les cours étaient finis, elle allait à l'hôpital et racontait sa journée à Brittany, cela devenait une habitude.

Quand Santana arriva dans la chambre de la blonde, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Sue Sylvester.

« Coach ?

- Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu as vu Schuester avec les cheveux lisses !

- Que faites vous là ?

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles de ma cheerleader ! Et aussi de ma co-capitaine... Comment tu vas Santana ?

- Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire !

- Oui, tu sais je ne suis peut-être pas la femme la plus gentille du monde, mais je sais ce que tu traverse en ce moment. Alors, je voulais que tu sache, que je vais témoigner contre ce Shane ! Je vais aller le faire pleurer ! Et prends soin d'elle et de toi aussi ! » Sue pressa l'épaule de la latina et partit. Santana resta figée pendant quelques secondes, venait-elle de rêver ou Sue était gentille ?

Brittany avait-elle bien entendue ? La coach Sylvester était venue lui rendre visite et lui avait dit pleins de choses gentilles. Comme quoi elle ne devait pas partir, elle avait trop de talent pour ça, ou qu'elle avait des gens qui l'aimaient et qui tenaient à elle. Elle avait aussi ajouté que Brittany devait être forte, qu'elle devait aller chercher au fond elle la force pour se battre. _Je crois en toi_ avait été ses dernières paroles avant que Santana ne rentre. Si elle aurait pu, Brittany aurait pleuré, c'était la plus belle chose que son coach lui avait jamais dit. Elle sentit la présence de la latina, et comme à son habitude, elle lui racontait sa journée. Elle lui décrivait tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qui était arrivé.

Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Harmony et Dave étaient réunis autour d'un café. Ils parlaient du jugement de Shane, qui se passait le lendemain.

« Alors, il va se passer quoi demain ? Demanda Dave

- Bah, on va devoir aller témoigner chacun notre tour, dirent ce qu'on a vu et si on a de la chance, il sera condamné...

- Il le mérite, mais comment quelqu'un peut faire ça ? S'indigna Harmony.

- Il a juste pété un câble ! Soupira Kurt, Franchement, Brittany me manque, ses remarques me manquent, sa joie de vivre me manque... » Blaine serra Kurt contre lui. Cela faisait trois semaines que Brittany était dans le coma et son état ne s'améliorait pas. Personne n'osait le dire à haute voix, mais tout le monde pensait que c'était peut-être fini, seule Santana gardait vraiment espoir.

Le lendemain, presque tout le glee-club était au tribunal, seule Santana n'était pas venu, elle ne voulait pas voir Shane, sinon elle le tuerait sur place. Ils avaient approuvé cette décision. Ils étaient assis quand ils virent Shane remontait l'allée. Il baissait la tête, n'osant regarder personne, il sentit néanmoins les regards de haine sur lui.

Le procès avançait, les membres des ND témoignaient chacun leur tour. Puis vint le tour de Shane de s'exprimer :

« Alors, je l'ai déjà dit mais je plaide coupable, je plaide coupable pour tous les motifs d'accusation retenu contre moi. Oui j'ai tenté de tuer quelqu'un, oui j'ai percuté Brittany. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais dire quelques mots à ses amis, ici présent. » Le juge hocha la tête, il se tourna vers les ND et osa affronter leur regard. « Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas, mais je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça à Brittany. J'avais la haine, et j'ai vu Santana, sur le trottoir, heureuse. Alors que moi, j'avais tous perdu, ma bourse, ma copine... Mon cerveau s'est emballé, et mon pied a écrasé cette putain de pédale d'accélérateur ! Dès que j'ai percuté Brittany, j'ai compris mon erreur, je sais que c'est trop tard, mais je voulais vraiment que vous sachiez que je m'en veux et que je mérite vraiment la pire des peines. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Le juge et les jurés se retirèrent pour débattre de la sentence. Les minutes passaient, une heure s'écoula avant que le juge ne revienne.

« Alors les délibérations sont finies, Shane Dixon, le tribunal vous juge coupable de coups et violence aggravé sur mineur et de tentative d'homicide ! Vous êtes condamné à 15 ans de prison et une révision de ce jugement peut arriver en cas de décès de la victime ! »

Santana reçu un texto de Rachel :

[ Procès fini : 15 ans d'emprisonnement, il nous a fait un discours comme quoi il était désolé, il avait l'air sincère, bisous, courage ! On t'aime !]

« Ça y est Brit, la justice a fait son devoir, Shane en a pris pour 15 ans, personnellement je ne pense pas que ce soit assez, mais je ne suis pas objective. » Et là, elle craqua, toute la peine qu'elle retenait ses dernières semaines lui tomba dessus. « Brit, je t'en supplie, reviens moi ! Je t'aimes ! Elle pleurait tout en tenant la main de la blonde. S'il te plaît, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, sans toi, j'ai l'impression d'être vide, d'avoir perdu mon âme. Tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Sans toi, je suis faible ! Si seulement, je pouvais prendre ta place ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre! Brit... »

Brittany avait tout entendu, elle, elle trouvait que c'était long 15 ans. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Santana comme ça, elle voulait la réconforter, la rassurer, elle était vivante, elle entendait tout ! Alors elle se concentra comme jamais sur sa main, elle voulait serrer la main de la latina, elle le voulait vraiment... 

Santana sentit une légère pression sur sa main, elle releva sa tête.

« Brit ? Brit ? » La blonde ouvrit les yeux, elle reprenait doucement conscience et la son corps lui fit mal.

« San... » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais la cheerleader avait entendu.

« Je suis là, je suis là » Elle ne tenait plus en place, « Je reviens, je vais chercher une infirmière ! » Elle sortit en courant, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, elle tirait une infirmière par le bras.

Brittany commençait à se rétablir, tous ses amis étaient venus la voir. Elle avait eu pleins de cadeaux. Elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital dans une semaine, elle serait dans un fauteuil roulant pendant encore deux semaines puis devrait suivre une rééducation, elle ne pourrait pas danser avant un mois. Cela la rendait un peu triste, mais elle était contente de retrouver ses amis. Santana passait tous son temps libre avec elle. Elle était au petit soin pour la blonde.

« Hé San... Tu me trouveras toujours belle dans mon fauteuil ?

- Bien sure ! Pour moi, tu seras toujours belle ! Même avec une jambe en moins, une oreille en plus ou avec des pustules partout sur la figure ! » Brittany rit à l'image. Elle embrassa le front de sa petite-amie.

**Voilà, la suite demain, comme d'habitude ! Des idées ? Des suggestions ? N'hésitez pas ! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Alors je suis désolée, je voulais poster la suite plus tôt mais le site a bugué ! **

**zonafan : Contente que tu ne me detestes pas ! Je n'allais quand même pas faire mourir Brittany, je l'aime trop pour ça !**

**NYsarahNY, Helene : Merci ! :)**

**nais : Luchelle ? Adjugé ! ^^**

**Zikiki : Ouais j'ai hésité puis je me suis dit que c'etait trop sadique ! Merci !**

**emmacacahuete : Hé hé, merci encore et encore !**

**Suite plus légère que le chapitre précédent ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 25**

C'était le grand retour de Brittany au lycée, Santana était venue la chercher. Elle sortit le fauteuil, le déplia, elle s'était entraînée tout le week-end pour y arriver, et porta Brittany dessus. La blonde avait encore un bras et une jambe dans le plâtre. Santana était toute joyeuse et poussait le fauteuil en souriant. Ils croisèrent Artie et Sugar.

« Hey Artie ! Tu as vu mon beau fauteuil ! Maintenant on va pouvoir faire des courses !

- Ah, bien sure Brit, je t'apprendrai des tours ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Dans la salle de chant, l'humeur était au beau fixe. Will rentra, souriant.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Déjà, souhaitons un bon retour à notre Brittany national ! Une acclamation retentit. Aussi, j'ai une autre nouvelle ! Je vais épouser Emma ! » Là c'est une ovation qui retentit.

« Félicitation, Mr Shue ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Ah bah enfin ! Rajouta Santana.

- On y croyait plus... Sourit Quinn.

- Merci ! Merci ! Et je vais avoir besoin de vous, suite au merveilleux mariage que vous avez fait l'année dernière, j'aimerai que vous chantiez au mien, et Kurt, si tu pouvais m'aider à le préparer ? » Le jeune garçon sauta sur Will, le serrant dans ses bras.

C'était jour de match pour les titans de Mc Kinley, et c'était un match très important pour le championnat. Tous le Glee-Club était présent : Santana et Lucy étant cheerleaders, Finn, Sam, Mike et Puck jouaient et les autres étaient venus les encourager. Le match était équilibré, les équipes étaient au coude à coude. Finn discuta avec son équipe, leur donna des consignes. Ils gagnèrent le match, ils étaient en finale.

Cooter Mankins, le recruteur se dirigea vers Finn :

« Hey ! On peut discuter ?

- Bien sure Mr !

- Alors voilà, comme Shane a perdu sa bourse, je suis revenu et ce soir, tu m'as impressionné, alors je te propose la bourse, si tu la veux encore... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que le jeune homme l'avait prit dans ses bras.

« Merci ! Merci ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Je vous le promet ! » Finn courut annoncer la nouvelle à Harmony, présente dans les gradins, il la porta, l'embrassa, la fit tournoyer. Il avait sa chance, sa chance de briller.

Tina, Mercedes, Rachel et Quinn entrèrent dans le bureau d'Emma.

« Bonjour Mlle Pillsburry ! Alors comment allez vous ? Demanda Rachel, sa voix trahissait son excitation.

- Bonjour les filles ! Bien, merci, mais que faites vous là ?

- On est là pour votre robe de mariage ! S'exclama Tina, en frappant des mains.

- Oui, on va vous aider à trouver la robe parfaite ! Rajouta Quinn.

- Hiii, on est trop contente pour vous ! Dit Mercedes.

- Merci beaucoup les filles, avec vous comme conseillère, ma robe ne pourra qu'être belle ! »

« Alors Mr Shue, on a combien de temps devant nous ?  
>- Alors, j'ai prévu le mariage pendant le Springbreak ! Tu auras assez de temps Kurt ?<br>- Vous me vexez là, c'est largement assez ! Ça va être un mariage génial ! Je suis tellement excité, je vois des fleurs, des ballons, du blanc, du rose, du rouge, de la musique ! » Will sourit, _était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de confier ce mariage à Kurt ? _Sans aucun doute...

[ Voulez vous garder Beth ce soir ? ]

[ Bien sure ! On sera là vers 20h ]

Puck et Quinn arrivèrent à l'heure devant la maison de Shelby. La blonde sonna :

« Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ? Et Brittany ?

- Nous allons bien, et Brit aussi, merci et vous ?

- Moi aussi, mais j'aurais bien besoin de sortir ! » Elle les fit entrer, Beth jouait joyeusement dans l'espace qui lui était consacrée. Ils parlèrent tous les trois pendants un instant, puis Shelby prit un air sérieux :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.. Quand je suis revenue, j'avais dans l'idée que vous fassiez partie de la vie de Beth, et j'ai eu une idée. Elle n'est pas encore baptisée, j'ai prévu de le faire bientôt, voulez vous être son parrain et sa marraine ?

- Shelby, ce serait un honneur... Dit Puck, ému.

- Moi aussi je suis d'accord ! » Puck mit sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bon j'y vais, je reviens vers 23h ! Bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée à vous Shelby » Répondirent les deux adolescents.

Puck faisait faire l'avion à Beth, pendant que Quinn prenait des photos, elle voulait absolument garder des souvenirs de cette soirée parfaite. La petite fille riait, son rire était la plus belle chose que Quinn n'avait jamais entendu. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la chatouilla, Beth rit de plus belle. C'était au tour de Puck de prendre une photo, il regarda la photo qu'il venait de prendre, il sourit, il avait devant lui l'image des deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre.

Rachel et Lucy étaient allongées sur le lit de l'irlandaise. La tête de Rachel reposait sur le ventre de l'autre fille.

« Rachel ?

- Hmmmoui ?

- Quand tu seras à New-York l'année prochaine, il se passera quoi pour nous ? Je veux dire, je suis junior encore, il me reste une année de lycée et toi, tu pars pour la ville la plus géniale du monde.

- Je t'attendrais... Un an ce n'est pas si long, et puis tu pourras venir me voir et je viendrais aussi. Et quand tu seras diplômée, tu viendras à New-York avec moi, enfin si c'est ce que tu veux... Tu veux faire quoi après le lycée Lucy ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... Je crois que j'aimerais devenir journaliste ou écrivaine. J'aime écrire, quand j'écris, j'ai l'impression que tout est possible...

- Alors tu seras écrivaine ou journaliste ! Et je serais ta plus grande fan ! Tu gagneras pleins de prix ! Et on formera le couple le plus glamour qu'on ai jamais vu !

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime quand tu es comme ça ! » Elle caressa la joue de Rachel, celle ci se leva et s'approcha de Lucy, elle l'embrassa longuement, tendrement, puis elle interrompit le baiser, Lucy grogna :

« Hé !

- Mais, tu ne veux pas retourner en Irlande ? Avec ta famille ?

- Non, je suis vraiment bien ici, mes parents me manquent, certes, mais ils viendront me voir! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de retourner vivre avec mon frère...

- Je comprends... Tant mieux, ne pas voir ta tête me manquerait !

- Pffff » Elle sourit puis pris la tête de Rachel, pour reprendre là ou la brunette les avaient coupé.

Pour fêter la bourse de Finn, Harmony et Blaine étaient invités pour le dîner. Blaine avait proposé de passer prendre la jeune fille avant de se rendre chez les Hummel-Hudson. Ils roulaient donc tout en discutant :

« Au faite, Finn m'a dit que tu venais à Mc Kinley l'année prochaine ?

- Oui ! Je suis tellement pressée !

- On sera peut-être dans la même classe !

- Ah tu es un junior ? Qui d'autres est junior chez les ND ?

- Hum, moi, Tina et Artie. Tous les autres sont des seniors !

- J'aurais tellement voulu chanter avec vous ! Mon talent aurait été mieux entouré ! » Blaine sourit, Harmony lui rappelait Kurt et Rachel, elle avait la même ambition. Il pensa qu'elle serait un sacré atout pour l'année prochaine. Ils arrivèrent à destination, Blaine serra Kurt contre lui, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment ensemble.

Will rentra chez lui, Emma avait préparé le dîner.

« Hey ! J'ai annoncé au Glee-Club qu'on allait se marier, ils étaient ravis.

- J'ai remarqué, elle sourit, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn et Rachel sont entrées en trombe dans mon bureau, elles veulent absolument m'aider pour la robe de mariage ! Étrange, il n'y avait pas Kurt avec elles.

- C'est parce que je lui ai demandé de m'aider à organiser le mariage entier... Ça ne te déranges pas au moins ?

- Pas du tout, j'aime ton petit air inquiet ! » Elle lui donna un petit coup de torchon.

« Salut 'man ! Salut 'pa ! Je vais chez Brittany !

- Santana ? Attends ! Por favor...

- Quoi ? Brittany m'attends dans la voiture...

- Ta grand-mère a appelé... Elle nous a demandé si tu étais toujours avec Brittany... Et si nous prenions des dispositions pour te changer... J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir. Je suis désolé, la réaction de ta grand-mère, ma mère, me déçoit. Mais elle est trop bornée !

- D'accord... J'y vais... A demain... » Elle allait pour sortir, quand elle revint sur ses pas et prit sa mère dans ses bras, « Le plus important c'est que vous, vous m'acceptez ! Les autres, je les …, tu comprends quoi ! » Là, elle sortit et rejoignit Brittany qui attendait dans la voiture.

« San ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air toute triste, comme un bébé panda...

- Non ce n'est rien Brit, allez ! Elle se força à sourire. Ou dois-je déposer Madame ? »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Brittany était allongée dans son lit, dans les bras de la latina. Elle bougea un peu et ressentit une douleur, elle poussa un léger gémissement.

« Brit ? Ça va ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que je me pousse ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, tu es une vraie mère poule en faite ! Allez remets tes bras sur moi, j'ai froid ! » Santana obéit, et embrassa la cou de la blonde.

Le lendemain matin, Artie dormait, quand Sugar se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda l'heure et cria :

« Artie ! On est en retard ! On est en retard ! Il est 8h ! Artie, réveille toi !

- Mais Su', on est samedi... On a pas cours... Allez viens te recoucher.

- Ah on est samedi ? Que le temps passe vite ! Bon maintenant je suis réveillée, allez lève toi! Enfin réveilles toi ! » Il grogna, puis mit ses lunettes, _se lever à 8h un samedi ? Quelle idée ?_ Il laissa Sugar l'aider à se lever puis ils allèrent déjeuner. La jeune fille avait aménager une chambre au rez de chaussée pour le garçon. Elle lui prépara des pancakes, cela faisait plusieurs week-end qu'ils avaient ce rituel.

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui alors ?

- Et si on ne faisait absolument rien du tout ? Genre une journée canap' ?

- Oh non, s'il te plaît, on va au magasin ? Alleeeez ! Artie !

- Bon va pour les magasins, et me fais pas ces yeux là ! » Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa.

Mercedes ouvrit sa porte et fut étonnée de trouver Tina en pleurs, à 10h du matin, un samedi. Elle la prit par les épaules et la fit entrer :

« Tina ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Mike et moi on s'est disputé, son père lui a interdit de me voir, soi-disant j'aurais une mauvaise influence sur lui !

- Mais pourquoi Mike et toi vous êtes disputés ?

- Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire, il m'a dit qu'on devrait se voir moins, le temps que son père se calme, et je lui ai répondu que pour une fois, il aurait pu tenir tête à son père. Il n'a pas apprécié et il a dit : Peut-être que mon père a raison... Et je suis partie.

- Oh Tina, ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra ! Il t'aime trop, il ne supporterait pas de te perdre !

- Tu tu crois ?

- J'en suis sure, allez ne pleures plus. Allez pour te réconforter, on se fait une aprèm fille ?

- Ouais, film et glace, rien de mieux ! Merci Mercedes ! »

Le dimanche soir, Tina entendit des coups à sa fenêtre. Elle alla voir :

« Mike ? Mais comment ?

- Tu as un grand arbre, c'est pratique !

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens m'excuser, Tina... je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Tu n'as jamais eu une mauvaise influence sur moi, tu me rends meilleur ! J'ai parlé à mon père aujourd'hui, je lui ai dit qu'il devait choisir : Soit ils nous prenaient ensemble, soit il me perdait. Il a fait le bon choix ! » Il sortit une fleur de derrière son dos « Tu me pardonnes ? » Elle l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Brittany était contente, aujourd'hui elle enlevait son plâtre à la jambe, Santana l'accompagnait à l'hôpital. Elles patientèrent dans la salle d'attente, puis un docteur appela Brittany, la latina se leva et poussa la blonde.

« Bonjours Mesdemoiselles ! Suivez-moi !

- Est ce que je pourrais garder mon plâtre ? Demanda Brittany, elle l'aimait bien, il y avait pleins de dessins dessus.

- Si vous voulez ! Au faite, on va vous faire un examen de contrôle aussi !

- Oh mais je n'ai pas révisé !

- Non Brit, ils vont vérifier si tout va bien, tu ne vas passer un contrôle !

- Ah d'accord ! » Le docteur haussa un sourcil. Il enleva le plâtre, fit les contrôles et les laissa partir. Brittany devait marcher avec une béquille, elle aurait bien prit les deux, mais elle était toujours plâtrée d'un bras, donc Santana l'aidait à marcher le temps qu'elle s'habitue.

« Allez dans une semaine, tu enlèves ton plâtre au bras et dans deux semaines, tu recommences à danser doucement !

- Ouais ! Je suis impatiente de pouvoir danser à nouveau ! Tu dors à la maison ce soir ?

- Seulement si tu le veux

- Bien sure que je le veux ! » Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la latina. « On pourra regarder La Belle et Le Clochard ?

- Et mais c'est à moi de choisir normalement, Mulan ?

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! » Santana éclata de rire, et serra un peu plus la blonde contre elle, comment aurait elle pu vivre sans elle, impossible !

Le mariage approchait à grand pas, Kurt était de plus en plus stressé, il voulait faire un mariage parfait. Les filles avaient aidé Emma à trouver sa robe, elle était simplement magnifique. Karofsky et Harmony étaient invités à la demande de Finn et Kurt. Le Springbreak avait commencé depuis deux jours, le mariage aurait lieu le samedi. Pour le moment, ils s'étaient réunis au parc et profitaient d'un moment de détente.

« On est bien là quand même, Soupira Sam. Il tenait Mercedes dans ses bras.

- Si seulement tous les après-midi pouvaient ressembler à ça... Continua Quinn, posée sur le torse de Puck.

- Ce serait le paradis ! Brit arrêtes de gigoter ! Tes cheveux me chatouillent le nez. Dit Santana

- Oh pardon ! S'excusa Brittany.

- Vous trouvez pas qu'on à l'air d'adolescent bizarrement heureux ? Demanda Puck, Normalement, à notre âge, on devrait être en train de déprimer sur notre vie injuste ! Ou de se plaindre sur Facebook ou Twitter.

- J'aime ton point de vue positif sur le monde Puckerman ! Lança Artie.

- Ouais Puck, à ton anniversaire, je t'offrirai une corde et un tabouret.. Se moqua Mike.

- Ouais et moi au tiens, je t'offrirais tous les DVDs de Jackie Chan. Railla Puck.

- Puck, c'est parce qu'on est asiatiques qu'on est fans de tous les acteurs asiatiques ! S'exclama Tina.

- Calme, Chang féminin, je rigolais ! Rachel, tu me lances une canette ?

- Puck tu te bouges ! Répondit Lucy, entourant ses bras autour de Rachel. On est trop bien placées là...

- Rooh, Blaine ? Une faveur pour ton pote ?

- Cours toujours Noah ! Répondit Blaine en riant.

- Kurt ?

- Puck, bouges ton derrière !

- Vous êtes chiant ! Il se leva, prit la glacière et l'emmena à coté de lui.

- Puck, tu me passes une canette ? » Demanda Finn. Puck le regarda avec de grands yeux, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. C'était vraiment une bonne après-midi.

**Voila ! Prochain chapitre demain avec le mariage de Will et Emma plus d'autres truc ! Enjoy !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bon je le mets plus tôt qu'hier ! On approche de la fin les amis ! Bonne lecture !**

**emmacacahuete : Petit moment Samcedes dans le chapitre ;)**

**nais : Ouais la vie parfaite ! Merci :)**

**snixxjuice : Tes reviews m'ont manqué :) Merci ! (Je ne me remets toujours pas de l'épisode 3x13 ! Perferct Kiss )**

**Chapitre 26 **

« Non pas comme ça ! Non plus comme ça ! Oui c'est ça ! Oui voilà, vous voyez quand vous voulez !... » Kurt donnait des ordres à gauche, à droite. Il dominait tout d'un regard appréciateur. Il avait décidé que l'après cérémonie se passerait sous une tonnelle géante, dehors, comme le temps était magnifique. Il avait préparé une liste de chansons, toutes seraient chantées par les New-Direction, chacun leur tour, histoire qu'ils puissent profiter de la fête.

« Non, pas ces fleurs là sur cette table voyons ! On doit tous vous dire ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Kurt, calme toi ! Tout est parfait ! Le rassura Blaine.

- Blaine t'es mignon mais tu vois pas que tout est de travers ! » Blaine décida d'agir, il prit son petit-ami par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Bon, Okay, je me calme, arrêtes ça chatouille ! »

Will stressait, il se mariait dans moins d'une heure, il était en train de se préparer avec l'aide de Finn et Puck.

« Alors les garçons vous en pensez quoi ?

- Très élégant Mr Shue. Déclara Puck.

- Ouais, vous ressemblez à Will Smith mais en blanc. Dit Finn.

- Merci les gars ! Et nœud papillon ou cravate ?

- Cravate !

- Moi je prendrais le nœud papillon ! S'exclama Quinn, qui venait d'arriver.

- Désolé les gars, mais je vais suivre le conseil de Quinn. » La blonde lança un sourire satisfait aux deux garçons.

De son coté, Emma se préparait avec l'aide de Rachel, de Santana et de Brittany.

« Ah ! Aie !

- Mlle Pillsburry, si vous arrêtiez de bouger, on vous ferez moins mal ! S'agaça Santana.

- Vous ressemblez à un ange ! Dit Brittany.

- Vous êtes magnifique ! S'exclama Rachel. Les filles on a fait du bon boulot ! » Elle tapa dans la main des deux cheerleaders.

« Vous êtes sures ? J'ai l'impression d'être une meringue géante ! Et j'ai horreur de la meringue, ça laisse tellement de sucre partout...

- Mais puisqu'on vous a dit que vous étiez parfaite ! Soupira Santana. Bon les filles c'est à nous de nous changer ! » Elles partirent, laissant Emma avec Tina et Mercedes qui venaient d'arriver. Santana leur glissa un « Bonne chance ! Elle est sur les nerfs ! ».

« Santana ! Tu viens m'aider, j'arrive pas à mettre ma robe avec le plâtre ! Cria Brittany.

- J'arrive Brit ! Berry, enlève moi ce regard lubrique et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Bien sure Lopez ! Rit Rachel. Je vais voir si tu n'es pas dans la pièce d'à coté ! » Santana ne put retenir un sourire, elle s'engouffra dans la cabine où Brittany se changeait. La blonde était en sous-vêtements, Santana s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur la taille.

« San ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Devine ? Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Et Rachel ?

- Elle est partie voir s'y j'étais pas dans la pièce d'à coté !

- Mais tu es là ! Elle ne va jamais te trouver !

- C'est le but Brit ! » Brittany ne comprenait pas, elle fut coupée par Santana qui l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle se détendit et rendit le baiser.

- Je t'aime San...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Brit, et c'est pour ça que je vais t'aider à mettre ta robe !

- Mais...mais...

- Bah quoi Brit ? Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la latina. Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait coucher là ?

- Euh bah si en faite !

- Et bah non ! Allez donne moi ta robe ! » Elle l'aida à enfiler sa robe, puis elles sortirent, main dans la main.

« Tu es magnifique ! » Rachel sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et des mains se joindre sur son ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle se retourna et mit ses mains autour du cou de Lucy.

« Et toi tu es splendide ! » Elles s'embrassèrent, doucement puis plus passionnément.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça ! Railla Santana.

- Ou des cabines d'essayages... Répondit Rachel du tac au tac.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Berry !

- Au faite je ne t'ai pas trouvée ici ! C'est bête, tu étais où Lopez ? » Brittany et Lucy suivaient l'échange sans en comprendre un seul mot. Puis la latina et la brunette éclatèrent de rire.

Will regardait sa future femme s'avançait dans l'allée, une larme s'échappa. Il la trouvait juste parfaite dans sa robe, les filles avaient fait du bon travail. La cérémonie se passa merveilleusement bien, ils se dirent oui et s'embrassèrent sous l'œil soucieux de Kurt qui avait peur que quelque chose ne gâche tout son boulot.

Après la cérémonie, la fête débuta. La musique commença, c'était Mercedes qui ouvrait les festivités. Will et Emma dansèrent, puis d'autres couples se joignirent à eux. Kurt commençait à se détendre, le mariage était parfait. Il prit la main de Blaine et l'emmena danser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Karofsky qui discutait avec un serveur, il sourit.

La fête se déroula divinement bien. Ils chantèrent tous à tour de rôle, Harmony eut le droit à sa chanson et en firent une spéciale à Mr Shue à la fin, tous ensemble. Les invités applaudirent, puis commencèrent à partir.

Ils étaient tard quand Will et Emma arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre. Il y avait une enveloppe sur l'oreiller.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda Emma.

- Ouvres ! Tu verras bien ! » Elle ouvrit et trouva deux billets d'avion pour Paris. Elle poussa un cri de joie puis sauta sur son mari.

« Paris ? C'est mon rêve !

- Je le sais bien, on part lundi !

- Mais et l'école ? Le Glee-Club ? S'inquiéta Emma.

- Oh, j'ai déjà prévu. » Il l'embrassa tendrement et la poussa sur le lit.

Le lundi matin, dans la salle de chant, les ND se posaient des questions sur qui allait remplacer Mr Shue pendant sa lune de miel.

« Tant que ce n'est pas Rachel ! Dit Artie.

- Pff, je suis sure que je serais une prof merveilleuse ! Tant pis pour vous ! S'indigna Rachel.

- Hola clase !

- Mlle Holidays ? » Ils sautèrent de leurs chaises pour aller serrer dans leurs bras la nouvelle arrivante.

« Hé oui, c'est bien moi, à la demande Mr Shue, je le remplace pour la semaine ! Par contre il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on travaille ! Les nationales approchent à grands pas ! » Ils hochèrent gravement la tête, pour la majorité d'entre eux, c'était leur dernière ligne droite, dans deux mois, ils quitteront le lycée. La porte s'ouvrit sur Quinn.

« Ah je vois que la ponctualité est ton meilleur atout Fabray ! Lança Santana.

- C'est pas le moment Santana ! J'ai une nouvelle ! J'ai enfin reçu ma réponse de Yale et je suis prise !

- Ouah, c'est génial ! S'exclama Sam.

- Tu le mérites ! » Ajouta Rachel. A la surprise de tout le monde, Santana se leva et alla enlacer Quinn.

« Bon, maintenant au travail les jeunes ! Et après, je vous paye un verre ! » Une acclamation retentit et ils se mirent au travail.

Sam et Mercedes mangeaient tous les deux, Sam avait l'air inquiet.

« Sam ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

- C'est juste que je vois les autres faire leur projet pour l'avenir et je me suis rendu compte que moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire après le lycée. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'Université, pas assez de talent pour avoir une bourse...

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu trouveras ! Elle lui prit la main. Tu aimerais faire quoi ?

- Quand j'étais petit, je voulais être un super-héros ! Après j'ai voulu devenir astronaute ! Maintenant, j'aimerais quelque chose de plus simple, qui me permette de rester auprès de toi, quand tu seras une star !

- Sam, je viens d'avoir une idée !

- Hmm ?

- Et si tu devenais compositeur, tu joues de la guitare, tu sais chanter, alors écris des chansons, et crées tes propres musiques !

- Et si je t'écrivais des chansons, mais que pour toi !

- Ça dépends, si elles sont biens... » Elle sourit, elle n'avait plus peur de quitter le lycée, Sam serait avec elle. Ils iraient à New-York eux aussi, elle avait envoyé des maquettes à des maisons de disques et certaines s'étaient montrées intéressées.

Holly déambulait dans le couloir, heureuse d'être de retour à Mc Kinley, elle avait fait pleins de lycées partout aux États-Unis mais c'était vraiment lui son préféré. Le Glee-Club lui avait manqué, ces adolescents étaient merveilleux. Bon, elle avait été un peu déçue de savoir que Will et Emma s'étaient mariés, elle avait été invitée au mariage mais à ce moment là, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays et ne pouvait se libérer.

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

« Oh désolé ! Dit-elle.

- Non c'est de ma faute... Répondit un homme. Vous êtes nouvelle ?

- Oui et non, je viens de temps en temps, et vous ?

- Je me présente, David Martinez, nouveau professeur d'espagnol !

- Holly Holidays ! Prof remplaçante ! Je m'occupe du Glee-Club et de la classe de Will Shuester en ce moment.

- Oh vous connaissez Will ? C'est lui qui m'a trouvé une place ici ! Je vous offre un café ?

- Avec plaisir ! » Elle lui sourit, elle le trouvait beau garçon, et il semblait gentil.

Cette semaine était aussi le début de la campagne pour le roi et la reine de la promo. Quinn voulait s'inscrire, elle avait raté celui de l'année dernière, elle voulait finir ses années lycées avec la couronne. Puck, n'était pas emballé mais pour faire plaisir à Quinn, il avait accepté.

Sugar s'était inscrite aussi, elle pensait pouvoir gagner. Elle collait donc des affiches d'elle et d'Artie partout dans le lycée. Artie la suivait, et lui donnait les affiches, soucieux de lui faire plaisir.

La semaine passa vite, et le week-end arriva. C'était un beau Week-end, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient. Tina eut une idée et envoya :

[ Hey tout le monde ! Ça vous dit, demain journée au lac ? Pique nique, baignade, repos, soleil... ]

Rachel : [ Lucy et moi, on est partante ! Par contre, si tu pouvais empêcher Puck d'emmener de l'alcool !]  
>Puck : [ Ouais ! Alcool ? ]<br>Santana : [ Tu peux compter sur Brit et moi ! ]  
>Quinn : [ Oui, je dirais à Puck de ne pas prendre d'alcool ! ]<br>Sam : [ Pourquoi pas ? On vient ! ]  
>Finn : [ Je peux emmener Harmony ? ]<br>Kurt : [ Ouais, je pourrais mettre ma nouvelle tenue ! Ps : Blaine vient ! ]  
>Artie : [ Oui pour nous ! ]<p>

Le samedi matin, ils partirent donc, le lac se trouvait à environ une heure de route. Ils y allaient en minibus, grâce à Sugar. Le trajet se fit en chanson. Kurt et Rachel essayaient de chanter plus fort que l'autre.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au Lac, ils n'y avaient pas beaucoup de monde, tant mieux. Ils s'installèrent près de l'eau, et à l'ombre d'un arbre.

« Et Blaine ! C'est nouveau les lunettes roses ? En tout cas, ça va bien avec le nouveau foulard de ta copine !

- Merci beaucoup Santana ! Rit Kurt, Je prends ça comme un compliment !

- San, regardes il y a des canards ! On y va ?

- Okay Brit, on va voir les canards, et ne mangez pas tout ! » Elle leur lança un regard menaçant.

« Ça vous dit, on mange tout ? Demanda Puck avec un sourire narquois.

- Puck ! Quinn lui tapa sur le bras. Tu connais Santana, si tu oses tout manger, tu finiras noyé !

- Moi, je ne tenterais pas, Dit Mike. Elle me fait vraiment peur des fois ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire. La journée avançait tranquillement, ils se détendaient quand Quinn chuchota quelque chose à Puck. Il se leva, parla à l'oreille de Sam, puis de Mike et enfin de Finn. Les garçons se levèrent, s'approchèrent doucement, de Santana, Brittany, Rachel et Lucy. Ils en prirent chacun une et les balancèrent dans l'eau. Santana avait réussi à entraîner Puck dans sa chute. Rachel avait remarqué que Quinn était pliée, elle s'avança en direction de la blonde et se colla à elle. Quinn poussa un petit cri, l'eau était froide.

« Alors on aime l'eau Quinn ? Pas trop froide ? Demanda Rachel, toujours collée à Quinn.

- Ah ! Mais c'est froid ! » Santana arriva, prit les pieds de la blonde, pendant que Rachel tenait les épaules. Quinn finit à l'eau elle aussi. Mike courut et plongea aussi. Ils finirent tous à l'eau, bien qu'elle était gelée.

La soirée commençait et ils étaient toujours au lac. Ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer chez eux.

« Et si on restait ici cette nuit ? Lança Sam. Il caressait les cheveux de Mercedes.

- Et si on écoutait la grande bouche ? Une nuit à la belle étoile, ce serait cool ! Répondit Santana.

- Qui vote pour ? Demanda Kurt. » Tous levèrent la main. « Bon, bah cette nuit, on dormira à la belle étoile !

- Finn, Sam, suivez-moi, on va chercher du bois ! Dit Puck. Rien de mieux qu'une soirée autour d'un feu !

- Ouais et on peux aller chasser des canards ! Ajouta Sugar.

- Oh non, on ne chasse pas les canards ! San dit quelque chose ! Brittany s'était relevé d'un coup.

- Le premier qui touche à un canard aura à faire à moi ! » Elle attrapa la blonde et la remit contre elle. Les garçons revinrent avec du bois et un feu fut allumé. Sam alla chercher sa guitare, ils chantèrent. Ils s'endormirent, tous collés les uns contre les autres. Ils furent réveillés en pleine nuit par une énorme averse.  
>« Qui a eu l'idée de dormir à la belle étoile déjà ? Demanda Finn.<p>

- Arrêtes de parler et cours ! » Harmony lui attrapa la main et le tira. Ils arrivèrent au minibus, trempés. Ils se regardèrent, Quinn sortit son appareil photo et prit la scène.

« Vous êtes magnifiques ! Effet mouillé ! »

Le lundi matin, ils étaient tous à moité malade.

« Mais vous avez fait quoi ce week-end ? Vous avez dormi dehors ou quoi ? Demanda Will.

- Voilà, c'est exactement ça ! Répondit Blaine.

- Quoi ? Bon laissez tomber. Alors j'ai une idée pour les nationales ! Pour vous motivez, j'offre une surprise aux binômes qui écriront les meilleures chansons, trois chansons, trois gagnants ! A vos stylos ! »

**Voilà ! Chapitre suivant, moment QuinntanaBritLucychel (nom donné par une lectrice chanceuse qui me lit en avant-première !) Suite postée demain matin normalement, un peu avant midi ! Laissez une reviews pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Voila la suite, comme promis, avant midi ! **

**zonafan : Ah c'est sure qu'en ayant loupé un chapitre... ^^ Merci en tout cas !**

**snixxjuice : Oh non la team Snixx ! Pikachu go ! ( *Je sors* ) Je crée des nouveaux ship, j'aime ! Harmudson, Luchelle... Un gros merci !**

**nais : Eh bah propose tes noms, je garderais les meilleurs ;) Merci !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et Bon week-end !**

**Chapitre 27**

« Et Holly ! Toujours ici ? Demanda Will.

- Oui, Figgins m'a proposé de remplacer la prof d'anglais qui est partie en congé maternité.  
>- C'est génial ! Tu passes au Glee-Club quand tu veux ! » Ils se séparèrent et Will vit la main de Holly rejoindre celle de David Martinez qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, il était content pour son amie.<p>

Artie réfléchissait pour la chanson mais l'écriture n'était pas son truc. Ni celui de Sugar.

« Bon Su', je crois que ce ne sera pas pour nous la surprise !

- C'est pas grave ! Allez ne fais pas la tête. Au faite, pour l'année prochaine, j'ai décidé de redoubler, comme ça, je passerai encore une année avec toi, et ça me permettra de gagner encore une fois la couronne de la reine de promo !

- J'aime ton ambition Sugar, mais tu as de bonnes notes ! Ne veux tu pas aller dans une université ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchis à ça. Je crois que plus tard, je voudrais être actrice !

- Ça c'est une bonne idée, tu n'as qu'a aller dans une école d'art ou faire du théâtre !

- Merci Artie, tu es le meilleur petit copain du monde ! Mais ça veut dire qu'on se verra moins l'année prochaine. Tu crois que ça va le faire ?

- Au moins, on verra si on s'aime vraiment ! » Il lui prit la main et la caressa.

Santana avait envoyé un texto à Rachel et Blaine :

[ Rdv : 19h chez moi ! Amenez vos machins ! Ne soyez pas en retard !]

A 19h, ils sonnèrent chez la latina. Elle leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire, ils trouvèrent ça étrange. Elle avait préparé à manger, mit la table et cela avait l'air mangeable, Blaine n'y tint plus et demanda :

« Santana ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de ton invitation ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être gentille ? Kurt toussa. Bon Okay, j'ai besoin de vous !

- Ah, ça me rassure, pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu nous avais invité à manger ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Oh, c'est bon je ne suis pas aussi méchante que ça ! Soupira Santana.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu es gentille ! Dit Brittany en prenant la latina dans ses bras.

- Bon on aimerait bien rester là à vous regarder en train de vous peloter mais on peut savoir la raison de notre venue ? Dit Kurt.

- Alors, j'ai un plan, Mr Shue a dit qu'il y aurais trois couples gagnants... Et nous sommes trois couples ! Alors on va s'aider à écrire les chansons et on gagnera ! Dit Santana, fière.

- Mais pourquoi nous ? Demanda Lucy.

- On s'entraide entre gays et lesbiennes ! Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est ce qu'on est non ? Alors autant qu'on s'aide. » Kurt éclata de rire, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Entendre ça de la bouche de Santana avait un effet comique.

« Moi je suis d'accord, réussit-il à articuler. » Ils acceptèrent et se mirent au travail. Rachel ayant déjà écrit pas mal de chansons et donc dirigea le groupe. Brittany fit rire tout le monde en proposant un remix de My Cup mélangé avec My Headband. Deux heures plus tard, les trois chansons étaient finies.

« Bon et si on mangeait maintenant, j'ai pas préparé un repas pour rien ! Lança Santana.

- Ah parce que ce n'était pas une blague le repas ? Répondit Kurt.

- Tu sais que je commence à t'apprécier toi ! J'aime ta répartie ! Sourit la latina.

- Hé Kurt, c'est limite une déclaration d'amour qu'elle vient de te faire là ! Chuchota Blaine.

- Blainou, tu sais que je t'entends ? Bon allez à table ! » Le repas était délicieux. La latina ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle avait fait des efforts pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Elle avait passé son après-midi à faire la cuisine, sous le regard de Brittany qui trouvait ça _Sexy.  
><em>  
>« Et au faite Brit, Santana, vous faites quoi l'année prochaine ? Demanda Rachel, elle avait entendu tout le monde parlait de la prochaine année sauf les deux cheerleaders.<p>

- On ne sait pas encore, Répondit Santana. Brit aimerait continuer à danser et moi je n'en ai aucune idée, j'aime la scène mais je ne crois pas pouvoir en faire mon métier...

- Et pourquoi pas ? Santana, tu chantes vraiment bien ! Répliqua Lucy. Et tu danses aussi. Toutes les deux, vous êtes complètes, c'est une chance !

- San ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait continuer à danser et chanter ?

- On peut essayer Brit ! Si ça te fait plaisir ! On pourrait aller à New-York nous aussi, pour tenter notre chance ! Et si on échoue, je pourrais frapper Lucy de nous avoir donner de faux espoir !

- Ouais, on va aller à New-York ! » Brittany sauta sur Santana qui tomba de sa chaise. Les autres rirent, Rachel réalisa soudain que l'année prochaine, ils iraient presque tous à New-York...

Kurt et elle à NYADA, Mercedes et Sam pour les maisons de disques de la diva, Mike pour son école de danse, Finn pour sa bourse de foot, Santana et Brittany, Quinn ne serait qu'à 1h de route de N-Y. Et après, Blaine, Lucy, Tina et sûrement Harmony les rejoindraient. Il restait juste à savoir ce qu'Artie, Puck et Sugar comptaient faire. Elle sourit à cette pensée, ils se verraient moins, mais ils seraient toujours ensemble.

La latina leurs proposa de rester dormir. Kurt et Blaine refusèrent, ils avaient autre chose de prévu ce soir. Lucy et Rachel acceptèrent, la soirée allait de surprise en surprise.

Quinn reçut un message :

[ Soirée entre fille, ça te tente ? Il reste des gâteaux !] Quinn esquissa un sourire, le message venait de la latina. Elle avait passé la soirée avec Puck, il avait préparé le repas, il était adorable mais une soirée entre fille lui ferait du bien. Elle embrassa le garçon en lui expliquant qu'elle allait chez Santana. Il grogna un peu mais la laissa partir, il paraissait fatigué.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez son amie. Elle entendait des rires provenant de l'intérieur, ces rires venaient de Rachel, Lucy et Brittany. Elle hésita avant de frapper, elle n'avait pas vu la voiture de Mercedes et Tina, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée à voir ses amies se peloter, puis elle enleva ses pensées de sa tête, elle aimait passer des moments avec les quatre filles. Elle frappa, c'est Rachel qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Quinn ? Oh c'est à toi que Santana à envoyé un texto ? Je suis contente de te voir. Elle serra la blonde dans ses bras.

- Hey Fabray ! Je t'ai pas dérangé au moins ? Demanda Santana avec un petit sourire.

- Non, c'est bon ! Lopez ! Hey Brit ! Brittany lui sauta dans les bras. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! » Elle pensa qu'en faite, elle avait bien fait de venir.

La soirée se passa bien, elles rigolèrent, s'échangèrent des confidences. Santana était allée s'aérer, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre des pas derrière elle. Elle sentit des mains se joindre sur son ventre, elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule de Brittany.

« Tu es sure de vouloir aller à N-Y ? Tu sais si tu ne veux pas, on peut essayer de trouver autre chose...

- Non, je suis heureuse d'aller à N-Y, je serais heureuse d'aller n'importe où tant que c'est avec toi ! » Brittany déposa un baiser dans le cou de la latina, elle la serra un peu plus fort.

« Elles sont mignonnes !

- Rachel arrêtes de les espionner ! S'exclama Lucy.

- Oui laisses leur leur moment, elles se sont retenues toutes la soirée, tu es vraiment incorrigible ! » La taquina Quinn. Elle se prit un coussin dans la tête. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher.

« Alors on va avoir un problème parce que je n'ai qu'un lit ! Mais on va se débrouiller !

- Au pire, on peut se serrer, si tout le monde jure de ne pas me violer ! Rit Quinn.

- Hum, ça va être dur ! Railla Santana. Bon je veux bien qu'on dorme toutes dans le même lit, mais pas de cochonneries !

- Ce serait plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait dire ça ! » Répliqua Lucy. Elles se serrèrent donc, à la verticale. Quinn était toute à droite, Lucy à coté, puis Rachel, après Santana et Brittany à gauche. Quinn se colla contre Lucy, celle ci tenait fermement Rachel, qui avait la main sur le bras de Santana qui était agrippée à Brittany. La mère de Santana ouvrit doucement la porte et fut émue par la scène, elle prit discrètement une photo avec l'appareil posé sur le bureau, puis repartit.

Finn venait d'arriver chez Puck, ce dernier lui avait envoyé un texto étrange. Il ouvrit sans frapper et trouva son ami affalait dans le canapé.

« Hey Puck ? Ça va mec ?

- Oh ! Finn ! Ouais, enfin bof...

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu t'es remis avec Quinn, tu vois Beth souvent, tout le monde va bien...

- Je suis perdu ! Je vais faire quoi moi l'année prochaine ? Suivre Quinn et l'attendre dans un appart toute la journée ? Rester ici et pourrir dans ce trou ? Partir je ne sais où ? Mais pour faire quoi ?

- Ouh, crise existentielle ! Faut appeler Kurt là !

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais, il a une sorte de don pour voir ce qu'il y a de mieux en nous, c'est un peu flippant mais ça marche ! Attends je lui envoie un texto :

[ Hey bro' ! Puck déprime, il ne sait pas quoi faire l'année prochaine, une idée ?]

[ Coiffeur ! Lol ! Sérieusement, je le vois bien dans un boys band !]

[ Kurt ! C'est sérieux !]

[ C'est bon, je rigolais ! Et pourquoi il ne deviendrait pas policier ? Rien de mieux qu'un voyou pour faire respecter la loi ! ]

« Kurt te verrais bien dans la police !

- Quoi, moi ? Un poulet ? Et mais pourquoi pas, je serais super sexy en uniforme ! »

« C'est à qui que tu envois des textos ?

- Blaine ! Arrêtes d'être jaloux, ce n'est pas à Dave ! C'est à Finn !

- Non mais je demandais juste... Et on va où là en faite, parce qu'on roule depuis une demi-heure ?

- C'est bon on arrive, Mr l'impatient ! » Kurt s'arrêta, Blaine regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. Kurt lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un petit bois à coté, ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, Kurt tenait toujours Blaine et il le fit s'approcher du bord, ils étaient sur une colline et la vue était à couper le souffle.

« Kurt... C'est juste... Ouah ! Furent les seuls mots que Blaine put prononcer.

- Ah ah ! C'est magnifique hein ? J'ai découvert cet endroit il n'y a pas longtemps, je suis tombé en panne, pas loin, et en marchant en attendant la dépanneuse, je suis tombée sur cette clairière et sur cette vue. Et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne la montrerais tu pas à l'homme que tu aimes. » Blaine sourit, il enlaça Kurt, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis descendit jusqu'à son cou.

« L'année prochaine, quand je penserais à toi, je viendrais ici, et je me souviendrais à quel point tu es merveilleux. » Chuchota l'ancien Warbler.

Le matin, ce fut Brittany qui se réveilla en première, Santana la tenait fermement, elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller, elle vit l'heure : 6h20. Il leurs restait une heure à dormir. Elle soupira d'aise, elle entendit quelqu'un d'autre bouger dans le lit : _Quinn ? Lucy ?_ C'était la première fois pour Brittany qu'elle dormait avec autant de monde dans un lit, elle se retourna doucement pour faire face à Santana, cette dernière bougea, grogna, serra l'emprise sur la blonde puis s'apaisa.

« J'y crois pas, même quand elle dort, elle est grincheuse ! Chuchota Quinn.

- Santana reste Santana, même dans son sommeil, Rajouta Lucy.

- Et si on lui faisait une petite blague. Proposa Rachel.

- A vos risques et périls, Répondit Brittany.

- La ferme ! » S'exclama la latina d'une voix endormie. Rachel se leva doucement, alla chercher un verre d'eau froide et le balança sur la latina. Celle ci poussa un cri, se leva rapidement, chercha du regard la coupable et vit Rachel, morte de rire, un verre à la main.

« Berry, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ! » Elle attrapa la brunette, la balança sur le lit et la chatouilla, Rachel suppliait, rigolait, pleurait, puis appela à l'aide. Lucy intervint en jetant un oreiller sur la figure de Santana. La cheerleader la regarda avec un sourire carnassier quand elle s'en prit un autre, de la part de Quinn.

« Hé ! Mais c'est injuste ! Vous êtes toutes contre moi ! » Elle fut interrompue par un oreiller qui passa devant elle pour se diriger sur Lucy. « Merci Brit-Brit ! » Puis la bataille continua, les oreillers volant dans tous les sens.

« Hum hum ! » La mère de Santana se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Vous êtes mignonnes, mais on ne fait pas une bataille de polochon à 6h30 du matin !

- Désolé Mme Lopez !

- Perdón Mama !

- Bon allez, préparez vous maintenant, mais je vous préviens, c'est vous qui préparez le petit-déjeuner ! » Mme Lopez partit et les filles se regardèrent, puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Rachel se proposa pour le petit-déjeuner, Quinn alla l'aider. Puis elles allèrent au lycée, les têtes se tournèrent quand les cinq filles descendirent de la voiture.

« Attention, il va y avoir des torticolis ! Sourit la latina.

- Normal, cinq filles sexy comme nous ! Rajouta Quinn. »

« Bon félicitation pour vos chansons les enfants ! Artie ? Sugar ? Vous n'en avez pas faites ?

- Non Mr Shue, dit Artie, pas d'inspiration !

- On est désolé mais c'est pas pour nous l'écriture ! Sugar haussa les épaules.

- Bon, passons ! Tina et Mike, votre chanson est sympa mais, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit adaptée pour les nationales, il nous faut des chansons plus énergiques !

- Oh ! Tant pis, soupira Tina.

- Alors les trois binômes gagnants sont Lucy-Rachel, Santana-Brittany et Kurt-Blaine ! Vos chansons sont très biens, et en plus elles vont parfaitement ensembles ! Félicitations ! Vous êtes les grands gagnants !

- Et on a gagné quoi ? Demanda Rachel.

- Un dîner au Breadstix ! Pour chacun de vous, avec tout à volonté !

- Yeah ! Ça c'est la classe ! » Les autres groupes étaient déçus, mais il fallait avouer que leurs chansons étaient géniales.

« Bon maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à décider qui chanteras ! Nationales nous voilà ! »

**Suite demain ou ce soir (seulement si j'ai pleins de reviews !) Prochain chapitre, l'avant bal de promo ! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Voilà la suite, petit moment avant bal de promo ! J'espere que ça va vous plaire ! Les chansons sont Can't Take My Eyes Off You d'Andy Williams et Everthing I Do de Brandy (Version originale de Bryan Adams )**

**Snixxjuice : Tu me fais trop rire ! (Moi je préfère Togepi :p ) Autrement pour Lucy, je te renvoie au chapitre 12 où j'en fais une description. (j'espère que ça va suffire... ) Encore merci !**

**nais : Je suis curieuse de savoir le nom que tu vas leur donner... Martidays ? Holinez ? ^^**

**emmacacahuete : Oui une suite est prévu, c'est pour ça que je les cases tous à peu près au même endroit :) Et les idées sont toujours les bienvenues ! Merci !**

**jacl : Merci ! Comme dit juste au dessus, une suite est prévu !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 28**

Le bal de promo était le centre d'attention à Mc Kinley. Les affiches étaient collées partout dans les couloirs, les derniers garçons se pressaient pour inviter une partenaire. Les filles pensaient à leur robe. Puck pensait au punch qu'il voulait trafiqué pour la troisième année de suite, il était devenu plus sage à la demande de Quinn, mais il avait une réputation à tenir.

La campagne pour la royauté battait son plein aussi. Quinn donnait des pins, souriait à tout le monde, était aimable. Sugar, elle, achetait des cadeaux à tout le monde.  
>Mike avait demandé à Tina de l'accompagner, celle ci avait accepté, bien sure. Le glee-club se trouvait dans le self, quand une musique retentit, Sam arriva avec sa guitare, sourit à Mercedes et lui chanta une chanson :<p>

**You're just too good to be true**  
><em>Tu es trop bien pour être réelle<em>  
><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas lever mes yeux de toi<em>  
><strong>You feel like heaven to touch<strong>  
><em>Te toucher est comme toucher le paradis<em>  
><strong>I wanna hold you so much<strong>  
><em>Je veux tellement t'enlacer<em>  
><strong>At last love has arrived<strong>  
><em>Enfin l'amour est arrivé<em>  
><strong>And I thank God I'm alive<strong>  
><em>Et je remercie Dieu, je suis vivant<em>  
><strong>You're just too good to be true<strong>  
><em>Tu es trop bien pour être réelle<em>  
><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas lever mes yeux de toi<em>

**Pardon the way that I stare**  
><em>Pardonne ma façon de te fixer<em>  
><strong>There's nothing else to compare<strong>  
><em>Il n'y a rien d'autre à quoi te comparer<em>  
><strong>The sight of you leaves me weak<strong>  
><em>Le fait de te voir me rend faible<em>  
><strong>There are no words left to speak<strong>  
><em>Il n'y a pas de mots pour parler [de ce que je ressens]<em>  
><strong>So darling feel like I feel<strong>  
><em>Alors, chérie, ressens ce que je ressens<em>  
><strong>And I don't have to know if it's real<strong>  
><em>Et je n'aurais pas à savoir si c'est réel<em>

**You're just too good to be true**  
><em>Tu es trop bien pour être réelle<em>  
><strong>I can't take my eyes off you<strong>  
><em>Je ne peux pas lever mes yeux de toi.<em>

**I love you baby**  
><em>Je t'aime bébé<em>  
><strong>And if it's quite all right<strong>  
><em>Et si c'est tout à fait d'accord<em>  
><strong>I need you baby to warm a lonely night<strong>  
><em>J'ai besoin de toi bébé pour réchauffer une nuit si seul<em>  
><strong>I love you baby<strong>  
><em>Je t'aime bébé<em>  
><strong>Trust in me when I say<strong>  
><em>Fais-moi confiance quand je dis<em>  
><strong>Oh pretty baby<strong>  
><em>Oh joli bébé<em>  
><strong>Don't bring me down, I pray<strong>  
><em>Ne m'abats pas, je prie<em>  
><strong>Oh pretty baby<strong>  
><em>Oh joli bébé<em>  
><strong>Now that I've found this day<strong>  
><em>Maintenant que j'ai trouvé ce jour<em>  
><strong>So let me love you baby<strong>  
><em>Alors laisse-moi t'aimer bébé<em>  
><strong>Let me love you<strong>  
><em>Laisse-moi t'aimer<em>

« Mercedes Jones, veux tu aller au bal de promo avec moi ?

- Ce serait un honneur Sam Evans ! » Elle l'embrassa sous les applaudissements des ND et des autres élèves.

Brittany réfléchissait, la chanson de Sam lui avait donné une idée. Elle aussi voulait faire quelque chose de spécial pour inviter Santana. C'était souvent la latina qui prenait les devants et pour une fois elle voulait vraiment faire un effort. Elle décida de demander de l'aide à ses amies. Elle leur envoya un texto.

« J'espère que ce bal se passera mieux que celui de l'année dernière ! Dit Kurt.

- Ouais, bon déjà, on n'a pas d'homo refoulé, de Jesse, donc pas de Finn jaloux. Je pense que ça va le faire ! Répondit Blaine.

- Ouais, mais je pense qu'on aura un énorme combat pour la couronne ! Si Sugar gagne, je ne lui donne pas une chance de survivre et si c'est Quinn qui gagne, c'est Artie qui mourra sous la colère de Sugar !

- Ça te dit un petit pari ?

- Blaine, tu penses à quoi ?

- Je parie que c'est Quinn qui va gagner !

- Pari tenu, je mise sur Sugar !

- Et moi je mise sur Quinn aussi, lança Mike qui passait par là.

- Sugar pour moi ! Répliqua Tina.

- Moi je pense que ce ne sera ni l'une ni l'autre, Argumenta Brittany.

- Moi je dis que se sera Puck la reine. Rit Santana

- Ah ah, très drôle ! » le regard blasé de Puck les fit rire.

« Bon les filles je vous ai réuni ici, car j'ai besoin de vous. Commença Brittany.

- En quoi as tu besoin de nos services ? Demanda Tina.

- J'aimerais faire quelque chose de spécial pour San, pour l'inviter au bal !

- Elle ne t'a pas invité ? Fit Quinn.

- Non, pour elle, c'est normal qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Ah, donc une surprise... » Elles réfléchirent quelques instants, puis Rachel, un éclat dans les yeux, prit la parole :

« Je crois que je sais ce que tu pourrais faire ! Par contre, les filles, il faudra aider ! Allez approchez vous, que je vous explique. » Elles écoutèrent attentivement, puis Brittany sautilla et serra Rachel dans ses bras.

Sue alla voir Will, elle le trouva dans sa classe, il était en train de danser.

« Hum hum, quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu dansais comme une fille ? Bon c'est pas le sujet ! Shuester, j'ai appris que tes adolescents en chaleur allaient encore chanter pour le bal de promo et comme je suis encore l'organisatrice, je te prierai de choisir des chansons biens !

- D'accord Sue.

- Non, n'ouvres pas la bouche ! Et si Noah Puckerman modifie encore mon Punch, je le ferais viré ! Compris ? Hoche simplement la tête ! Il hocha la tête. Bien, je te salue donc et fait attention à ce que ton mouton qui habite sur ton crane ne s'échappe pas ! » Will secoua la tête en souriant, Sue ne changera jamais. Il repris son entraînement en pensant à qui chanterait quoi pour les nationales.

Quinn profitait d'un moment avec Beth, elle l'avait emmené au parc. La petite fille gambadait joyeusement, toute souriante, elle avait une telle joie de vivre. Chaque minute avec sa fille rendait Quinn heureuse. La petite fille revint vers Quinn et lui demanda de la pousser sur la balançoire. La blonde accepta, prit Beth dans ses bras et la mit dans la balançoire. Elle la poussa doucement, le rire de la petite fille résonna dans les oreilles de Quinn comme une douce mélodie. Elle pensa à l'année prochaine, elle ne verrait presque plus Beth, son cœur se serra, Shelby lui avait promis de ne plus déménager, de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles et de lui envoyer des photos. _Mais est-ce que cela allait suffire ? _Elle décida d'éloigner les mauvaises pensées et se focalisa sur ce moment de bonheur.

Elle réfléchit aussi au plan de ce soir, elle trouvait ça trop mignon ce que Brittany allait faire, elles étaient tellement heureuse pour ses amis, tous étaient biens, plus de problème, plus d'accident. La fin de l'année se passait comme dans un rêve, mais elle savait qu'un moment, il faudrait se réveiller. Même s'ils allaient tous à peu près au même endroit, ils allaient s'éloigner, ils ne se verraient plus comme avant. _Quand je pense qu'au début je ne voulais pas rejoindre le glee-club. _Elle rit franchement a cette pensée, rejoindre cette chorale avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie.

« Puck ! On va être en retard ! Allez bouges ton derrière !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je suis prêt ! » Il enlaça Quinn et lui fit pleins de petits baisers dans le cou. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena à la voiture, ils étaient en retard, ils devaient aller au Breadstix, c'est là que Brittany avait prévu sa surprise.

Santana avait à peine fini de se préparer qu'elle entendit frapper. Elle se pressa pour aller ouvrir pensant que c'était Brittany, elles devaient profiter du repas offert par Mr Shue. Elle fut surprise de voir Blaine et Rachel devant la porte.

« Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Salut Santana, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, je vais bien ! Merci toi aussi tu es jolie ! Oh rien de neuf et toi ?

- C'est bon Rachel ! Dit Santana en riant. Allez viens par là Hobbit ! » Elle la serra dans ses bras. « C'est bon, tu es contente ? Bon maintenant, c'est pour quoi ?

- Rach et moi, on t'emmène à ton rendez-vous ! A la demande de Brittany, alors si tu ne veux pas la fâcher suis-nous ! » Elle les suivit docilement dans la voiture.

« Quinn ! Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! Brittany sauta sur la blonde

- Oui, c'est à cause de Puck ! Trois heures pour coiffer sa pauvre crête ! Se moqua Quinn.

- Bon tout le monde est prêt ? Cria Brittany

- T'inquiète Brit, ça va être géniale, la rassura Kurt, Blaine vient de m'envoyer un texto, ils ont Santana, ils arrivent.

- Je vais mourir ! Je suis stressée ! Est ce que c'est possible qu'on explose quand on est trop stressée ?

- Mais non Brit ! Rit Mike

- Ah ouf ! » Brittany regarda sa montre, Santana allait bientôt arrivée, _et si elle n'aime pas ? _Tina lui mit la main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire rassurant, Brittany la serra contre elle avait besoin de réconfort. Tous les ND étaient maintenant arrivés, manquait plus que Santana, Rachel et Blaine.

« Brit, ils arrivent, je vois la voiture de Blaine ! Cria Artie.

- Oh comme c'est excitant ! S'exclama Sugar, sautillant à coté de lui.

- Ils arrivent ? Elle arrive ! En faite on annule ! Mais on peut pas annuler ! Mike tu es sure que je ne peux pas exploser car là j'en ai l'impression !

- Affirmatif ! Répondit Mike.

- Bon bah, quand faut y aller, euh c'est quoi la suite déjà ? Demanda Brittany.

- Faut y aller ! Dit Mercedes

- Voilà, faut y aller... »

« Vous voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi c'est vous qui m'emmenez ?

- Non, Santana ! Répondit Blaine.

- Et si je vous torture ? Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Même sous la torture, nous ne dirons rien ! Fit Rachel, l'air tragique.

- Pfffff ! » Rachel et Blaine se sourirent. Ils se garèrent devant le Breadstix, Blaine alla ouvrir la porte à Santana. « Un vrai gentleman... ». Il sourit, Rachel lui prit son bras d'autorité et la latina ne le retira pas. Blaine rentra en premier, puis les filles suivirent. Le restaurant était éteint, Santana ne voyait rien.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce plan ?

- Mais tais-toi donc ! Roh les hispaniques je te jure ! » Rit Rachel. Santana allait répliquer quand une musique douce commença, puis elle entendit la voix de Brittany, elle frissonna malgré elle :

**Look into my eyes - you will see**  
><em>Regarde dans mes yeux - tu verras<em>  
><strong>What you mean to me<strong>  
><em>Ce que tu représentes pour moi<em>  
><strong>Search your heart - search your soul<strong>  
><em>Cherche ton coeur - cherche ton âme<em>  
><strong>And when you find me there you'll search no more<strong>  
><em>Et quand tu m'y trouveras tu ne chercheras plus<em>  
><strong>Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for<strong>  
><em>Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer<em>  
><strong>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<strong>  
><em>Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir<em>  
><strong>You know it's true<strong>  
><em>Tu sais que c'est vrai<em>  
><strong>Everything I do - I do it for you<strong>  
><em>Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi<em>

**Look into my heart - you will find**  
><em>Regarde dans mon coeur - tu trouveras<em>  
><strong>There's nothin' there to hide<strong>  
><em>Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici<em>  
><strong>Take me as I am - take my life<strong>  
><em>Prends-moi comme je suis - prends ma vie<em>  
><strong>I would give it all I would sacrifice<strong>  
><em>Je te la donnerai toute entière - je me sacrifierais<em>  
><strong>Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for<strong>  
><em>Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre pour ça<em>  
><strong>I can't help it there's nothin' I want more<strong>  
><em>Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus<em>  
><strong>Ya know it's true<strong>  
><em>Tu sais que c'est vrai<em>  
><strong>Everything I do - I do it for you<strong>  
><em>Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi<em>

**There's no love - like your love**  
><em>Il n'y a pas d'amour - comme le tien<em>  
><strong>And no other - could give more love<strong>  
><em>Et personne d'autre - ne pourrait m'en donner plus<em>  
><strong>There's nowhere - unless you're there<strong>  
><em>Il n'y a que le néant - sauf quand tu es là<em>  
><strong>All the time - all the way<strong>  
><em>Tout le temps - tout au long du chemin<em>

**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for**  
><em>Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer<em>  
><strong>I can't help it there's nothin' I want more<strong>  
><em>Je n'y peux rien - il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus<em>  
><strong>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you<strong>  
><em>Je me battrais pour toi - je mentirais pour toi<em>  
><strong>Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you<strong>  
><em>Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi - oui je mourrais pour toi<em>

**Ya know it's true**  
><em>Tu sais que c'est vrai<em>  
><strong>Everything I do - I do it for you<strong>  
><em>Tout ce que je fais - je le fais pour toi<em>

Les lumières étaient maintenant allumées. Santana n'en revenait pas, tous ses amis étaient là, à faire les chœurs, une affiche géante derrière montrait une photo de la latina et de la blonde. Et Brittany, _Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle dans cette robe ! _La blonde s'approcha de son amie.

« Santana, est ce que tu veux bien aller au bal de promo avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Brit... Oui ! » Elle sauta sur la blonde et la serra de toute ses forces. « Tu es vraiment la meilleure ! Je t'aime Brit.

- Je t'aime aussi San... » Elles s'embrassèrent sous les ovations des personnes présentes.

« Et maintenant, que la fête commence ! Cria Puck.

- Une fête ? Demanda Santana.

- Ouais ! C'est notre fête San ! Cela fait 1 an que tu m'as chanté Songbird, alors j'ai décidé qu'il fallait fêter ça !

- Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Et après des gens osent dire que tu es idiote ! » Brittany rougit de plaisir sous le compliment.

La fête commença donc, le son monta d'un cran, et Puck se mit à danser sur une table. Sugar le rejoignit. Les autres s'esclaffèrent, puis Lucy entraîna Rachel. Tous se mirent à danser, des gens entraient dans le Breadstix et regardaient la scène avec étonnement, certains souriaient, d'autres repartaient avec une moue dégoûté à la vue des couples.

« Je crois qu'on fait fuir les gens... Dit Brittany, gênée.

- Ils sont jaloux parce que tu es avec moi ! Répliqua Santana.

- Et puis le patron ne vas pas se plaindre vu tout l'argent que Sugar lui à donné ! Dit Artie.

- Oui, je suis trop gentille ! » Lança Sugar. Ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à une heure tardive, comme à leur habitude, la moitié du groupe finit bourré, Blaine en premier, se déchaînant sur les tables en criant

« C'est la meilleure soirée de ma vie !

- Comme toutes les soirées où tu es bourrée Blaine ! » Ricana Finn. Vers 2h du matin, le patron les fit partir, il fermait. Kurt ramena Blaine, Finn et Harmony. Rachel déposa Santana et Brittany, puis alla chez Lucy. Quinn et Puck rentrèrent ensemble, enfin Quinn ramena un Puck plus qu'éméché. Mike se chargea d'Artie et Sugar, et de Tina, bien entendu. Et Sam rentra avec une Mercedes-Beyonce, a ce qu'elle disait. Le lendemain, il y aurait des maux de crâne.

**Demain, le bal de promo ! Je suis sure vous n'attendez que ça ;) ! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin ! Ce chapitre là c'est le bal de promo ! Qui va être élue reine ? Quinn ? Sugar ?**

**nais : J'aime bien Martidays, et pour Lucy, elle habite dans un appart, je voulais pas Rory habite chez Brit, donc j'ai pris des libertés !**

**snixxjuice : J'avoue, j'ai ri à ta blague (la honte.. ! ;) ). Autrement merci ! C'est des commentaires comme les tiens qui me donne envie d'écrire ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 29**

« Alors, j'ai fait le programme pour les nationales, je sais que vous n'êtes pas très concentrés en ce moment, à cause du bal de promo, mais je vous prierai d'y faire attention, et je ne veux aucune contestation !

- Je ne le sens pas ! Fit Kurt.

- Donc pour commencer, la chanson écrite par Blaine et Kurt, chantée par les garçons, ensuite la chanson de Rachel et Lucy chantée par Mercedes et Tina avec le reste des ND en chœur, et le final avec la chanson de Santana et Brittany, chantée par Rachel, Lucy, Quinn, Santana et Brittany, et je veux que pour chacune des chansons, on est une chorée qui tienne la route, Mike ? Brittany ? Lucy ? Au boulot !

- Mr Shue ?

- Rachel ? Il soupirait.

- C'est parfait ! »

Mercedes s'approcha de Tina.

« Essayage de robe pour le bal de promo ce soir chez moi ?

- Ouais ! On invite Kurt ?

- Évidemment ! Quelle question ! Et je vais inviter les autres filles aussi.

- Okay, quelle heure chez toi ?

- 18h ! A tout à l'heure » Mercedes salua son amie et partit à la recherche des autres filles. L'essayage avant bal était un rituel, une tradition qu'il ne fallait absolument pas rater.

Chez Mercedes, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, les filles essayaient leurs robes sous le regard approbateur de Kurt.

Tina avait choisi une robe longue, marron.

« Tina, cette robe te vas à merveille ! S'exclama Kurt. Tu es prête pour les Grammy ! Et pour ta coiffure, je te vois bien les cheveux relevés !

- Merci Kurt ! Quel bon conseil ! »

Ensuite, vint le tour de Mercedes, habillée d'une longue robe elle-aussi mais noire.

« Mercedes, la robe est géniale, mais la couleur... Tu ne vas pas à un enterrement ! Prends là en bleu foncée, et avec ça, tu feras pâlir Beyonce d'envie !

- Kurt... Pourquoi tu vas à NYADA ? Deviens le nouveau Jean-Paul Gautier !

- J'aime trop la scène, mais j'y penserai, pour plus tard ! Allez suivante ! »

Quinn sortit, elle était vêtu d'une robe rose pale, assez courte pour dévoiler ses jambes.

« Quinn, tu es magnifique ! Cette robe a été faite pour toi ! Tu as presque l'air gentille avec !

- Merci Kurt ! Quel compliment ! » La blonde partit en riant, laissant place à Sugar, en robe rose aussi, mais beaucoup plus flashy.

« Sugar, j'ai presque envie de te manger ! Rit Kurt, cette robe reflète bien ta personnalité ! Tu es éclatante la dedans !

- Je le savais ! »

Puis ce fut le tour de Brittany, elle portait une robe courte, rayée noire et blanche, assez prêt du corps.

« Ma chérie, Santana aura intérêt à garder un œil sur toi ! Tu vas rendre jalouse bien des filles ! Mais tes jambes quoi ! C'est parfait Brit ! Rien à dire !

- Kurt, c'est gentil ! Tu voudras bien me coiffer pour le bal ?

- Comme dirais Mlle Holidays, j'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Enfin, Lucy se montra, elle avait une longue robe, fendue, noire.

« Lucy... je suis sans voix, chez toi, le noir fait glamour ! Je te jure qu'avec ça, tu vas faire des envieux ! Et pour le maquillage, je te conseille de le faire léger, et ce sera parfait !

- Kurt, tu es vraiment un génie !

- Je sais, je sais, bon les filles, vous êtes magnifiques, belles, extraordinaires mais je vais vous laisser pour aller finir la mienne ! »

Rachel et Santana n'étaient pas allées chez Mercedes, elles ne voulaient pas voir les tenues de leur petite-amie respective. Elles s'étaient donc proposer pour aider les garçons et leurs tenues. Ils s'étaient réunis chez Blaine. Rachel et Santana, assises dans le canapé, regardaient défiler les garçons dans leurs smokings. Les deux filles rirent devant le malaise des garçons à porter des vêtements chics.

« Finn ! T'es pas sérieux là ? S'exclama Santana, pendant que Rachel essayait de reprendre sa respiration après un fou rire. Blaine ! Je suis sure que c'est toi !

- Même pas vrai ! Cria Blaine de l'étage, pouffant.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Finn.

- Mais, mais Finn, rassures moi t'en fais exprès là ?

- Mais non Santana, qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu portes un pantalon noir, ça, ça va, avec une veste grise et un nœud papillon à paillette ? » Santana soupira, Rachel repartit dans son fou rire, pendant que Finn les regardait hébété. Blaine descendit, les yeux larmoyant après avoir rit, et remonta Finn. Après de multiples essais, de remarques, et de conseils, les garçons étaient convenables.

« Eh bah, c'était pas de tout repos ! Soupira Santana. Vous avez un sens de la mode aussi développé que votre capacité à dire des choses intelligentes !

- Vraie ! Rajouta Rachel. Seuls Blaine et Mike s'en sont bien sortis, les autres... Elle repartit dans un fou rire, le cinquième de la soirée.

- Voilà, les autres vous êtes des clowns ! » Les garçons baissèrent la tête, honteux, ce qui fit rire Blaine. Il avait pris des photos des tenues ridicules de ses amis, cela ferait de bons souvenirs.

C'était le grand soir, Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous au Breadstix avant d'aller au bal, ils étaient presque tous présents à se complimenter les uns, les autres sur leur tenue. Il ne manquait que Lucy, Rachel, Santana et Brittany, les quatre devaient arriver ensemble.

« Ah la la, déjà qu'une fille ça met du temps, alors quatre... Soupira Puck.

- Peut-être que Rachel et Santana, sont encore figées devant la tenue de leurs copines. Dit Kurt.

- Ou alors elles font un plan à 4...

- PUCK ! » Ils s'étaient tous exclamés d'une même voix.

Santana et Rachel étaient partis chercher leurs copines. Lucy et Brittany s'étaient préparées ensemble, Kurt était passé un peu plus tôt pour les coiffer. La latina et la brunette attendirent devant la porte de chez Brittany. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Lucy et Brittany apparurent, plus belle que jamais.

« Ouah ! Fit Rachel.

- Brit... Tu es juste magnifique ! Rajouta Santana. » Les deux filles sourirent devant l'effet qu'elles faisaient.

« Rachel, tu es belle aussi, Dit Lucy. Cette robe rouge te vas parfaitement !

- Santana ? Je crois qu'elle s'est transformée en statue... Fit Brittany, soucieuse devant le manque de réaction de la latina. Rachel la pinça.

- Aie ! Berry, ne t'avises pas de recommencer ! Désolé Brit ! » La blonde se pencha vers Santana et lui souffla « Tu es magnifique toi aussi, j'aime ta robe violette ! » La latina sourit, prit la main de la cheerleader et l'emmena à la voiture.

« Hé, allez on se bouge, on est à la bourre ! » Cria Santana aux deux brunes.

Les autres commençaient à s'impatienter quand les filles firent leur entrée, un silence s'installa dans le restaurant.

« Alors là... » Fut les seuls mots prononcés, par Artie. Les filles s'installèrent à la table.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Dit Rachel.

- Les filles vous êtes superbes ! S'exclama Kurt. Quand vous êtes rentrés, on aurait cru qu'Éva Longoria, Shakira, Lana Del Rey et Megan Fox étaient rentrés, vu le silence religieux.

- Merci Kurt ! Dit Brittany. Vous êtes tous beaux aussi !

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, on y va ? Demanda Sam.

- C'est parti ! » Lança Mike. Ils sortirent du restaurant et se dirigèrent vers leur lycée.

La soirée battait son plein, aucun accident n'était à déclaré. Les ND animaient la soirée avec leurs chansons :

-Last Friday Night

-We found love

-Moves like Jagger

-Start me up/ Livin on a prayer

-Tik tok

-We are young

La dernière chanson se finit par une acclamation, cette chanson reflétait bien leur état d'esprit ce soir. Ils étaient jeunes et avaient leur vie devant eux. Figgins tapa sur le micro, le silence se fit instantanément, le moment était arrivée, on allait enfin savoir qui était la reine de promo de l'année 2011-2012.

« Les candidats pour le Roi et la Reine de promo sont priés de monter sur la scène » Fit Figgins de sa voix monocorde. Quinn et Sugar montèrent, suivis par Puck et Artie. D'autres candidats montaient, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, seules la blonde et Sugar étaient vraiment en compétition.

« Alors la reine de la promo de cette année à Mc Kinley est... Mlle Quinn Fabray et son roi Noah Puckerman ! » Les applaudissements envahirent la salle. Quinn sourit, enlaça Sugar, accepta sa couronne et embrassa Puck. Elle prit le micro et commença un petit discours :

« Alors déjà, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi, je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez choisi. J'aimerais que vous applaudissiez aussi Sugar, parfaite concurrente ! » Sugar s'avança et fit une petite révérence puis remercia Quinn. « J'aimerais aussi dire quelques mots sur ces années lycées... En effet, pour certains d'entre nous, c'est notre dernier bal de promo ! Ces trois années à vos cotés m'ont appris tellement de choses, elles m'ont rendu adulte. J'ai rencontré des gens formidables, des gens qui l'étaient beaucoup moins... Alors un grand merci à tous ! Aussi, c'est peut-être moi qui ai été élue, mais je ne pense pas être la seule reine de Mc Kinley cette année, car d'autres filles ont montré des qualités royales cette année aussi. Alors je souhaiterais partager ma couronne ! Avec Mlle Rachel Berry, chanteuse exceptionnelle et future étoile de Broadway et Mlle Santana Lopez, personne la plus crainte et la plus respectée de ce lycée mais aussi la plus courageuse !

- Bon, Mlle Berry, Mlle Lopez et vos partenaires, montez sur scène ! » Dit Figgins, surpris. Rachel et Santana montèrent au coté de Quinn, Brittany et Lucy se mirent à coté de Puck.

- Donc applaudissez vos reines ! Vos cinq reines ! Fit Figgins, avec une tête blasée. _Ça devient n'importe quoi ! _Bon que la fête continue alors... »

Quinn était sorti dehors, elle fut rejointe par Santana et Rachel.

« Merci Quinn, tu n'étais pas obligée... Commença Rachel.

- Ouais, c'est sympa ce que tu as fait Quinn ! Continua Santana.

- C'est normal ! Cette année vous vous êtes comportées comme des reines ! Vous vous êtes montrées, ignorant votre réputation, protégeant les gens que vous aimiez. Vous êtes géniales !

- Je vais vous faire un câlin là ! » Dit Rachel. Elle prit ses deux amies dans ses bras, et les serra forts, Rachel était heureuse, les deux filles qui la martyrisaient étaient devenues ses amies.

« Bon assez de niaiserie ! On y retourne, faut que je surveille Brit, vu comment elle est habillée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que des mecs soit déjà en train de tourner autour ! » Elles rentrèrent, c'était l'heure du numéro final :

Give up the funk

Ils étaient tard quand ils rentrèrent, Puck boudait, il n'avait pas réussi à modifier le Punch.

« Pfffff, je suis sure que quelqu'un m'a balancé ! Grogna-t-il.

- Ou alors c'est ta discrétion légendaire qui t'auras dénoncé ! » Répliqua Mercedes. Il lui fit une grimace, puis son visage s'illumina quand il sentit la main de Quinn dans la sienne. Ils marchaient tous ensemble, ne voulant pas que la soirée s'arrête, il ne restait plus que deux semaines de cours, dans une semaines il y aurait les nationales, la fin approchait, ils le sentaient, alors ils voulaient profiter au maximum de leurs derniers moments au lycée, tous réunis. Leurs pas les guidèrent dans un parc, un peu plus loin. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, mais il faisait bon.

Ils s'assirent en cercle, comme à l'heure habitude. Un lampadaire éclairé assez pour qu'ils puissent se discerner. Un silence confortable s'installa, les sourires étaient présents sur chaque visage. Soudain Brittany cria :

« Oh regardez, une étoile filante ! Faites un vœux ! » Ils regardèrent l'étoile traverser le ciel et firent chacun un vœu.

Tina_ : J'aimerais vivre heureuse avec Mike, qu'on est deux enfants, un garçon et une fille !_

Mike_ : Je souhaite que Tina et moi soyons heureux dans ce que nous entreprendrons !_

Sam_ : Je voudrais épouser Mercedes !_

Mercedes_ : Rencontrer Beyonce ! Rencontrer Beyonce !_

Sugar_ : Je veux être une star de la télé !_

Artie_ : Je souhaiterais pouvoir danser et marcher un jour !_

Kurt _: Je voudrais être une étoile à Broadway !_

Blaine_ : J'aimerais réussir ma vie, avec Kurt._

Quinn_ : Je ne veux pas quitter le lycée, j'aimerais revivre cette dernière année !_

Puck _: Petite étoile, j'aimerais ne jamais faire de mal à Quinn !_

Lucy_ : Je veux le meilleur pour nous tous ! Ne jamais perdre mes amis !_

Rachel_ : Je veux briller ! Comme Barbra ! Et aussi, prends soin de ces gens là à coté de moi, ils sont gentils, même la latina ! Si si je t'assures ! Rooh même à une étoile je parle trop, faut que j'arrête ! _

Santana_ : Je souhaite le bonheur de Brittany !_

Brittany_ : J'aimerais que Lord Tubbington arrête enfin de fumer ! Et qu'il vienne avec moi et Santana à New-York. _

« C'est bon, tout le monde à fait un vœu ? » Demanda Brittany. Ils hochèrent la tête, puis contemplèrent le ciel, leurs têtes pleines de rêve et d'espérances.

**Voilà, prochain chapitre les nationales qui se dérouleront à Los Angeles ! Donnez votre avis ! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Avant dernier chapitre ! Les nationales ! **

**emmacacahuete : Tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ! :) Pas vraiment de Samcedes dans ce chapitre !**

**nais : Merci, je suis contente si j'arrive à te faire passer des émotions !**

**snixxjuice : Pire qu'un vent ? Un vampire ? Et oui je vais écrire une suite ! Faut juste que je fasse le tri dans mes idées ! J'ai aussi une fic Brittana dans la tête...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 30**

Ils étaient dans l'avion, direction Los Angeles. C'était là que les nationales avaient lieu cette année. Grâce à la générosité du père de Sugar, Mr Motta, ils étaient en première classe.

« Puck arrêtes de reluquer l'hôtesse ! S'exclama Quinn.

- Moi ? Mais non, elle a... Une tache ! Répondit Puck avec son plus beau sourire.

- Ah bon, je n'ai pas vu de tache moi ! Dit Sam.

- Ah parce que tu mates toi aussi ? Répliqua Mercedes.

- Non mais les filles déstressée ! Les mecs, elle est pas mal l'hôtesse mais bon les jambes laissent à désirer ! » Intervint Santana. Ils la regardèrent avec suspicion puis éclatèrent de rire.

Finn était content, il avait réussi à convaincre Mr Shue d'emmener Harmony, il avait donc la jeune fille qui dormait dans ses bras. Il la trouvait parfaite, un mélange entre Quinn et Rachel, il était heureux avec.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel dans la soirée, c'était un bel hôtel.

« Bon, comme l'année dernière vous avez deux chambres, les filles dans une, les garçons dans l'autre. Pas de bêtise ! Je vous fais confiance ! Bon allez quartier libre jusqu'à 23h ! Profitez bien !

- Merci Mr Shue ! S'exclama Rachel. Bon on monte les bagages et on sors ! » Ils montèrent donc leurs chambres, les garçons balancèrent leurs valises, a part Kurt qui posa la sienne délicatement. Les filles découvrirent leurs chambres, il y avait 4 grands lits. Elles posèrent leurs valises.

Toutes les filles sortirent exceptées Santana et Brittany. Les deux cheerleaders voulaient passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Los Angeles, la nuit, était magnifique, le groupe se promenait sur Sunset Boulevard, les yeux éclairés par le bonheur. Les palmiers, les lumières, les immenses affiches, ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver dans le film Pretty Woman, et s'attendaient à voir arriver Julia Roberts à tout moment. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection et Rachel poussa un cri :

« Là ! Là ! C'est Hollywood Boulevard ! Le Walk of Fame ! Oh regardez, il y a l'étoile de Kermit la grenouille !

- Et là, Ricky Martin, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour ! S'exclama Blaine.

- Ah ouais..? Fit Kurt, jaloux.

- Et là ! Michael Jackson ! Dit Artie, Mike passe moi l'appareil photo s'il te plaît !

- Tiens ! » Mike lui donna l'appareil et ils prirent des dizaines, des centaines de photos, à chaque étoile qu'ils connaissaient, Marilyn Monroe, Steven Spielberg, Britney Spears, Cameron Diaz, Phil Collins, Charles Chaplin...

« Rachel ! Rachel ! Cria Harmony, surexcitée. Kurt ! » Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et coururent en direction de la jeune fille, ils pensaient savoir ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil.

« Barbraaaaa ! C'est l'étoile de Barbraaaa ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Kurt avait du mal à respirer. Oh Mon Dieu !

- Moi j'en ai pas fait tout un plat quand j'ai vu l'étoile de Penelope Cruz... » Soupira Puck. Ce qui lui valu une tape sur l'épaule de Quinn. « J'aime te voir jalouse Quinn...» Souffla-t-il en prenant la blonde dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi un jour j'aurais mon étoile ici ! Déclara Sugar.

- On y sera peut-être tous ! Dit Mercedes avec espoir.

- Ouais quand on aura gagné les nationales, je suis sure qu'ils nous mettrons ici avec un PS : Jeunes adolescents très ambitieux ! Rit Sam.

- En parlant de nationales, il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer, fit remarquer Tina. Demain on aura la journée pour visiter !

- Ouais allez les piou-piou, à l'hôtel ! » Dit Puck en tapant des mains. Ils se mirent donc en direction de l'hôtel. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure, et prirent la direction de leurs chambres.

« Blaine ! Kurt ! Si vous pouviez ne pas faire... Enfin, vous savez quoi... Cette nuit, commença Artie.

- Non mais tu rigoles là ? S'exclama Kurt. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va le faire devant vous ? » Artie devint tout rouge, ils s'installèrent. Seul Puck avait le privilège d'avoir un lit pour lui. Les autres devaient partager, Kurt se mit évidemment avec Blaine, Sam avec Finn et Mike avec Artie.

« Vous croyez que je peux aller faire un tour chez les filles ? Dit Puck, avec un sourire.

- Puck ! T'es vraiment... Y'a même pas de mots ! Fit Mike.

- Si, un pervers ! Répliqua Finn.

- Rooh, je voulais juste aller voir ce qu'elles faisaient...

- Mais bien sure... Répondit Blaine.

- Vous m'énervez ! » Il éteignit la lumière, et se fourra sous sa couette en marmonnant. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« On entre ? Demanda Tina.

- Au pire on frappe, on attend quelques minutes et on rentre ! Proposa Mercedes.

- Bonne idée ! » Dit Lucy. Elles n'osaient pas rentrer dans la chambre de peur de tomber sur Brittany et Santana dans une situation compromettante. Quinn frappa, puis elles entrèrent. Les deux cheerleaders étaient dans le lit, Brittany dormant dans les bras de la latina qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Un problème ? Questionna Santana.

- Euh non, non. » Répondit Sugar. Les filles se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres puis rirent franchement devant l'incompréhension de la latina.

« On m'explique ? Et la première qui réveille Brittany subira ma colère ! Chuchota-t-elle.

- Non non, c'est rien... Commença Rachel.

- Absolument rien, Confirma Quinn.

- Bon je laisse tomber... Alors votre ballade ?

- On a failli ne pas réussir à ramener Rachel... Se moqua Lucy.

- Ouais elle était accroché à l'étoile de Barbra ! Ajouta Tina.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas ! » Taquina Santana. Les filles se couchèrent, demain serait une grosse journée.

Le lendemain matin, vers huit heure, un coup frappé à la porte réveilla les filles. Un autre coup retentit, Harmony se leva difficilement pour ouvrir la porte.

« Hey ! Les filles ! Je vous ai apporté à manger ! S'exclama Finn, bien réveillé, avec un sac à la main.

- Oh Finn, c'est mignon ! Harmony l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ça y'est j'ai plus faim... Répliqua Santana.

- Alors, j'ai des croissants, c'est français ça non ? Des fruits, des gâteaux...

- Merci Finn, c'est super sympa, lança Rachel avant de bailler.

- Ouais aller, viens manger avec nous ! » Dit Quinn. Les filles se levèrent, avec difficultés et s'installèrent par terre. Finn s'assit et distribua les provisions.

« Tous les garçons sont levés ? Demanda Tina, la bouche pleine.

- Euh non, Sam dort encore, ainsi que Puck. Kurt et Blaine sont partis on ne sait où. Artie et Mike sont aller voir pour nous trouver un plan de L.A.

- C'est à quelle heure les nationales ? Fit Sugar.

- C'est à 17h ! Répondit Rachel.

- Bon les filles je vais vous laissez vous préparez, on se rejoint en bas ! A tout à l'heure !

- Bye Finn et merci ! S'exclama Brittany.

- Qui va dans la salle de bain en première ? » Demanda Mercedes. Elles se jaugèrent du regard, puis d'un coup, toutes se précipitèrent. C'est Santana qui arriva en première.

« Ah ah ! Allez Brit, viens on va se préparer ! » Elle leur fit son plus beau sourire et entra avec Brittany dans la salle de bain.

« Bon bah après c'est moi ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Je suis d'accord. Lança Lucy.

- On se demande pourquoi... Soupira Mercedes, moi en tout cas j'y vais seule !

- Quinn, si tu veux on te laisse avec nous ! Santana avait sorti sa tête et lançait un regard enjôleur à la blonde. Non je rigole ! Ah tu aurais vu ta tête ! Elle referma la porte en riant.

- Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle était sérieuse ! » Souffla Quinn.

La matinée passa rapidement, ils visitèrent le quartier d'Hollywood, puis mangèrent dans un fast-food, ils discutaient sur ce qu'ils allaient faire l'après-midi.

« Je propose le Rodeo Drive à Beverly Hills ! C'est à dire, virée shopping dans des boutiques de luxes ! S'exclama Kurt. Qui viens ? » Rachel, Sugar, Tina, Harmony, Mercedes, Brittany et Santana étaient partantes.

« Moi je vais aller prendre des photos à Venice Beach ! Dit Quinn. Des volontaires ? » Lucy et Blaine se portèrent volontaires.

« Bon le reste, ça vous dit on va essayer de rentrer chez Tom Cruise ? Proposa Puck. Ou chez Paris Hilton ? » Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Rendez-vous à 15h à l'hôtel alors ! » Lança Artie. Ils se séparèrent, en trois groupes donc, et partirent.

Les derniers à arriver à l'hôtel était le groupe d'acheteurs. Ils revenaient avec une montagne de sac.

« Vous avez achetés toutes les boutiques ou quoi ? Demanda Quinn.

- Presque ! Soupira Santana. Et encore ! On a retenue Sugar ! C'est pas une carte de crédit qu'elle a, c'est un puits sans fond !

- Tous les sacs sont à Sugar ? Artie fit de grands yeux.

- La majorité ! Répondit Rachel. Moi j'en ai un ou deux, Kurt et Brit aussi.

- Okay... Bon je vais vous aider à monter tout ça ! » Proposa Sam. Les garçons prirent quelques sacs et montèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent et s'installèrent dans le Hall. Le stress commençait à monter, ils discutaient de leur numéro.

« Oh mais c'est mes amis de Mc Kinley ! » Jesse St James regarda Rachel sur les genoux de Lucy, puis Brittany dans les bras de Santana. « Oh mais vous êtes devenues une association pour Gays et lesbiennes ? C'est mignon ! Tous cet amour que l'on sent ! » Il se tourna vers Rachel. « Finn t'as tant dégoûté que ça des hommes ? Ça ne m'étonne pas... » Lucy se leva, l'air énervée, et fit face au nouvel arrivant.

« Écoutes ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs si on y est, ce serait cool. Sinon je serais obligée d'être méchante et ton jolis minois ne le supporterait pas ! » Rachel se leva et essaya de calmer Lucy, elle la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. La brune se détendit un peu, et l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus s'estompa légèrement.

« Oh mais Rachel, c'est pas une copine que tu as, mais un garde du corps !

- Jesse, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Quinn, froidement.

- Eh bien, je suis consultant pour Vocal Adrénaline, donc je les accompagne...

- Ouais mais en faite, on s'en fout ! Coupa Santana. Allez on n'a pas du tout été ravis de te voir ! Bye bye ! » Jesse haussa les sourcils, mais ne sembla pas vouloir s'en aller. Finn se concerta du regard avec Sam, ils se levèrent, prirent le jeune homme par les bras et l'emmenèrent plus loin. Jesse surpris ne put rien faire et il se retrouva emmené contre son gré. Des gens regardaient la scène avec étonnement mais personne ne réagit. Les deux garçons revinrent quelques instants plus tard, sans Jesse.

« Vous en avez fait quoi ? Demanda Puck.

- Oh, on l'a mit dans un placard... Commença Finn.

- Oui, et on a fermé ce placard... Continua Sam. Et le temps que quelqu'un le retrouve, on sera dans l'avion pour retourner chez nous ! » Il leur fit un clin d'œil. C'est à ce moment que Will arriva :

« Alors vous êtes prêts ? »

Ils regardaient la prestation de Vocal Adrénaline, ils étaient toujours aussi impressionnant. Les ND applaudirent, bien que c'était leur concurrent, ils avaient assurés et donc méritaient largement cette ovation. Ils observaient les numéros de leurs concurrents, tous aussi bons les uns que les autres. Will tapa sur l'épaule de Mike, ils devaient aller se préparer.

Ils étaient en coulisses, tendus comme jamais. Will prit la parole :

« Bon, je pense vraiment qu'on a une chance ! Cette année encore, nous sommes les seuls à faire des chansons originales, c'est un avantage. Et puis j'ai confiance en vous ! Amusez vous et les spectateurs s'amuseront ! Mais surtout, profitez ! Profitez et profitez !

- Merci Mr Shue ! Rachel se tourna vers ses amis. On est arrivé là ! On est aux nationales ! Et vous savez quoi ? On va gagner ! Parce que nous, nous avons une âme ! Nous sommes un groupe uni, et aussi, parce que je suis la meilleure !

- Ah voilà, je trouvais ça trop beau pour être vrai ! Soupira Santana, avec un sourire.

- Allez câlin collectif ! » Lança Mercedes.

Les garçons commençaient à chanter, les filles étaient derrière, elles faisaient les chœur. La chanson était entraînante, le public tapait des mains en rythme. Les visages se détendaient petit à petit, pour ensuite afficher un sourire franc. Le numéro des garçons se finit sur un salto de Mike, ovationné par les spectateurs.

Puis Mercedes et Tina s'avancèrent, leurs voix s'accordant parfaitement, Lucy et Brittany dansaient à leurs cotés. Les gens étaient absorbés par la prestation. Will observait avec un regard fière ses élèves, ils étaient vraiment bons.

Enfin le final arriva, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Lucy et Quinn se mirent devant. Ce fut une chanson pleine d'énergie, le public était debout et dansait. Les ND se sentaient bien, ils auraient pu chanter pendant des heures. Mais tout à une fin, leur numéro s'acheva et les spectateurs se levèrent pour une standing-ovation plus que méritée.

Ils revinrent dans les coulisses le sourire aux lèvres, conscients d'avoir donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

« On a été géniaux ! S'exclama Puck.

- Oui, merveilleux même ! Ajouta Harmony, qui avait couru dans les bras de Finn.

- Je suis fiers de vous les enfants ! Vous avez vraiment assurés ! Si nous ne sommes pas dans les 10 premiers, c'est que les jurés sont sourds et aveugles ! »

« Le Top 10 est affiché ! Sugar sautillait. On y va ?

- Ça me rappelle trop l'année dernière, dit Kurt.

- Oui, moi aussi ! Ajouta Tina.

- Bon, on va voir ? S'impatienta Mercedes.

- On y va les enfants ! » Ils s'avancèrent vers la liste, des gens criaient autour d'eux, d'autres pleuraient. Ils espéraient tous être sélectionnés pour la suite, ils se regardaient les uns les autres, anxieux, Blaine s'avança et chercha leurs noms. Il revint près de ses amis, l'air impassible.

« Blaine ? S'inquiéta Tina.

- On est... On est... On est 3ème ! On est sélectionné ! » Cria-t-il. Les autres crièrent avec lui. Ils se serraient dans les bras, se félicitaient.

« Bon maintenant, reste plus qu'à gagner !

- Tu rigoles Lucy ? On va gagner ! Assura Sam.

- Par contre, on chante quelle chansons ? » Demanda Artie. L'inquiétude apparut dans les yeux des ND, ils n'avaient pas d'autres chansons.

« Mr Shue, on fait comment ?

- Calmez-vous ! J'avais prévu, tenez, voilà la chanson, et Brittany va vous apprendre la chorée ! Vous avez une heure !

- Une heure ? C'est une blague ? S'exclama Santana.

- Non, vous travaillez mieux sous pression, c'est un pari risqué mais j'ai envie de le tenter. Allez au boulot ! » Ils se mirent de suite au travail, apprenant la chanson, et la chorée sous les ordres de Brittany. Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient prêts, enfin ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient aller se préparer.

Encore une fois, ils entendirent les Vocal Adrénaline. Aural Intensity était présent eux-aussi, la chorale qui les avaient battu la première année.

« C'est à nous... »

Le public se leva encore, les applaudissements envahissaient la salle. Tous les spectateurs étaient debout, même les autres chorales présentes applaudissaient la prestation des ND.

« Voici les résultats du concours de chorales 2011-2012. A la troisième place... » Les dix chorales en finale attendaient, impatientes. « … Aural Intensity.. » Les concernés sautèrent de joie. « … Ensuite à la deuxième place, vient la chorale : Singaz Wit Attitude !.. » Encore des sauts de joies. « Et enfin, les grands gagnants sont … Mais où est l'enveloppe avec les gagnants ? Je ne l'ai pas... » Un homme couru et donna une enveloppe au présentateur. « Bon, donc les gagnants sont les New Direction ! »

Ils étaient dans l'avion du retour. Des sourires béats s'affichaient sur leurs visages, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas, ils avaient gagnés ! Les Vocal Adrénaline avaient fini cinquième.

Quinn était assise entre Puck et Rachel, elle regardait les photos qu'Harmony avait prise pendant les numéros. _On semble tellement heureux._

« Je ne pense pas que l'année prochaine, nous ferons aussi bien... Soupira Blaine.

- Ça dépend si on a des nouveaux ! On découvrira peut-être des talents ! Avec la cote qu'on va avoir après avoir gagné les nationales, il y aura foule l'année prochaine ! » Dit Will avec espoir, bien qu'il savait intérieurement qu'il n'aurait sûrement plus un tel groupe.

Ils arrivèrent dans la nuit en Ohio. En sortant de l'aéroport, ils regardèrent le ciel pleins d'étoiles, ils ne leurs restaient qu'une semaine de cours. Une semaine avant la remise des diplômes. Une semaine avant les vacances d'étés, une semaine avant la fin du lycée. Dans une semaine, une page sera tournée...

**Demain : dernier chapitre ! La cérémonie de la remise des diplomes et une petite fête pour finir en beauté ! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Voilà, dernier chapitre ! Un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont mit des reviews, ou même simplement lu ! C'est grâce à vous que cette fiction existe ! **

**emmacacahuete : Merci ! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'épisode 14 mais moi, je ne vais jamais pouvor attendre 7 semaines !**

**zonafan : Oui, il y aura surement une suite ! Faut juste que je l'écrive ^^ En tout cas, encore merci !**

**Zikiki : En faite, je crois que je ferais une fic Brittana après la suite de cette fic là ! Donc c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^ Merci pour ton review !**

**snixxjuice : Pour la devinette : Aucune idée ! Pour Lucy : Je ne vois pas d'actrice qui pourrais lui ressembler, désolé... Et merci de me faire autant rire ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 31**

Ils étaient retournés au lycée, le lundi matin, attendant de voir la réaction des autres élèves. Seraient ils toujours considérés comme des losers ?  
>Certes, ils avaient été moins embêtés cette année, grâce à la protection de Santana mais les regards qu'on leurs lançait ne trompaient pas.<p>

Ils entrèrent dans le lycée et virent une énorme banderole : **Félicitation aux New Direction ! Vainqueur aux nationales ! **Des gens tournèrent la tête en les apercevant. Des « bravo », « super » et autres se firent entendre. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de chant, avec la sensation qu'ils avaient réussi quelque chose.

« Et c'est pas mal non ? Commenta Sam. Bon ce n'était pas une scène de liesse, on nous a pas porté, on n'a pas scandé nos noms, mais bon c'est pas comme si on avait gagné la coupe du monde... Et on nous regarde autrement !

- Ouais. Fit Finn. C'est dommage que cela arrive à la fin... Mais bon au moins l'année prochaine, le Glee-Club pourra continuer si les gens osent s'inscrire. »

Pendant cette dernière semaine, le Glee-Club passa la plus grande partie de son temps ensemble, ils mangeaient ensemble le midi et le soir se retrouvaient chez les uns ou chez les autres. Quinn voyait Beth tous les soirs, avec Puck. La jeune fille avait décidé de passer son été ici pour profiter de sa fille un maximum. Puck resterait aussi sur place, il ferait marcher son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine pour gagner le plus d'argent possible, et en même temps, il passerait son été avec Quinn et sa fille.

Le vendredi arriva bien trop vite à leurs goûts. Ils s'étaient réunis à l'auditorium pour leur dernier cours. L'émotion se lisait sur leurs visages, ils avaient les yeux brillants, Will arriva, lui aussi était ému. Il s'assit sur la scène avec ses élèves.

« Bon, les enfants... je voulais vous dire...

- Mr Shue ! Coupa Kurt. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'aime pas vos discours...

- Mais on est déjà assez nostalgique comme ça ! Continua Rachel.

- Oui, donc cette fois-ci, c'est nous qui parlerons ! » Ajouta Quinn. Will hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. C'est Rachel qui prit en première la parole :

« Mr Shue, vous vous rappelez, nous, ici, il y a deux ans ? On pensait que le Glee-Club était fini... Et regardez nous aujourd'hui, nous avons gagné les nationales, mais nous avons aussi gagné beaucoup plus que ça...

- Nous avons grandi, grâce à vous... Continua Finn. Maintenant, nous sommes prêts à aller de l'avant !

- Nous avons commencé l'aventure à 6, et nous sommes 15 maintenant. Dit Mercedes. 15 personnes unies, je crois que jamais je ne rencontrerai à nouveau des gens comme eux... » Ils se regardèrent, des larmes coulaient à présent. Ce fut Sam qui repris la parole :

« Au début, je ne voulais pas rejoindre le Glee-Club, par peur pour ma réputation... Je crois que ça aurait été la pire bêtise de ma vie...

- Au début, continua Mike. J'étais invisible, un simple joueur de foot, sans vraiment d'amis...

- Au début, repris Kurt, je me recevais un slushie par jour... Et je n'avais jamais été amoureux... Il prit la main de Blaine.

- Au début, dit Rachel, je ne pensais qu'à moi...

- Au début, fit Mercedes, je n'avais pas confiance en moi..

- Au début, dit Tina, je faisais tout pour qu'on ne me remarque pas !

- Au début, sourit Quinn, j'étais la fille la plus populaire de ce lycée... J'ai tout perdu, mais maintenant, je sais que j'ai gagné bien plus...

- Au début, ajouta Puck, je ne respectais pas les femmes... J'étais un abruti fini ! J'espère avoir progressé...

- Au début, lança Finn, je n'avais que ma mère... Maintenant, j'ai une famille...

- Au début, Artie essuya ses yeux, je n'étais qu'un pauvre geek, sans rêve...

- Au début, continua Sugar. Personne ne m'avait jamais accordé son amitié...

- Au début, Souffla Blaine, je pensais que les Warblers seraient les seuls à m'accepter...

- Au début, Lucy expira un grand coup, Rachel la pris dans ses bras, j'étais une droguée, avec un frère horrible...

- Au début, dit doucement Brittany, tout le monde se moquait de moi parce que j'étais idiote...

- Au début, fini Santana, j'étais une garce... J'ai dit des choses horribles à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, maintenant, je suis toujours une garce, mais je sais ce qu'est l'amitié et l'amour... » Une larme coula le long de sa joue, Brittany l'essuya tendrement et l'encercla de ses bras.

« Moi au début, dit Will, j'étais marié avec une femme qui faisait semblant d'être enceinte... je n'étais qu'un simple professeur d'espagnol, maintenant, je suis heureux.

- Pour une fois que vous faites court... » Ils sourirent à la remarque de Puck. Puis Rachel se leva, suivit des autres. Sugar fit asseoir Will dans un fauteuil, il était surpris. Kurt parla :

« Nous aimerions chanter une dernière chanson ici !

- Oui, la chanson avec laquelle tout à commencé... » Continua Finn. La musique commença et Will reconnut Don't Stop Believing du groupe Journey.

La cérémonie commença, les seniors étaient en tenue, la longue tunique et le chapeau étaient de sorti. Blaine, Artie, Tina et Lucy étaient présent en tant que spectateurs, Karofsky et Harmony étaient là aussi.

Tous reçurent leur diplôme, même Brittany, personne ne savait comment... Cela resterait un mystère. C'était une belle journée, le soleil brillait, ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Figgins s'avança et pris le micro :

« Maintenant, certains élèves ont souhaité faire un discours, je leur laisse donc la place... » Rachel, Puck, Santana et Brittany s'avancèrent. C'est Brittany qui prit la parole en première :

« Hey tout le monde ! En faite je ne voulais pas faire de discours, mais comme je suis présidente on m'a dit que je n'avais pas le choix... Donc euh... Vous savez que j'ai l'impression d'être dans High School Musical ? Sauf que vous n'êtes pas aussi beaux que les acteurs... » Santana et Rachel pouffèrent. Puis la latina pris le micro des mains de Brittany en embrassant cette dernière sur la joue.

« Hum hum, je suis présente sur cette estrade en tant que co-capitaine des cheerios ! Cette année encore nous avons gagné les nationales ! » Une salve d'applaudissement retentit. « Je voulais aussi faire passer un message aux joueurs de Hockeys et de foot. Merci pour les slushies cette année, ils étaient délicieux... Aussi, pour les juniors ! Si jamais j'entends que vous embêtez de nouveau les gens du Glee-Club, je reviendrais pour vous bottez les fesses ! Et je ne rigole pas ! Les quatre machins au premier rang sont sous ma protection jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine ! » Là, c'est Rachel qui prit le micro des mains de Santana, cette dernière lançait des regards noirs aux sportifs qui baissaient la tête.

« Merci Santana... Elle fait peur comme ça mais elle est gentille au fond... » Elle se prit une tape sur la tête. « Aie ! Bon pas si gentille que ça... Je voulais dire que ces trois année ont été très enrichissantes, quand je suis arrivée, j'étais la risée de ce lycée, maintenant, je suis entourée d'amis précieux et j'ai été prise à NYADA, je suis heureuse. Et je vous souhaite à tous, les losers, les dérangés, les populaires, les invisibles... d'être heureux, de réussir à vous construire une vie qui vous plaira. » Elle passa le micro à Puck.

« Normalement, ce devrait être Finn Hudson à ma place, en tant que quaterback... Mais il m'a laissé sa place. Alors je voudrais féliciter notre équipe. Les titans ont gagné le championnat ! Ce fut donc une année faste pour notre lycée, avec la victoire des cheerios, de l'équipe de foot, du Glee-Club... Maintenant, nous n'aurons plus à nous préoccuper de notre réputation, de savoir si une fille voudra aller au bal de promo avec nous... Nous abandonnons notre adolescence, nous devons nous tourner vers l'âge adulte et les responsabilités qui vont avec. Je ne jetterais plus jamais d'élèves dans la benne à ordure... » Il sourit. « Maintenant, profitons de notre dernier été en tant que simple lycéen, après la vie sera plus dure... » Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir le discours de Puck.

« Je ne te savais pas si démagogue Puck... Murmura Santana.

- Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça Santana ! » Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ils descendirent de l'estrade et allèrent s'installer avec les autres. Figgins reprit le micro :

« Nous avons aussi un ancien élève qui souhaite nous dire quelques mots... Applaudissez David Karofsky ! » Dave se leva et monta aux cotés de Figgins, ses anciens coéquipier l'applaudirent bruyamment. Les ND et surtout Kurt étaient surpris, qu'allait dire Dave ?

« Hello Mc Kinley ! Je suis content d'être là aujourd'hui. Alors voilà, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je veux faire un discours alors que je ne suis plus dans ce lycée. Voici la réponse, pendant les deux années que j'ai passé ici, j'ai fait des trucs dont je ne suis pas fier... Et je voulais m'excuser publiquement. Alors à tous ceux que j'ai bousculé, frappé, humilié... Je suis désolé ! Surtout les membres du Glee-Club, sur lesquels je me suis acharné et sur Kurt encore plus particulièrement... » Un silence s'était installé, tous le regardaient. « Et je vais vous donner la raison pour laquelle j'ai été aussi stupide, j'ai attendu trop longtemps. » Kurt s'arrêta de respirer, _il n'allait quand même pas faire son coming-out à la remise des diplômes ? _« Si j'ai été si méchant, c'est parce que je mentais à moi-même, et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de Santana ou de Kurt, car oui je suis gay ! » Le silence dura quelques minutes, puis Puck se dirigea vers Dave et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule. Rachel applaudit, tous les ND se joignirent à elle. Les profs aussi applaudirent, puis la moitié des gens présent se levèrent et acclamèrent Dave.  
>Les joueurs de foot partirent, l'air dégoûté, suivit par certaines cheerios. La cérémonie était finie...<p>

« Dave tu nous a soufflé là ! S'exclama Puck.

- Franchement, j'en reviens pas ! Ajouta Kurt.

- Merci, j'ai failli me dégonfler mais je me suis dis que si je ne le faisais pas aujourd'hui, je ne le ferai peut-être jamais... » Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, chacun félicitant le geste courageux de Dave.

« Et ! Votre attention tous ! Dit Sugar. Pour fêter dignement notre nouvelle vie de diplômé, fête chez moi ce soir ! Dave tu es invité aussi ! Harmony aussi ! » Un cri d'approbation s'éleva...

Rachel et Lucy arrivèrent en dernières chez Sugar. La musique s'entendait du bout de la rue, elles décidèrent d'entrer sans frapper, de toute façon, personne ne les entendrait. A l'intérieur, la musique était plus forte, elles cherchèrent le salon. Première porte : la cuisine, elles essayèrent une deuxième, un placard, la troisième, une penderie. Elles se regardèrent, cette maison était énorme ! Elles s'avancèrent, puis entendirent le rire discret de Sugar, elles se dirigèrent donc en conséquence et arrivèrent enfin dans le salon, qui faisait la taille d'une maison. Tous étaient déjà en train de faire la fête et ils accueillirent les nouvelles venues avec des exclamations de joie. Karofsky n'avait pas pu venir, il avait autre chose de prévu.

L'alcool coulait à flot, c'était Santana qui s'était proposé comme capitaine de soirée, à la surprise de tous. Personne ne savait que si la latina avait fait ça, c'était pour être sure de se souvenir de cette soirée. Ils pensaient que c'était pour surveiller Brittany.

Les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir le même problème, ils buvaient, buvaient et buvaient encore. Santana n'avait jamais vu cette face là des fêtes, la face où l'on voit les autres bourrés, _la honte ! Et quand je pense que certains m'ont vu dans cet état là !_ Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Brittany qui l'entraîna pour aller danser.

La soirée était bien avancée, Mike et Tina avaient disparu du salon, Mercedes riait, comme à son habitude, Sam dansait tout seul au milieu, Artie était en pleine contemplation d'un verre :

« N'empêche, un verre vert ! C'est étonnant quand même ! Verre vert ! Verre vert !... » Sugar discutait avec Rachel et Lucy de ce qu'elle ferait quand elle serait une star. Finn s'était déjà endormi dans le canapé, Harmony aussi. Blaine et Kurt étaient face à face, ils se regardaient sans parler, sans bouger, quand Puck arriva et poussa Blaine en riant. Ils partirent tous les trois dans un fou rire. Quinn commençait à tituber dangereusement, elle allait tomber quand Santana la rattrapa :

« Ouh, doucement Quinn ! » Elle l'amena sur un canapé libre et l'allongea, Quinn était blanche. « Oh ? Brit, amène un truc, je crois qu'elle va vomir ! » Brittany courut dans la cuisine, et ramena une casserole, elle la donna à Quinn qui se vida dedans.

« Merci Santana ! Je crois que je vais dormir... » Elle se cala confortablement dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Santana alla chercher une couverture et lui mit dessus. La latina entendit encore un léger « Merci ». Elle sourit et partit s'asseoir dans un autre canapé, il y en avait au moins cinq ou six. Dès qu'elle fut assit, Brittany vint se coller à elle.

« San ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu crois qu'on refera des fêtes à New-York ? Tous ensemble ?

- J'en suis sure ! » Brittany cala sa tête dans le cou de Santana et poussa un soupir de contentement. « Au faite Brit-Brit, tu n'as pas beaucoup bu ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai entendu Sam qui à dit que 'c'était du bon rhum' ! Mais je bois pas du rhume moi ! » Santana rit et embrassa le front de la blonde.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Ils semblaient se réveiller de plusieurs années de sommeil. Seuls Santana et Brittany étaient épargnés. Ils se rejoignirent tous dans la cuisine, Blaine avait baissé les rideaux pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de soleil.

« Ouah, c'est dur... » Marmonna Puck, la voix pâteuse. Kurt qui essayait de prendre un verre d'eau fit tomber le verre.

- Ah ? Kurt ! » S'exclama Tina. Ils avaient tous mis leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, chaque son trop fort était un supplice pour leur tête.

« Oups... Désolé ! S'excusa Kurt.

- Sugar, tu as des lunettes de soleil ? Demanda Sam. Car là, je ne pourrais pas sortir sans...

- Bien sure ! Quelle couleur ? Rose, rouge, jaune, orange... ?

- Euh... Noire c'est possible ? Dit-il avec espoir.

- Je vais voir ! » Elle sortit de la cuisine et revint avec un énorme carton. Il y avait des lunettes de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs.

« Moi, je t'emprunte celle là ! » Kurt avait prit des lunettes jaunes en forme de soleil. Lucy donna à Blaine des lunettes avec des nœuds papillons sur le coté. Rachel en prit en forme d'étoile. Tous trouvèrent leur bonheur.

« Qui part ce soir déjà ? Demanda Mercedes.

- Moi et Lucy ! Répondit Rachel. On prend l'avion pour l'Irlande !

- Ouais, faut que je présente mademoiselle à mes parents... » La tête de Lucy provoqua des rires de la part des autres. Néanmoins, tous avaient en tête que ce soir, ils ne seraient plus complet. Et demain d'autres partiraient, Kurt, Blaine, Finn et Harmony partaient avec Burt et Carole. Mike et Tina allaient chez les grands-parents de cette dernière. Sam et Mercedes avaient trouvé un boulot dans un camping. Sugar emmenait Artie autour du monde. Santana et Brittany allaient à la maison de vacance de la famille Pierce et Puck et Quinn restaient ici.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans la cuisine, silencieux, perdus dans leur pensées. Puis Sugar partit en sautillant, sous le regard surpris des autres. Ils entendirent du bruit au dessus de leurs têtes, elle devait être dans sa chambre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des petits paquets.

« Euh, je sais, c'est un peu bête mais j'ai acheté ça pour tout le monde... » Elle déposa un paquet devant chaque personne. Ils observèrent les paquets, essayant de deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans. Puck n'y tint plus et ouvrit, il sortit un collier, une chaîne avec comme pendentif une note de musique. Tous ouvrirent à leur tour et ils trouvèrent chacun le même pendentif. La chaîne différée, celle pour les filles étaient plus fines que celle des garçons.

« Et Sugar, ils sont magnifiques ! S'exclama Brittany. San tu m'aides à le mettre ?

- Quand je les ai vu, j'ai trouvé qu'ils nous représentaient bien, car c'est la musique qui nous a réuni. J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Et comme ça, n'importe où vous êtes, regardez votre collier et rappelez vous que vous avez des amis qui seront toujours là pour vous ! » Rachel et Quinn se levèrent et enlacèrent Sugar, elles furent rejoint par le reste du groupe.

Le soir à l'aéroport, ils avaient accompagné Lucy et Rachel. Les deux filles devaient y aller, elles dirent au revoir aux groupes, Rachel enlaça Santana, la latina murmura :

« Berry, je veux de tes nouvelles ! Et je te déteste !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Rachel en souriant.

- Parce que tu vas me manquer ! » Rachel serra plus fort Santana dans ses bras. Après de multiples câlins, d'au revoir, elles partirent enfin, faisant un dernier signe d'adieux à leurs amis. L'été commençait enfin...

**Et voilà... Fini ! J'espere que ça vous a plu ! Pour la suite, je la posterai dans un autre sujet, je ne sais pas encore quand... J'ai commencé mais j'ai les idées un petit peu mélangées... Cela se passera à N-Y et 1 an après cette fiction ! Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me poster une dernière review, pour l'avis général et si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite ! **


End file.
